Half Again
by Coconuts-and-raindrops
Summary: Harper Lee, a fifteen year old girl, nearly sixteen lost the love of her life...her brother. Being brought into a family of vampires, her brother turned her. The night before she fully turns, her brother was killed by vampire hunters right in front of her. Being in a hospital for a week and moving to Santa Carla with the only family left, will she live again and be free. Marko OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the film The Lost Boys. I love this film so much, and it never gets boring. **

**Please no harsh comments on my spelling or grammar.**

 **If you like the begining, please leave a comment if you want me to continue. This is my first M rated. This is a rough guide from a dream what I had so I will go threw the mistakes what I have made.**

 **So I do hope you like it . . . . so here we go.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

As the sun went down, the vampire family calmed down from the night of fun in Phoenix. As the other vampires went to sleep for the day, there stood brother and sister. Harper, the newby of the group swayed from side to side as she walked to the sofa. Her eyes half closed looked like she had a good night with a bag of weed. Her brother Dillan laughed. Harper tried to stay awake for as long as she can, because she didn't want her brother to leave. She was the smallest of the group, only a few days old. The sun drained the happiness out of her, making her weak.

Harper's brother Dillan smiled and pulled his sister into a hug. A hug what they have both missed.

Dillan hid in the shadows watching his fifteen year old sister hide in her bedroom from their drunken mother and father. He hated his parents for what they are doing to his sister, taking her teenage years away from her by walking late hours of the night, picking drugs up for her mother. Dillan watched closed if any of the men tried anything with his sister, he wanted her to meet the one.

The one who he was with now, Claire. He smiled thinking about her. But then his memorys came back to the night he changed. He was walking home from the bar, where he had worked. He walked passed a person who had geeky glasses and a hocky cap. They both nodded their heads and left it there. Thats what Dillan thought. One second he was on his feet, the next his back on the ground. Dillan remembers trying to fight him off, but the person was to strong. The person forced his mouth open, and something warm went down his throat. The person never told Dillan his name, only he said he was a . . . vampire.

From then on, for the past two years Dillan had to learn him self as a vampire, the DO's and the DON'T's. He thought he would never make it, till he saw the love of his life Claire, She taught him everything, everything he needed to know. To him, she was a life saver.

One night, it changed for Harper. She was walking home from her cousin's house Sam and Michael Emmerson, from the sound of her heart, she was scared. Scared of what her her parents would do to her. Sam and Aunt Lucy kept her over as much as they can so she won't get hurt.

As they rounded the corner, they could hear shouting. Their parents were in another argument. Dillan growled and Harper gave him a worrying smile. He could tell she was scared, he could tell she wanted to stay with them. But for a human to know vampires existed it could be dangerous.

Dillan watched Harper go into the house. Everything went silent. One minuet there was silence, then screams. The smell of blood invaded his nose. He nodded his head to claire, and she understood what to do. They walked in and saw that Harper was laying on the floor. Her heart beat was slow. He bit into his wrist and made her half a vampire that night.

As time went by, he could feel his sister getting stronger. He was getting stronger for being a Sire. He had no need to worry about his sisters safty.

Dillan looked down at his sister and smiled. The memorys were happy and sad. Happy that they are finally together, sad that their parents were cruel. He had no need to worry, Harper would be fully turned tomorror as it would be safe because their Aunt would be moving away to Santa Carla.

"Tomorrow right?" Dillan asked.

Harper smiled. "Tomorrow."

* * *

Harper woke up to the sound of screams and a pain in her chest. Opening her eyes, two men stared down at her.

"She's only half." A man said.

"Hay I know her, she is Sam Emersons cousin." A young boy said.

Without thinking, she scratched at his face. She needed to get to her brother. The man cursed, and hit her over the face. Her vision went blurry. They picked her up, and Harper screamed as loud as she could. They took her down stairs where her brother slept.

Harper moved of the man's shoulders and ran towards her brother as a stake was about to be brought down at his chest. The woman turned on her heels and put the stake threw her chest. She screamed in pain, her body shook while she was on the floor. One of the men walked up to her and pulled out the stake.

Harper could feel her self healing. The healing was much slower as to a full vampire, but the wound put its self back together. It was like time had stood still. She looked at her brother with blurry eyes, as tears ran down her cheeks.

Dillan smiled. "I love you."

As in slow motion, Harper watched in horror as her brother was staked. His screams pierced her ears. The chang in her shifted. Only one thing . . .she was human again.

"Harper wake up." A voice said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own any of the characters in the film The Lost Boys, I only my OC.**

 **Here you go, I hope you like this chapter.**

 **The film The Lost Boys will be the same in this fanfic, but I will add my own chapters here and there. Please follow and comment. If you have any ideas, I would love to hear them :)**

 **I wasn't going to put this chapter in, but I changed my mind. I wrote it down quick, so there are going to be some mistakes in. Please forgive me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Santa Carla Board Walk**

The music from the carousel played a happy tune as people sat on the different coloured horses going round and round. People standing by watching their children have fun and the elderly people talked about how fun this ride was when they were young. People standing by waiting for their go, waiting for the bell to ring so the ride can start up again. The bell rang, as this time more adults came on the ride chatting away.

A group of twelve walked on, bumping into each other following a boy and girl holding hands. The girls name was Shelly, and her boyfriend was called Greg. They thought the Board Walk was their's, as they fought every night for it. The group of Shelly and Greg is called The Surf Nazi, and they liked to cause trouble with the law and known for raping many teen girls if they are seen on the Board Walk alone.

Greg and Shelly let the group to sit in the middle of the ride, a metal chair was placed in the middle for the ride owner to keep an eye out for his customers. But tonight, the owner was watching out for those who could end up on the missing persons board.

The group watched the horses go round and round, laughing at the people who were having fun. Some of the group pulled girls hair, only to get an reaction out of them. Only reaction to the men was in their trousers. The more the girls got mad, the more they enjoyed it. They laughed as their boyfriend got involved only to be pulled back by their woman. As some people left the ride, the Surf Nazi jumped to it and took the horse, and push the little kids to a side. They laughed when the kids cried to their parents, and their parents were not happy that they had to put their hands in their pockets to make their children happy.

The bell rang and the ride started again. It was like the air had shifted, and darkness took over. Girls and Boys moved out the way to let another group go by. Girls grooling and boys not making eye contact, only if they want to stay alive another night. The ones that kept away, they were safe. The ones that got in the way, will end up missing. People who lived in Santa Carla knew The Lost Boys had something to do with the missing people, but they were too scared to go to the law.

Black boots walked loudly as gloved hands gripped the bars. A smile came to Davids face as he saw the Surf Nazi stare at him. He chuckled and felt someone place a cigarette behind his ears. Looking behind him, he nodded to his right hand man . . . Dwayne.

Dwayne skipped by and chuckling as he watched Paul and Marko fight. He grabbed the bar what David was holding and swung round as his feet left the rides floor. He laughed and followed his close friend and brother David.

There was Paul and Marko, the two monkeys of the group. They laughed and cat whistled as they walked passed the girls. Marko covered his mouth to laugh, as he saw what David was about to do.

Girls drooled at his innocent features, and Marko loved it. Only thing he hated was to let girls, even his brothers play with his hair. Girls squeeled as they saw Paul, he was the joker and stoner of the group. He was only one who you could chill with and have a good time. Only thing on his mind was blood. Dwayne, he is the silent type of the group. Girls followed him all over the Board Walk. He never talks much, only when something was important. Only person he will tell his feelings to his is adoptive son Laddie. And there was David, he didn't have to do much to get the ladies attention. He just have to wink and they will come running, I guess they like the imtimidated type.

David stood infront of the Surf Nazi's and they stopped what they were doing giving dead eyes to The Lost Boys. Greg clenched his fist, and help Shelly close to him. David could tell that Shelly was not a happy person. The make-up what she wore slightly covered her bruised cheek, and the lipstick never covered her split lip. One thing that David hated the most was men beating women. He smirked, and placed his hand on Shelly's cheek. He kept his hand there for a couple of seconds and let his fingers trail down her collar bone. He felt Shelly shiver, and become aroused. Paul and Marko whistled.

That was it, a fight broke out. Grag grabbed Dwayne by his necklace. Dwayne pushed Greg's hands away causing Paul and Marko to jump in. No matter what, the two clowns will always have their backs. As the fight broke, David placed his hand to Greg's face holding him back. He didn't take much effort keeping him at bay. David chuckled.

David felt the pressure as something was being placed around his throat. The person dragged David back putting pressure onto David's wind-pipe. Lucky he was a vampire, or he would of being dead with the pressure he was useing. The fight stopped as they saw the guard.

"I thought I told you to stay of the Board Walk." Officer Burns said. ( _Officer Burns from Judge Judy. I couldn't think of his name)_

David chuckled. "Come'on boys lets go."

David gave the officer one last look. He smirked and turned around to face Greg and Shelly. He looked at Marko who had his gloved hand over his mouth, hiding his fangs. David took his time to got off the ride, as he watched Officer Burns give him glares. He could hear Paul laughing. Getting off he saw his sire, Max stood outside his shop. David smirked as he knew that Max wasn't happy. Max took of his glasses and started to clean them. Max shook his head in disoppointment of his eldest child.

Later that night, the boys were on the roof watching people leave the Boardwalk. They chuckled as they saw Greg and Shelly leave, they all knew where they were going. They always parked their car at the bluff, to fuck. But it will be their turn on the menu tomorrow night. Max would be mad that they are feeding more than usual.

As the lights went out, and the Boardwalk closed for the night. The boys flew to the car park. Groups of people left to continue their partying. They laughed as they saw officer Burns wobble to his car. As they came closer, the wind picked up. Officer must of heard Pauls chains jingle in the wind causing him to turn around.

Officer Burns screamed and ran as fast as he could to his car. David swooped down, only to knock his hat off. Officer burns tried to get into the car, but Paul burst out laughing as it looked like he was fucking his car. David waisted no time, and picked him up by his cloths. He screamed in pain, as the boys shaired their nights meal.

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

 **Harper POV**

"Harper wake up." A voice said.

Snapping my eyes open as fast as I could, it was my first mistake. The sun rays blinded my sight only for me to squeeze my eyes back shut. I heard laughing as my cousin Michael came to get me as Aunt Lucy waited in her truck with Sam. Today I will be moving to Santa Carla with them, they would all ready be their, but with my circumstances they all decided to held back and help look after me. I'm not being rude, they could off left. I wanted to be alone, to grieve the loss of my brother Dillan. It had only being a week since he was killed but it seemed like a life time, the pain I will have to live with for the rest of my life. The memories of the last time I saw his face, telling me "He loved me" made my heart swell and brake in two. The nightmares of the vampire hunters driving a stake threw his heart haunted me.

The only pain we both shared as a stake was put into our chests. The stake killed my brother, the stake that slowed me down to save his life. The stake what had broke me from the inside and scared on the outside.

Every so often I would stare at my now human reflection in the hospital bathroom, to look at my chest to see what a failure to my brother I had been. The young weak sister can't protect her family, now is haunted by their faces everytime Harper I closed my eyes. I failed. I should of died that day, not them.

The only thing that keeps me going is that I do feel like I am still Half Vampire. I miss the feeling of my thraot been saw and tight, everytime I got hungry. Sometimes my eyes will get saw from the sun light that I have to shield my eyes. It hurts, but at least it is worth it to be with my brother Dillan. Best thing I miss, me and Dillan used to watch fly's buzz around our heads in show motion. But now another thing has to keep me going, the only family I have left.

"Harper you okay." Michael sounded concerned.

I snapped out of my thoughts to look at my cousin. His dark green eyes looked at my face in concern. I faked a smile and nodded my head. Michael placed a bag on the hospital bed. He told me that Lucy had gone cloths shopping. I felt bad, because I knew that Lucy did not have that much money.

I thanked Michael and walked into the bathroom. I splashed cold water on my face and brushed my teeth. I took of my top and stared at my reflection. My red/brown hair was in messy curls. My green eyes looked dull and dark circles underneath. My light pink lips were dry and chapped. I gulped. What I see in the mirror is not me, it's someone staring back at me. I looked a mess.

My hands shook as they pulled of the tape of my skin where the bandage covered my scar. The scar was red raw with bruising around it. The brusing looked evil, dark purple covered top of my breast. In the middle of the scar, it was heeling slow by a yelloe/green liquid telling me it wasn't infected. Picking up some steralized water, I poured it onto a cotten pad. I winced as I started cleaning. Bits of skin come off my body and stook to the cotton pad while I cleaned it. I sucked in a breath, and applied some ointment to the area.

Getting dressed and tied my head away from my face, we left the hospital with some papers. As soon as I stepped outside I cried out in pain. Michael was by my side, and Aunt Lucy rushed out her truck. My eyes felt like they were on fire. I cried, I wanted to hide some where dark and cool. Hands wrapped around my body and guided me to the truck. Sam gave me a small smile, while I wiped my eyes. I placed my glasses over my eyes, my eyes felt a little bit better. We drove out of the hospital grounds and leaving the past behind. Santa Carla here we come.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the film The Lost Boys. I only own my OC. **

**I like to thank everyone who has took their time to read my fanfic. Brothers Betrayal is nearly finished and I'm still working on the last chapter. If you're new to reading my Lost Boys fanfic please check out my other stories.**

 **I like to shout out to LOSTBOYFAN8797 for reading my new story and great comments to keep me going, so thankyou so much. So here it is Chapter 2 . . .Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

As we got closer to Santa Carla my eyes were killing me. Everytime the sun reflected on the trucks window to my eyes, I cried out in pain. Michael panicked wiping the tears away, and putting his sunglasses over my eyes. Wearing two pairs of sunglasses did not even work, they never dulled the pain. The pain was so bad it was like sticking red hot pocker into my eyes. Sam almost started to cry that he didn't know what to do to help, he had to sit there watching me cry. Lucy put a brave face on, she held Sam's hand trying to comfort him. Aunt Lucy started the truck again and she drove more faster. It was hectic. Was this the price to pay for being half vampire to be with your own brother, pain and misery.

Michael pulled me into a hug. I buried my face in the cruck of his neck. I heard Michael chuckle. I groaned. The darkness calmed me down and brought me comfort. Dillan told me when you become half vampire, and if their sire dies and you have not fully turned, you will be back human. He also told me that I will always feel a conection with vampires and still feel like half vampire from time to time. He also said it's like a calling. Now I understood what he meant, I still feel like a vampire but being human. I do have a reflection, I'm no longer waking up on the ceiling, you know what, I miss it. I miss being a vampire, I knew I always have family to protect me and have my back when I needed it. I just wish that I could go back. Go back to where I was with Dillan.

Now I can't do that, they had to ruin my life. I was happy as ever i could be. Now I'm here with my Aunt Lucy moving to Santa Carla. I choose to go with them, I felt bad. I only chose to go with them because I didn't want to be alone. I guess I just felt guilty. Guilty because it felt like I was using them. It hurt. The pain of being alone, it scared the shit out of me. Loosing my parents is one thing, I did love them. But did they truly love me? I know they had drink and drug problems, but was I worth being there. A part of my parents life where I was no longer wanted, like dirt swept under the rug. That night when my parents turned their backs on me, it broke me. What did I do wrong to make them mad. Was this the reason why Dillan left? Did he feel like dirt too? I guess so.

A tear fell down my cheek and I didn't realise that I had being crying. I hated these human feelings, they make me show weakness. I missed Dillan, he was the best brother in the world. I wish I was strong enough to save his life. If I was the strong sister that Dillan wanted he would still be alive and we'll still be together. It's all my fault. I'm a failure.

"You okay." Michael whispered.

I nodded my head. "I'm fine." I mumbled.

"You thinking about the crash." Michael asked.

"Yea." I lied.

One thing I hated was to lie to my family. I wish I could tell them about me, about my short vampire life, but I didn't want to put my family in any danger. If I told my parents about my past, they will be killed for knowing. If they die, I will take my own life, the cowards way out.

The day Dillan was killed, I was killed. I felt a shift in me had gone. Like my soul was getting pulled out of my body, I felt weak and my body felt numb. My body felt like it was paralized. The hunters told Aunt Lucy I was in a car crash, that the car breaks were messed with. They said that they saw everything, they said that the car was spinning out of control. They told Aunt Lucy that my body went flying out the window and landed on a pole at a building sight. They covered the story well. Aunt Lucy went to the place where is happened, and the car was smashed to bits. She said I was lucky that I was alive. Only if she knew that everything was a cover up. I remember when I was lying in hospital bed, one of the hunter women came in. She gave me a warning "If you turn half vampire or full they have no option to kill me and my family." Aunt Lucy believed their story, like she was brain-washed. Aunt Lucy stayed in Phoenix a extra week to look after me, they stayed in dirty hotel rooms close by. So now I'm here sitting in the back of the truck moving to Santa Carla.

I have never being here before, but Sam and Michael visited every couple of years in the summer holidays. Gran'pa was a cool guy, creepy but cool. He always stay oved at Christmas since his wife Elizabeth passed away in her sleep. I missed her, every time she hugged me I miss the smell of the lavender soap she used to use. And the smell of baked cookies on her cloths.

 _"The gentle rain reminds me off, a love that cannot forget."_ A old song blaired from the speakers.

I groaned at the terrible misic from the 1050s. (I only know this because I remember my Grand'ma used to play it on vinal. I can't remember who sang it, but on the back it said it was from somethere from the 50s.) Sam and Michael laughed. Sam changed the station.

"Sam I like that song." Lucy said.

I chuckled when I heard Aunt Lucy slapped Sam's hands away from the dials.

" _I don't see any boogie men or nasty guys."_

We all laughed. Sam changed the station to some Jazz music. It wasn't that bad, but I wanted some rock music on. I was in the mood to listen to Prince - When Doves Cry. I groaned again because I was getting bored from sitting in the truck for five hours.

"This kind of jams." Sam told us.

"Keep going." I mumbled.

I was tired, all I wanted was this car ride to be over. I could hear my bed calling my name. It didn't help that my throat was dry and my head was pounding. I ran out of two bottles of water and finished Michaels off, that was two hours ago. Another station came on and every one spoke up to argue about the music.

"Ohhh no wait, this is from my year . . . Grooving on a Sunday afternoooon." Aunt Lucy sang.

"Keep going." We all said in union.

"You guys and your music . . .Hay where almost there." Lucy told us.

I managed to sit up with the help from Michael. I turned to face him and thanked Michael. Looking out the window, the "Welcome to Santa Carla" sign came into view in big orange and yellow writing. Only thing was missing was a shark to welcome people. I sniggered, thinking about my favourite film Jaws. My eyes started to burn again and water like crazy. Quickly taking my two pairs of glasses of I wiped my eyes and placed them back on.

I looked at Sam who had his face scrunched up. He sniffed the air and looked like he was going to be sick. I inhaled the air, all I could smell was salt from the ocean.

"What's that smell." Sam asked.

Aunt Lucy inhaled."Ahhh, thats the ocean air."

Sam scrunched his face up again. "Smells like someone died." He complained.

I giggled.

"Guys I know this year hasn't being easy for any off us. Me with the divorce, you and Michael moving to a new area away from your friends and Harper in a car crash. But we all need a new start in life. But we can make this work, I think were going to like living in Santa Carla." Aunt Lucy said trying to cheer us up.

I saw Michael turn around, so I followed suit. Behind the sign it said in red paint "Murder Capital Of The World" Michael looked confused, Sam looked scared. I smirked. I think I'm going to like living here.

 _People are strange when you're a stranger_

 _Faces look ugly when you're alone_

 _Women seem wicked when your unwanted_

 _Streets are uneven when your down_

 _When your strange_

 _Faces come out of the rain_

 _When you're strange_

 _No one remembers your name_

 _When you're strange_

 _When you're strange_

 _When you're strange_

 _People are strange when you're a stranger_

 _Faces look ugly when you're alone_

 _Women seem wicked when you're unwanted_

 _Streets are uneven when you're down._

 _When you're strange_

 _Faces come out of the rain_

 _When you're strange_

 _No one remembers your name_

 _When you're strange_

 _When you're strange_

 _When you're strange_

 _When you're strange_

 _Faces come out of the rain_

 _When you're strange_

 _No one remembers you're name_

 _When you're strange_

 _When you're strange_

 _When You're strange..._

As we come into town a smile came onto my face. Santa Carla was full of strange and weird people. I liked the weird and the strange. Men in shorts carrying their surfboards, their hair in dreadlocks stuck together from salt water. Women in nothing else but bikinis, their skin was red from the amount of sun baving. I smiled as a saw a gothic looking chick kissing her pet mouse. I loved all kinds of animals. Sam saw and scrunched up his face, Nanook barked in agreement. Michael was drooling over the half naked chicks. Aunt Lucy had a smile on her face.

"I need some gas."

As Aunt Lucy drove to the nearest gas station, we got out to stretch out legs. I held on tight to the door, I felt tired and weak. Some people gave me dirty looks, so I gave them my middle finger. Sam laughed. As the sun shone on my body, the energy left my body. I become more tired and dizzy. I couldn't wait till night time came, where I will feel so much better.

"Harper. You okay, you look ill." Sam sounded concerned.

"Just tired. I need a drink." My voice croaked.

Sam nodded his head. "Mom where going to the shop to get a drink."

"Okay don't be long." Lucy called back.

One thing about turning back human, you will always feel the hunger. I needed to drink something, as time went by my throat hurt more. I kept thinking that I'm going to pounce on someone and attack them. Lucky I could no longer smell blood or hear the beating heart of people.

Sam held me tight and walked to the shop with me. I brought a ham sandwich and a couple bottles of water. I paid for my things and winked at the guy. He put his head down being all shy. I laughed.

When we got out the shop, Sam stopped to look at something. He was wide eyed. I looked in his direction, there was a fair ground. I noticed some of the rides were new and some very old. Punk kids shooting water into a clowns mouth. I smiled. Sam ran of leaving me standing alone, Nanook followed. I huffed and walked back to the truck. I gritted my teeth as people bumped into me without even apologising. I wanted to punch the next person who bumped into me. Walking passed a guy all I heard was "Nothing legal." I turned around and saw Michael, he didn't look happy that he couldn't get a job. He didn't want to go to school, because he wanted to look after us.

Without knowing I was face first in the concreat. I winced, I was already in pain and now I'm even in more pain.

"Harper." Michael shouted.

He was by my side in seconds. I could tell he was so worried.

"Mom there's an amisement park across the beach." Sam sounded exited. I didn't think he noticed that he knocked me over.

Aunt Lucy laughed. "Thats the Board Walk sweetie."

Michael helped me up and carried my bag of food. He placed my arm around his neck and helped me walk towards the truck. Aunt Lucy looked worried.

"Sam you clutz, you just knocked Harper over." Michael snapped.

Sam's smile faded and he looked upset. I could tell that he felt guilty. I wasn't mad, I knew he missed being here.

"Sam don't worry it's okay. I'm fine."

I climbed in the back of the truck and rested my head on the car door. I saw from the corner of my eye that Michael was getting his bike out. I heard Aunt Lucy telling Sam to "Tell those kids to get something to eat." I watched as she passed Sam some money. I smiled. Aunt Lucy was a kind and gentle soul. She always thought of others before her self. I remembered when she never had much food she took a bite of hers, and put the rest on our plates. We knew better to say anything to her.

Lucy jumped in the drivers seat and Sam in the passenger seat. Nanook rested his head on my lap. Michael started his bike causing me to jump. Sam sniggered as he flicked threw his Superman comic. As the sun beat down on me, the more I felt weak. The heat became more hotter and I couldn't stand it. I needed some place to hide and cool. A place where I could stay till the sun went down. The long days dragged, the more I became weak.

Aunt Lucy took a right and the road became more thin. I frowned when we drove passed the houses, and we headed to a big field. The field on one side was full of wild flowers and on the other side crops coverd the place. We were driving in the middle of nowhere. Dust smoking all over, Aunt Lucy had a problem seeing threw the window. Sam complained that his comic book was getting dirty. Michael drove more slower behind us. Aunt Lucy stopped the car and we got out. I looked around and frowned. This places was a mess. Native American stuff scattered all over the place. A calved bear drinking a beer bottle was placed next to the porch. I noticed the fence was placed unside down so the spike was facing upwards.

I slowly walked over to the family, they all was stood staring at Gran'pa laying on the porch. I help back my laugh.

"Looks like he's dead." Michael said.

Aunt Lucy walked over and kneeled next to her dad. She placed her hand on the top of his head.

"Dad. No he's just a deep sleeper." Lucy sounded worried.

I smirked. She placed her hand on her dads chest to check to see if he was breathing.

"If he's dead can we move back to Phoenix." Sam asked.

At the same time, me and Michael slapped at back of Sam's head.

"Guys, what was that for." Sam moaned rubbing his head.

"For being a jerk." Michael whispered.

Sam screamed like a girl when Gran'pa life his head up.

"Playing dead, but from what I hear I'm doing a good job."

I burst out laughing. Aunt Lucy, Michael and Sam was not happy about the prank.

Everyone gave Gran'pa a hug. Lucy smiled and started to talk about the divorce. I opened my bottle of water and drank the full bottle. My throat was dry. I noticed my Gran'pa giving me weird looks, like he knew something. I smiled. I grabbed a few boxes and carried them into the house. I followed close behind Michael and Sam behind me. The house looked dark, which I was happy for. Looking around antlers were places on every wall. To my left there was a big table with loads of antlers places on it. Heading towards the kitchen, I noticed a fish nailed over the door. Weird. Sam placed his box of comics on the table with the dog bowls on top. Michael carrying his weights with cloths handing on the sides.

"This is a pretty cool place." Michael said.

"For the Texas Chainsaw Massacre." Sam replied.

"Sam give you're mom a break." I told him.

"But guys, there is no TV. Do you know what it means when there is no TV, no MTV."

"Sam were flat broke." Michael told him.

The rest of the afternoon we cleaned the house. I finally took my box of cloths and other things to my room. Putting everything away, and stuff in the bathroom. I was finished. I was happy that I didn't own much stuff. But I need to do some cloths shopping. Comming out of my room, I heard Michael fighting for the biggest bedroom.

"Get your friends and leave." Michael told Sam.

"No it's high way or my way . . .bud." Sam shot back.

"Okay. I flip you for it."

"Okay." Sam agreed.

I heard Michael scream like a girl and a big thump. Michael and Sam ran past me heading down stairs.

"Mom give me a hand." I heard Sam say.

"Soon. Guy's no running in the house." She shouted.

I walked down stairs and helped Aunt Lucy with the kitchen things.

"Talk about the Chainsaw Massacre." Michael said.

I frowned and walked over to the secret door. The room was full of dead animals. I cringed.

"Rules. We got some rules." Gran'pa shouted.

We followed Gran'pa into the kitchen. He opened the door to the fridge and told us not to take his rootbear and cookies. I laughed when the shelf said "Old Fart" Michael tapped me on the shoulder and pointed to the plants. Weed. Looks like I will be having some fun. Sam laughed and Michael put his arm around Sam shoulder.

"Gran'pa is it true that we have moved to the Murder Capital on the world." Michael asked.

"We have some bad people here." Gran'pa replied.

"Great dad." Lucy said.

"Oh yea, another rule. When the mailman brings the TV guide, the lable is curled up at the end. You be tempted to rip it off . . .DON'T. I don't like that you rip the cover. And stay out of the room."

"Wait Gran'pa, you have a TV." Sam asked hoping to got his hopes up.

"No. Read the TV guide you don't need a TV."

"Right who wants to come to the Board Walk." Aunt Lucy asked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the film The Lost Boys, only my OC.**

* * *

 **Harper POV**

As night time came, the clock struck seven. My body felt calm and relaxed, I had no need to worry about the sun light spoiling my fun. I had at least ten hours of fun till the sun rise. I know I am again human, but to be honest the sun light scared the shit out of me. I have seen with my own eyes what the sun light can do to a vampire. It's not a pretty sight. When I was human, I would spent the day in the sun, hanging around the park with my friends. I used to come back home with burned skin and blisters. It hurt like a bitch, but at least I was away with my parents. But turning half vampire, I just realised how much the sun could damage a human, with my vampire eyes, I could see the burned skin underneath a new layer. I have seen how the sun light could affect a vampires weakness and kill them in a matter of seconds.

I hummed a tune as I got ready. Leaving my hair unwashed, I tied it up and quickly washed my body and brushed my teeth. Changing into fresh underwear and socks, I got dressed into blue ripped jeans and off the shoulder Queen t-shirt. I slipped on my pair of knee high biker boots. Applying a little make-up, I left my hair loose down. Looking at my self in the mirror I felt happy what I saw.

Running down stairs Michael and Auntie Lucy was already waiting by the front door. I looked at Michael and he only put his dark green jacket on, not even bothering to change into a clean top or trousers. Lucy looked nice, she wore a dark blue long skirt and dress with a blue cardigan. I looked around and one person is missing.

"Where's Sam." I asked.

Lucy smiled and shook her head. I laughed. I didn't need to ask what he was doing. Grandpa was already out on a date with a lady friend. I'm happy he has moved on, I'm happy that he has found someone new. Grandma would be happy.

"We'll be here till morning." I joked. Causing Michael to laugh.

"Chill out okay. I'm here now." Sam complained coming down stairs.

I raised an eyebrow at his style of cloths. He wore a pair of grey shorts, with a yellow shirt and a brown and grey long jacket. I don't know how Sam got away with the way he dressed, back home he dressed differently to the other boys, and he never got beaten up. Must be the reason why girls clung to him asking about fashion advice.

"You're whole life is your hair." I joked.

"Come'on I gotta be good out there. We're in the murder capital of the world. I don't want to go missing for bad fashion." Sam replied whilse checking him self out in the mirror by the stairs.

 **Marko POV**

We were waiting for David to wake up. The cave was quite, and it was odd. Usually Paul would be stoned by now and be bouncing of the walls. Usually David will come out the cave and a fight would happen, but tonight Paul was sitting next to his "rock box" listening to Stevie Nicks. Dwayne was playing on his skateboard, what he stole from some surf nazi group a couple of nights ago, teaching Laddie some new tricks. Surprise, surprise Star was sulking in the corner because David didn't want to sleep with her. I mean sex. Since Star refused to feed over a year ago, David had been giving her the cold shoulder. Some times he would just give in and give her what she wanted to shut her up. But recently she has been so clingy and David didn't like it. Every time Star wrapped her hands around his waist whilse sitting behind him on his bike, he would go stiff.

But tonight I felt different. I couldn't understand it. I was on edge to get out. I wanted to leave the cave without waiting for our leader. I didn't care if David would have a go at me, I just wanted to be on the Board Walk. Dwayne would give me the odd look and tilt his head to a side. He'd asked me "What was us." I couldn't reply. I didn't know what was up with me. As time went by, David wasn't still up. Usually he be the first one up, to kick us off our pole and go straight to the Board Walk, but tonight he was still asleep. I just think he wants to stay away from Star. I ran my hands threw my hair and paced back and forth.

"Dude what's up." Paul asked.

"Nothing." I snapped.

"Whoa, calm down. Someone got their balls in a twist." Paul said then burst out laughing.

That was it, I just saw red. I flew at Paul and landed on the cave floor with a thud. I kept on punching him. I couldn't stop, I was just so angry. Dwayne rushed to us and pulled me back. Paul looked up at me with shock written all over his face. Me and Paul are like two peas in a pod, we would never fight. But why was I so angry, he didn't say anything wrong. I looked at Dwayne for answers, he just shrugged his shoulders. I was so shocked at myself. What was up with me.

"Marko. Outside now." David voice boomed threw the cave causing Star to flinch.

Dwayne let me go and I followed David outside. He stood at the egde of the bluff looking down at the dark ocean. I stood close behind him looking up to the sky. There we're silence between us, I didn't know what to say.

"You going to tell me what happened back there." David asked his voice calm but demanding.

I kicked the stoned by my books and ran my hands threw my hair.

"Man, I do not know. I'm on edge and I just saw red. I don't know what happened." I replied. I was confused by my answer.

David nodded his head. "How are you feeling now."

What sort of a question was that?

"Calm I guess. But since I woke up, I just been on edge. Wanting to get out on the Board Walk."

"I think I know what the problem is." David replied.

I raised my eyebrows and bit my thumb nail.

"What." I asked.

David turned his head to look at me. He had that smirk plasted on his face.

"I'm not going to tell you. I let you figure it out by you're self."

I smirked. "You dick."

"I may be a dick, but I will help you out when you figure it out."

As me and David talked, he didn't give me one hint what was wrong with me. We had a few cigarettes and Paul and Dwayne joined us. We laughed and joked around waiting for Star to get ready. I groaned as she was taking to long. She always took the longest only to change her dress and top. Her make-up was the same and so is her came out in her usual cloths, but with more braclets on her wrist and her leather jacket. Why can't sje just wear the same cloths every night like we do.

I apoplgised to Paul and Dwayne for my out burst and we gave each other a brotherly hug. We climbed on our bikes, and I watched as Dwayne helped Laddie up.

"Star you ride with Marko." David demanded.

I growled.

I watched as her eyes went wide and fear. She showly walked over to me. She placed her hand on my shoulder, that was it, I saw red. I pushed her of and she landed with a thud. Dwayne stared in shock, looking to David for a answer. David just shrugged his shoulders. Laddie hid behind Dwayne, It hurt to see the little chap hide from me. I hated to see his scared. Paul paid no attention to what had gone of, he was nodding his head to the concert.

"Why did you do that." I shouted at David.

David smirked. "I wanted to see what you're reaction would be like. To have another woman touch you make you feel sick and angry. Is that what you felt."

I nodded my head.

"What's wrong with Marko man." Paul asked.

"I tell you two later." David looked to Dwayne and Paul.

"And me." Laddie asked.

"Maybe. Comeon lets go. Star behind me."

We started our bikes and races threw the woods. The ground was more slippery as the fog grew more thicker. Lucky we had vampire eye sight or we would of crashed into a tree. As we got closer to the Board Walk, I wanted to drive faster but I held back, David always leads the way. Paul was howling like a dog, Laddie was asking Dwayne to go faster. The beach was close, and we could hear the concert. More cheers and screams could be heard and the beating hearts made our throat dry. David and the others must of felt it to because they drove their bikes more faster. That means more people here for the holidays, new people at the board walk means fresh blood. Star hid her face in David's back, Laddie was doing the same and counting sheep to feget about the smell. People moved out of our way, as they saw us coming. We zig-zag threw people and each other to make the ride more fun. Paul laughed and whistled at girls. Dwayne laughing making Laddie laugh. I screamed for joy. David had the usual smirk on his face. The video store came into view and we parked our bikes in our usual spot.

As people walked by, so did a truck, well drive by. The smell filled my nose causing me to growl. The others snapped their heads my way, while I kept my eyes on the moving truck. Paul frowned and David chuckled. I didn't know what I was growling at, but the smell made me want to follow. The smell calmed me down and go into lust. I jumped off my bike and pushed paul of his.

"Watch the joint." He told me.

I chuckled and followed the truck. Dwayne was close beside me. David and Paul went to feed and Star and Laddie went to the concert. I was close to the truck and some one was telling people to move out the way. I could hear a girl and a boy laugh and make fun of the person. Dwayne laughed. I watched as the truck drove around in circles trying to find a spot to park their truck. Greg and Shelly was about to take one, till I stood infront of their car. I shook my head and smirked. Greg gave me the finger, while Shelly was shouting crap at me. That made me chuckle more. As I sat on someone's car bonett, the truck came into view. A lady wearing all blue got out, followed by two boys. One wearing a gark green jacket and curly dark hair, and the other, well bad taste in cloths. And the next caused me to get a full blown erection. I growled while covering erection by pulling my knees to my chest. She had dark redish brown hair and full of voloum with big curls. Her eyes were green. She wore blue jeans with rips and a of the shoulder t-shirt. She showed her stomache which was toned. I growled. Dwayne sniggered. Two things I noticed was she smelled different like she was two different blood types, and the other she had a bandage on her chest. She looked pale and tired.

"Marko. You should feed before you do something you regret." Dwayne warned.

"No." I snapped.

"Marko, listen. If you don't feed now, you will hurt her. And I know you don't want to do that. Don't worry, I keep a close eye on her and keep you informed." Dwayne replied.

One thing I respected Dwayne more, he always kept to his word. But leaving her alone with the two boys made my blood boil. It made me want to kill them or her. Dwayne was right, If I don't feed I will hurt her.

"Okay. I won't be long."

 **Harper POV**

The car ride was ten minuets away from the Board Walk. Lucy struggled to find a place to park her truck. Michael was shouting out to people to move their arses. Me and Sam made fun of him. I tried to shake the feeling off, but I felt like someone was following up. I looked to the back window and saw no one. I shrugged, but I still had a feeling. Finally we found one, and I saw two people sitting on a car bonnet. All I saw was their chests, one was with no shirt but a leather jacket, and the other was fill of badges and patches. It was cool. The feeling of calling came over my body and I chose to ignore it. I stepped out the car, and the tempature had dropped. I hugged my self whilse looking around. I looked at the guys on the bonnet, but only one was there. He had long black hair, and dark eyes. something about him brought me comfort. Like Dillan used to. He nodded his head in my direction, and I nodded back. He looked down and realised he was looking at my chest. I covered the bandage with my shift and followed Lucy, Sam and Michael.

The board walk lights were hurting my eyes, so I grabbed the nearest pair of sunglasses. A pair of big black ones from a counter. I usually don't steel stuff, but when you need something bad you just take it. I quickly removed the tag and popped them over my eyes. Lucy came back with four cheese burgers. I took one bite and spat it back out. The burger was off and looked blue. Sam and Michael did the same. Lucy just threw hers in the bin.

"Were going to die with food poisoning." Sam cried.

I laughed.

The burger left a nasty taste in my mouth.

"Meet me back here at eleven." Lucy warned.

Lucy went to look for a job and we followed the crowed of people. The closer we got, the crowed of people got louder. Crowds of people screemed and cheered. We squeezed past a couple of people and Sam moved me close to the fire. I guess they noticed I was cold. A guy in purple trousers and a saxophone was rocking out on stage. Me and Sam jumped up and down to the music. The music stopped and the crowd cheered. Another song bagan to play with more beat, we danced and clapped out hands to the rythem. I couldn't make out the words, only thing I could understand was "I still believe."

As we were having fun, I stopped dancing and jumping to get our breaths back. I noticed Michael had not being joining in on the fun, he was staring at something. I followed his direction and noticed he was looking at a girl. She was pretty. She had big curly hair and looked like a gypsey. She wore big earings and braclets. I think Michael just fell in love. I nidged Sam and pointed to the girl and Michael, he just scrunched up his face causing me to laugh. Sam turned Michael to face us, but he snapped his eyes back at the girl. I looked next to her and a little boy around ten was jumping and laughing, he looked so cute. Then I noticed something else, the boy from the car park was staring at me. His brown eyes stared into my soul causing me to shiver. He smirked and nodded his head at me again, and then left. Michael moved out of the crowed and Sam pulled me along to follow Michael. I laughed. He was following her around like a love sick puppy.

"You're chasing her. Come'on Mike you're chasing her." Sam teased.

"Go away." Michael replied.

"Where you going then. You met the mercy of you're sex glans bud." Sam replied.

I burst out laughing.

"No where. Don't you two have something better than to follow me around till eleven." Michael said looking at us.

Sam looked around and then he smiled. I rolled my eyes. His new home, a crummy comic book store.

"As a matter of fact I do."

Sam walked towards the comic book store and Michael followed the girl. I huffed.

"I might as well find Lucy. She'll be better company." I told myself.

Walking towards the shops, the place seemed to be less crowded. I still could hear the music from the concert as I moved further away from it. I frowned and felt sad as I saw a little group of homeless kids huggled together begging for money. I pulled ten pounds out and passed it to them. As they saw the money there eyes beamed with happiness. They all said thankyou and went inside the fish and chip shop. Thats one good deed for the night. I walked around more for Lucy and she was nowhere in sight, all I saw was faces of missing people. From babies, to children to teens and to the elderly, my heart sank for them. I can be cold hearted sometimes, but children and and babies going missing upset me the most. As I was looking at the board a woman put a new face on, a security guard went missing a couple off hours before I was discharged from hospital.

I huffed then I spotted Lucy. She held on to a little boys hand and went into the video store. I followed close bahind and stood behind Lucy. The owner hadn't seen the little boys mother, till she called his name Terry. She said thankyou to Lucy and the owner and left. I didn't need to turn around, I could tell my Lucy's voice she liked the owner. I smiled. My smiling didn't last long till I saw from the corner of my eye, a white dog growling at me. I looked around the shop, and I looked at the dog. I placed my finger to my mouth and the dog stopped growling. Thats the only gift I have since turning into half vampire. I could understand any animals.

I was looking threw some videos till the dog started growling again. I chose to stay behind while Lucy filled some paperwork out for her new job. I turned around and the dog wasn't barking at me, the dog was barking at four boys. I could recognise one, the Native American. The one who looked the boss, walked around the store as if he owned it. He wore all black, black coat and gloves. His hair was platinum and cut into a mullet. From the way he walks, I could feel power. The other guy looked the rocker look. He wore a tux coat with chains at the front. His hair was badly taimed and fell flat at the back. He was stairing at the girl behind the counter, same at the Native American one. They both had huge smiled on their faces. And the one that caught my eyes, only thinng that popped into my head was his hair. Blonde curly hair. Usually girls will look at the face and eyes, but me i'm stupied I recognise his hair first. I could slap my self. He had an angel face, full on innocence. He walked around with a smile, but covered with his gloved hand. In his hand he held a dark red and black leather jacket. Something behind that smile was dark, telline me he had a secret. His eyes met mine and I couldn't breath. He smiled more and winked at me. I smiled back and give him the finger. That was a mistake, my heart hurt. The pain was bad that I wanted to cry. I looked up at him and he tilted his head to the side. He looked at my bandgaed chest. I covered my chest back up. One thing to learn, if you like a guy don't give him the finger it will hurt you back.

"Sorry." I mouthed.

The curly haired guy smiled and nodded. His rocker friend gave me a girly wave, so I mimiked his action causing the curly haired guy to laugh.

"I thought I told you not to come in here anymore." The owner said.

The leader smirker and looked at the owner and looked to my lucy. Lucy smiled. They left and curly haired guy smiled my way. I smiled back and turned to the videos. My face will be red from embarissment. I never liked anyone before, I don't know how to react to new guys.

"Wild kids." The owner said.

"Lucy laughed. "There young, they dress better. Harper you ready to go." Lucy called.

I turned around and waved and said bye to the owner. He gave me a kind smile and said bye back. The white dog barked happily. We walked to the car park and Sam was already waiting, he was reading a new comic. Michael had a sour look on his face. A cold chill went down my spine and I hugged my self tighter. Sam and Michael looked at us and smiled Well only Sam smiled.

"Do you know that girl who Michael was chasing." Sam asked.

"Shut up." Michael snapped.

Sam laughed. "She already had a boy friend. Michael got played." Sam teased.

I burst out laughing and sat in the back of the truck. Sam looked at me and frowned.

"Nice jacket."

I looked at him in confusion. I looked over my shoulder and I saw red and black. Pulling it off my shoulders, it was the jacket that the curly haired guy had in his hand. Why would he give me this? I smiled.

"What are you smiling at. What have you done now," Sam asked.

"Nothing. Anywhere tell me about your new comic." I changed the subject.


	5. Chapter 5

**Didclaimer: I do not own any characters out of the film The Lost Boys, I only my own.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Marko POV**

"Where did you go bud." Paul asked me smoking a joint.

I smild and sat on my bike.

"Just been for a walk." I lied.

Paul laughed. " Yea right man. You have been following that little hottie at the video store. I saw the way you was looking at her, you wanted her big time."

"No, I don't want her." I replied.

"So she's free. Maybe we get to take turnes to fuck her brains out." Dwayne replied.

I stopped smiling and jumped of my bike. I pushed Dwayne of the rails. I was about to leap over and kick the fuck out of him. I was so angry, I couldn't control my out bursts.

"No, you don't touch her." I shouted.

Dwayne smirked and raised his eyebrows.

"You said it your self, you don't want her. Why do you care if we get to fuck her." David questioned me.

That one caught me of guard. He was right, why do I even care if they fuck her, she is just a stupid human. It's not like I'm in love with her or anything.

"Why do you care man." Paul asked.

"I. I don't know. I don't understand, I'm confused." I admitted.

David laughed. "Come'on Marko, you're smarter than that. Don't tell me you havn't figured it out by now."

"Figured what out." Paul asked.

David looked at Dwayne.

"You have found you're other half." Dwayne said.

I frowned. "Half?"

Paul looked more confused that me.

"Marko you have found you're mate." David told me.

It was this time Paul burst out laughing. David chuckled and shook his head. No, I can't have a mate. I don't want one. She is just a stupid human, she'll be just like Star.

"I don't want her." I told them.

Paul stopped laughing as if I was an idiot. Dwayne just stared like I had two heads. David still had that smirk plasted on his face. Why me? Why not Paul or Dwayne, they were better than this stuff than me. I don't want to be tied down to some chick, I want to have a life. I've seen with my own vampire eyes what a mate can do to you. David is an example. Star is annoying as fuck, she is such a whining bitch who never shuts her mouth. I can't have one chick hanging on my shoulders. If I did, I won't be able to go out partying, I be stuck in doors. I won't ba able to go out with my brothers, or she brake down in tears. I won't be able to talk to other girls, she will get jelouse. She'll be stuck by my side forever. No, I won't have that. Paul can have her, he can fuck her all I care. She can be his slave. I can't believe I even brought her that stupid red and black jacket. Why should I care if she is cold, she can freeze to death. She's just a stupid human with good blood.

"Dude just calm the fuck down. We don't know if she will be like Star. You have only seen her for like two minuets." Paul told me.

That caused David to huff.

"Listen to me, all girls are weak, they can't handle being like us. They have too much emotions. If I were you, I would leave her alone. I don't want you making a big mistake like I have done." David warned.

Thats the problem, how can I stay away. She is always on my mind. Everywhere I turn I see her face. When the wind blows I smell her scent. All I wanted to do is sink my teeth into her neck and other places on her body. I was having a battle with my heart and mind. My undead heart wanted her, but my mind said no. I wanted to follow her home, but my mind said no. I wanted her everyway possiable, but my mind said no. My undead heart and mind was giving me mixed messages, I couldn't choose. Maybe David is right, she be weak as Star. Refusing to feed and I will have to watch her slowly killing her self. Or should I go ahead and take a chance on the mistake what David had made, maybe she be different than Star. Maybe she'll be better. It was a 50/50 decision.

We started out bikes and headed towards the bluff. Paul and Dwayne took Laddie and Star back to the cave earlier on. The ride was quite, only noise we could hear was a girl laughing her head off. We slowed down and saw Greg and Shelly sitting in the back of the car. By the looks of it, Shelly was reading a comic and Greg giving her love bites. We heard a slap and Greg growled. Paul burst out laughing and ran behind a tree to calm himself down. I smirked at the idiot. David nodded his head, and I was the first one to move. I flew up into the air and landed on the car roof. The laughing stopped.

"What was that?" Shelly asked.

"What was what." Greg replied.

"I. I thought I heard something." Sheely said sounding scared.

"It's nothing." Greg Replied.

We pulled the car roof off and they were making out. We flew up in the air, Shelly and Greg started screaming as they saw our vampire form. David and Dwayne grabbed Greg and me and Paul grabbed Shelly. As we finnished eating, we dumped their bodied in the ocean. Max mind linked us, saying we had a meeting.

We flew quickly to Max's house, looking down his dog was already waiting outside looking up at us. He started to growl. David growled back. We landed in the garden and Max opened the door with a smile on his face. Thorne was still growling.

"Thorne stop that." Max ordered.

The dog stopped growling and followed inside. Savid sat on the sofa with his feet on the table. Dwayne sat next to David. Paul sat on the arm of the chair. And I sat in my usual spot, the floor. We all looked at Max to tell us why he wanted us here.

"I found my mate." He announced.

We all groaned.

"Again." Paul replied.

"Yes Paul. Again." Max sounded annoyed.

"And you want her to turn." David snapped.

We all knew where this was going, we have see this to many times.

"Yes I want to turn her. But I want you to do something first." Max said.

David huffed. "What?"

"I want you ti turn her sons. Turn her sons, she won't say no." Max answered.

"No, you know what happened last time. We nearly got exposed. We all know the family will refuse to join us." David raised his voice.

Max gave David a glare, he took his glasses of and started to clean then.

"That's why you boys need a mother." Max muttered.

David growled.

"David you will do as you're told. Or consequenses will be answered too." Max threatened.

David growled again.

"And as for her niece, she be a great member of the family. I've always wanted a daughter." Max piped up.

"Niece." Paul cheered.

"Yes Paul, my dear Lucy had a niece. The girl who Marko was looking at."

Dwayne whistled and looked at me. I growled. Paul laughed.

"You mean Marko's mate." Paul blurted out.

Max raised his eyebrow in suprise. "Really. Harper is your mate?"

"Yes." I mumbled.

"How do you feel." Max questioned.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know."

Max raised his eyebrows. "You should know Marko, you should feel it. She be a great addition to the family."

David sneered. "How do you know that."

Max's smile fell. "You're brother . . . Dillan."

"What about him." Dwayne asked.

"Harper is Dillan's sister." Max told us.

"The girl who he sired before he was killed." Paul asked.

"Yes Paul."

Paul whistled.

"So my mate is not like Star."

Max laughed. "No."

I can't believe what I was hearing. Our brother Dillan told us he had a sister and planning on turning her. I can't believe she is my mate. Max told us a week ago when we felt pain, that Dillan was killed during the day. Then it came to me, what was the bandage on her chest.

"Her chest." I asked.

"Naughty, naughty." Paul joked.

"Before the hunters killed Dillan, they staked Harper. I felt her heal on the inside, but the out side hasn't. They let her heal, and she watched while his head was cut clean off." Max told us.

"Shit." Paul whispered.

"Okay. you boys know what to do. I give you till tomorrow night to turn the eldest." Max said.

"How do we know who is the eldest." Dwayne asked.

Max smiled. "Lucy pointed him out, he was following Star."

* * *

 **The Next Day**

* * *

I groaned as I heard banging and shouting coming from down stairs. Opening my eyes, my bedroom was dark, as I put up a heavy thick dark blue sheet over my curtains to block out the sun. I groaned again as I banged my hands beside me in frustration. Looking at the clock it was just past nine. I only had four hours sleep. So early. There was another crash from down stairs. Lucky Aunt Lucy was at work, or she would throw a bird. Throwing the sheet of my body onto the floor. I swing my legs of the bed and banged with a thump, letting my cousins know I'm up and not in a good mood. First, don't wake me up early on the holidays. Being half vampire changed my sleeping habbit.

Slipping my sun glasses on, I stood up. I could feel how the day had changed me. I felt more weaker. The sun light was killing my eyes and I was stood in a dark room. And I had a very bad headache. I ran down stairs to see a mess. A lamp had been broken. A frame with Grand'ma picture had been broke and the TV guide was ripped. I gritten my teeth. Folding my arms over my chest and tapping my foot on the floor. I waited. I waited. Sam spotted me first and his smile faided. He knew I was pissed. Michael didn't see me till Sam stopped what he was doing. Michael slowly turned his head in my direction. He looked at me and gulped.

"Harper." Michael said.

"Don't Harper me...Look at the mess. You're mother is going to be so pissed at you." I said gritting my teeth.

Sam flinched. "We're sorry, we were just having fun, I guess we just got a little carried away." Sam said looking at me with sad eyes.

I raised my eyebrows. " A little carried away. You broke the lamp what Gram'pa got for a wedding pressent. You ripped his TV guide and broke the picture frame." I pointed out.

"Sorry." Sam and Michael apologised at the same time.

They both lowered their heads in ashame of their self.

"Get dressed and meet me outside in half hour." I told them.

I watched as Sam and Michael walked up stairs not saying a word to each other. I looked around and groaned. I started cleaning the mess and wash the pots what they left in the sink. Looks like I will have to buy a new frame and get a new TV guide. Sam and Michael will have to tell Gram'pa that they broke the lamp. He would be so heart broken. He got it of her friend a week after he passed away. After cleaning I went upstairs and washed my hair and body. Cleaning my scar was painful. I changed into some shorts and a white crop top. Once I was done, I put on the sun glasses. I sat in the garden waiting for Sam and Michael to arrive. Gram'pa was putting up his new fence upside down. I'm surprised he didn't hear the noise. I rested my head on the wall.

"Are you sure she is not a zombie." Sam whispered.

"What do you mean." Michael whispered back.

"I don't know Mike. Since the crash, she has been ascting strange." Sam replied.

"How so." Michael replied.

I could feel them staring at me.

"In the day time she says she has bad headaches. She wears sun glasses in the house, she sleeps all the time, mostly in the day. And when night time comes, she's the cousin we know." Sam whispered sounding worried.

"Sam don't worry. I will talk to her." Michael whispered.

I listened to every word what they were saying. I stayed still and pretended I was a sleep. Sam was right, I have changed. It's my new human self trying to change from being half vampire. It's hard trying to act normal. Sometimes I still act and think like a vampire, it was a habbit. After being turned human again, I thought I would be back to normal. It was the opposit. I can't stay awake much longer in the day. The sun hurt my eyes. My head was killing me. I felt someone shake me.

"You both ready." I asked.

They both nodded their heads.

"Okay Board Walk." I said.

Michael jumped on his motobike and I sat behind, some got on his bicycle. We drove to the board walk and Sam did a good job by keeping up. As soon as we got there, Michael parked his bike outside the video store and Sam took his into the shop for Lucy to look after. Lucy waved at me and Michael and we waved back. I pulled Michael to a area and in the door it said jobs. Michael stood in a line of people waiting for a job. It wasn't long till a man pointed at him. His job was to clean up the beach. I pulled Sam along to get some stuff.

We went into a couple of shops, we got a new TV guide and a silver frame for Gram'ma's picture. It was similar to the old one, I just hope Lucy doesnt notice it. Lucy gave us the keys to her truck and I put my stuff in and returning her keys. Sam enjoyed the sun and I felt like I was dying. It was too hot and my eyes were watering. I told sam it was hayfever.

We got some food from the fish and chip shop and took some down to Michael. We walked on the beach and we saw Michael putting rubbish into the bins. I watched as he stopped working to look at a curley haired girl. He walked over and tapped her on the shoulder. He looked like a kicked puppy. I think he thought it was the girl from last night. I heard him apologise to her and walked over to us. I passed him his food and drink. He sat on the sand and we talked for a big. Sam kept on bugging me that he wanted to go to the comic book store. I rolled my eyes at him. As we stopped inside, I smiled at the smell. I inhaled the smell of weed. Sam scrunched up his face. Two boys was us, they were wearing army cloths. They stood infront of us.

"Have you noticed anything unusual about Santa Carla yet." The dark haired boy asked.

"No it's a pretty cool place . . . if your a alien." Sam replied.

I had to held my laughter in.

"Or a vampire." The boy with the red band around his head.

I stopped laughing. They know about vampires. There vampires here, in Santa Carla. I smirked. Sam laughed.

"Have you guys being sniffing old news prints or something." Sam asked whilse looking threw some comics.

"You really notice what's going on around here. Let me tell you, you don't know shit buddy." The boy with the red head band said.

Sam laughed. My eyes were darting between Sam and the two freaks. The dark haired boy looked at me and frowned.

"Who's she." He asked nodding my way.

I glared. "The cats mother." I replied.

The red head band boy stared at me.

He grunted. "Take of you'r sunglasses."

I sneered. "No."

"Hay leave my cousin alone." Sam demanded.

"She's a ghoul. Or half vampire." The dark haired boy said.

"Sam let's go." I said.

Me and Sam was about to walk out of the store till something was slapped hard into my chest. It hit me hard pulling my stitches out. I fell back and screamed in pain.

"What the fuck guys." Sam shouted.

"Is this how you treat your custumers." I cried.

The boys looked down at my top, what was now covered in blood. I knew what happened, they have re-opened my wound. Looking on the floor with watery eyes a comic was laid near me " Destroy All Vampires." The boys were going to kill them. I can't let that happen. Vampires only kill to survive, like humans do. We are not that different. Sam placed his shirt over my chest applying pressure. I saw people crowed round me, I hated it. Sam helped me up and I grabbed hold of the comic. We got outside and Michael was putting stuff away. He saw us and looked at us in shock.

"What happened." He deminded.

"Edgar slapped a comic into her chest. She landed on the floor." Sam replied.

Sam's hand was covered in blood.

"S. Sam you got to the fabric shop and get me a needle and black fabric. Michael help me into the public toilets and lock the door." I said.

Sam ran off and Michael took me to the toilets where I told Sam to meet me there. Michael turned around as I covered my breasts. My bandage was missing. Blood stained my skin, but the wound was weaping blood. The stitches clung to bits of skin where it had re-opened. Why did it have to reopen on the puncher. There was a knock on the door and Michael opened it to let Sam in. I sat on the toilet. I pushed the needle into my skin, I winced. The thread followed close behind and attaching it to another piece of skin. The stitch was in a zig-zag way.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Sam put his hand over his mouth.

When I was done, I waited for Michael to bring me a new top. He came back with a black one. I tried to clean the blood of my skin, it wouldn't budge. By the time we stepped outside, it was already dark. The boardwalk was more crowded than ever. Sam left with Lucy.

* * *

Me and Michael was sitting at the picnic table. I felt more worse than ever. If I walked I looked like a drunken teenager. I noticed the two boys from the comic book store staring at me at the hot dog stand. I wanted to walk over to them and punch them in the face. Michael left the table and I followed close behind. People nudged me and bumped into my chest. I fell on the floor and cried. I felt a hand life me up and put me to the side.

"Thanks Mike." I winced.

"Who's Mike." A voice said.

I froze. I turned to face the person and my eyes went wide. It was the blond curley haired guy.

"I - huh. M. My cousin." I almost fegot what I was saying.

He smiled. My legs went weak. "Your cousin the one following Star." He asked.

"Why would my cousin follow a bunch of stars." I replied looking up to the sky. There was no stars tonight.

He laughed. "The gypsy girl."

"Ohhh her. Yes thats him."

I could of slapped my self. Loosing blood was making my head fuzzy and heard to concentrate.

"Harper." Michael said walking upto me.

He glared at the blond curley haired guy and placed me behind him.

"Stay away from her." Michael warned.

"Michael we were just talking." I said.

He paid no attention, he just glared at the curley haired guy. The curley haired guy just smiled and bit on his thumb nail. The way he bit his thumb nail, I nearly moaned. It was to hot. I shook the naughty things out of my head.

"Come on." Michael said pulling me away from the guy.

Michael pulled me towards the crowd. I looked behind me and he was joined by the rocker guy. They both was looking at us. Curley haired guy looked pissed. We walked around the board walk chatting. The board walk was more quite because there was no bands playing tonight. Me and Michael both brought a jacket. I brought a demin one with band patches and Michael brought a leather one. We walked around and stopped at a guy piercing a girls ear. The girl was holding her friends hand. Michael wanted his done.

"It's a rip off." A voice said.

Turning around it was the gypsy girl. Michael walked close beside her.

"If you want your ear pierced I'll do it." She offered.

"What's your name." Michael asked.

"Star." She replied.

Michael laughed. "You're folks too."

Star looked at him. "What do you mean."

Michael smiled. "I was this close to be called moon beam. Something like that."

I rolled my eyes.

"Star is great. I like Star." Michael said.

Star smiled. "Me too."

"I'm Michael." He introduced himself.

"Michael. I like Michael." Star said.

"Want to get something to eat."He offered.

"Sure."

" _Hello I'm still here. You already ate you fat pig." I thought._

Michael hopped on to his bike, offering his hand to Star. Star stopped when she heard bunch off bikes stopping beside us. They all stopped in different directions. Platinum guy stopped his bike near Star. The Native American guy stopped his bike infront of Michaels bike. I noticed a little boy sitting behind him. The rocker guy parked his bike behind Michaels bike and the curley haired guy parked his bike near me.

"Where are you going Star." The platinum guy demanded but his voice was calm.

Star looked away. "For a ride. This is Michael."

"Let's go." Michael said.

Star was about to get on.

"Star." Platinum voice changed as a warning.

Star stopped and looked at him. She looked scared. Star looked at Michael and gave him an apologetic look. Star sat behind the platinum guys and put a black jacket on. I stood there looking at every one.

"So, your name is Michael. I'm David. This is Dwayne." He said pointing to the Native American one.

"The one sitting behind Dwayne is little Laddie." David introduced.

"The stoner behind you is Paul." David pointed to Paul.

"And last and not least Marko." David said.

I yawned. So the curley haired giy is called Marko. It suited him. David stared at me.

"And you are."

"Tired." I replied.

David smirked and the others laughed. Laddie put his hand over his mouth. It was so cute.

"Well Tired, your welcome to come along." David offered.

I shook my head. "Nahhh. I'm going to bed and hang from a pole." I joked.

"Harper." Michael hissed.

They boys laughed. "Mike go have fun. I be okay." I said threw another yawn.

"How will you get home." Michael asked.

I walked away and smirked. "Fly of course."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the film The Lost Boys, I only own my OC.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Marko POV**

As I watched my mate leave my side, the place where she stood felt cold. I wanted her to come back the cave, I get her to drink some of my blood, not Max's. I didn't want her to have a connection to him, only me. I was hoping she come along and maybe, just maybe stay over. I was hoping she would say yes, as I would feel her hands around my waist as she sat behind me on my bike. I wanted her warm human body so close to my cold one. I could tell that Paul and Dwayne liked her, they always wanted a sister. A good sister who is ready to party and join us in on the fun, she be getter than Star. David I wasn't so sure about, did he like my mate, or was it going to be one of those family haters. I know he can be a dick at times, but he is only looking out for us, like we do for him. I know her won't admit, but I guess he fears that she be just like Star. From the way she replied to David and stood her ground, she showed she wasn't intimidadted by him. I was impressed. She answered his questions whilse looking at him in the eyes. I have to admit, I was impressed what I saw.

"You know where hudson bluff is." David asked Michael.

Michael sneered. "I can't beat you're bike."

Paul laughed.

"You don't have to beat me Michael, you'll just have to keep up." David told him before taking of down the Board Walk.

We hooted and howled as we drove down some stairs onto the beach. I looked behind me and Michael was just coming down the stairs, he was struggling to keep up with us, as we were riding on sand. I screamed. Paul laughed like a mad man with his tounge sticking out. Dwayne laughed as little Laddie laughed along. I knew David had a smirk plasted on his face. As I caught up to Dwayne I high-fived Laddie. Me and Paul played chicken by cutting across from each other making the sand go everywhere. We did it to Michael and he nearly came of his bike. He didn't look to happy about it. We laughed and mocked him. I noticed that Star kept on looking behind to look at Michael.

We came towards the woods and we rode our bikes more faster. We jumped over the ramps nearly landing into the ditch. Paul laughed. We drove faster as the trees became a blur. As we got closer to the light house we slowed down a little and turned our lights off. We lat Michael ride past us and we followed close behind.

"Now we race." David told Michael.

Michael and David were riding more fast and the fog became more thick. It was easy for us to see but with a human eye, it was hectic. We laughed at the scene, as Michael nearly over took David, but David drove a little bit faster, egging Michael on to ride more faster. It worked. Michael skidded to a stop falling on to his side. His front wheel on his bike was over the cliff. He looked over the cliff to see how high up he was. We chuckled.

"What do you think your doing, huh." Michael shouted.

"NO." Star screamed.

We watched Michael get up from the floor and ran up to David and punched him in the face. We all jumped of our bikes and pushed Michael back. David turned his face towards Michael. He had a smirk on his face.

"How far are you going to go Michael." David asked.

We parked our bikes and walked towards the bridge. The bridge rocked from side to side. The wind picked up as I watched the waves crash at the side of the cave. We walked into the main area of the cave and walked around. Dwayne lit the cans and Laddie followed close behind. Star was standing close to Michael. I whistled as one of my pet pigeons flew on to my hand. I was happy to be back here. I was happy that my mate wasn't sitting on the back of Michaels bike, I didn't want to see her get hurt. If she got hurt, my brothers will struggle to keep me back from killing Michael. Paul jumped on the fountain.

"Pass the rock box bud." Paul asked.

"Yeaaa." Laddie replied.

I watched Laddie struggle to pick the rock box up and walk it over to his brother. Paul picked it up in one hand and Dwayne took Laddies hand and both lifted him up.

"Not bad huh. This was the hottest place in Santa Carla. To bad they built it on the fault, in 1906 when the big one hit Santa Carla, this place took it harder and fell into the crack. So now it's ours." David told his story.

"So check it out Mickey." Paul said.

Everyone started laughing.

"Marko food."

* * *

Sorry for putting a second line.

* * *

 **Harper Pov**

As I got closer to home, the wind had picked up and it started to hain. I hugged my arms to my body to try and keep me warm. I had no look, the weather was colder tonight as the days became more shorter. I walked a little bit faster looking at the houses as I pass by. I felt someone grab my shoulder, and I put my hand into a fist. I turned quick on my heels and hit the person in the face. The person fell on to the floor. Shit.

"Marko. What are you doing here." I hissed threw my teeth.

Marko stood up and whiped down his jeans with his gloved hands. His cheek was cut with the ring I had being wearing.

"I called your name. Did you hear me." He asked.

No I didn't hear him. I was to busy trying to get home from the bad weather. I felt bad, I just hit someone, well punched someone who I liked. What. What am I thinking, I don't know the guy. We just met and were friends. It be so weird.

"No sorry I was thinking. Are you okay." I asked.

Marko put his hands in his pockets. "Yea I'm okay. You have a pretty good punch on ya."

I smiled. "Well I learned from my brother."

Ouch that hurt. I turned and started walking towards my house. Marko followed.

"What are you doing here." I asked.

"I thought I wark you home." Marko replied.

"You mean stalk me home."

Marko laughed. "Maybe."

I looked at him and raised my eyebrows. "Why."

"Well we are in the murder capital of the world." He replied.

I nodded my head. We walked down the path and Marko kept up with my pace. We talked and I got to know Marko abit more. He fixed cars and bikes for a living and he loved art and music. He was homeless at fourteen and ran away and came here. He was adopted in to a loving family, thats how he met the others. The others had the same past, but some darker which Marko didn't want to tell me more. I told him some stuff about me, but kept the vampire thing a secret. I didn't want to freak him out. When we talked, I had the feeling that most of it was a lie, maybe for me to feel sorry for him and the others. The house came into view and all the lights were out. Lucy had told me and Michael to be in at ten or the doors will be locked.

"Huhh, this is it." I said looking down.

Marko placed his finger under my chin to look at him. He looked so innocent and his eyes held me captive. He moved closer and I backed into a tree. Great. He closed the gap between us and pressed his body close to mine.

"I like you." He told me.

I forced a smile. "I like you too."

He smiled and roughly lifted my arms over my head. I tried to get out of his grip, but he was to strong. I ticked him but my legs ended up resting on his hips. I gulped and looked away. Great not I'm going to be raped.

"Look at me." He said.

I chose to look away. I wanted out of this.

He forced my face to look at him. His eyes met mine.

"Look ...at...me." His voice echoed in my mind.

Everything around me truned into mist. As I looked around nothing was there, no house, no field, only me and Marko. He smiled and leaned in to kiss me. I wanted it over. Only one thing I had to do. I kissed him back. His kisses were soft and gentle, but his grip on my arms were strong. He squeezed my wrist tight. I winced. His kisses went down to my neck. I couldn't move away. I was stood with Marko between my legs. I hissed as I felt a sharp pain on my neck. I didn't scream, but tears were pouring down my cheeks. My head became light headed and I started to relax. Marko rubbed him self between my legs making me moan as he groaned my arse. He placed my arms around his neck as he took of my top. He kissed down my breasts and bit and sucked. I arched my back wanting more. I heard him groan. I put my top back on and let me go.

"Look at me." He said.

I obayed.

"Forget." He whispered.

Blinking a couple of times, I looked around in confusion. I was standing outside my home, standing in the rain. I frowned whilse looking around. I felt like I was fegetting something, but what. I shook my head, it's the blood loss. The blood loss is making my mind fucked up. Opening the gate, I heard Nanook barking. I chuckled. I wiped away my tears. Wait. Why had I been crying. What was I crying about. I don't know. I tried to think . . . nothing. I knocked on the front door and waited. The lights came one and the door unlocked. Lucy opened the door with a angry looking face.

"Do you know what time it is." She asked.

She crossed her arms across her chest waiting for a answer. I shook my head.

"It's eleven. Where's Michael." She asked.

"He met some new friends. Sorry I'm late, I walked home. Sorry if I woke you." I apologysed.

Lucy rolled her eyes and smiled. I smiled back. We gave each other a tight cuddle. I smiled and closed my eyes. I missed her huggs. They felt warm and loving.

"It's okay. I was about to tell Sam ti go bed." Lucy replied.

We walked up stairs and Grand'pa came out of his room with a empty bottle of root bear and a full bag of potato chips. I smiled and said night to Grand'pa and walked into my bedroom. I leaned on the door and closed my eyes.

"So how you doing." Grand'pa asked Lucy.

"Oh, I don't know dad. Things are moving to fast, it takes nerves of steal to stay calm." She replied.

Lucy laughed.

"That's your job. How about the boss." Grand'pa asked.

"Max. You know him." Lucy asked.

"You won't understand. You want some." Grand'pa changed the subject.

"Dad you shouldn't be eating this stuff." Lucy told him.

"If I knew I was going to live this long, I would of taken better care of myself." Grand'pa told her.

"Night dad." She called.

I leaned against the door listening close to their convocation that Lucy and Grand'pa were having. Why did Grand'pa change the subject about max? What won't Lucy understand? Did Grand'pa and Max used to be friends? Did they fall out over something stupid? To much was going threw my head. I sighed. I don't know but something was off about Max. He was to good to be true and Lucy was falling head over heels over him. I didn't want to see Lucy get hurt again. I heard a knock on the door to the next room. I listened.

"It's gone eleven. Brush your teeth and lights out." Lucy told Sam.

"After this comic. Please." Sam asked.

"Okay." Lucy replied.

"MOM." Sam shouted.

"What. Oh." I heard Lucy say.

I frowned. What were they on about.

"Sorry. You know I could never sleep with the closset door open. Not even a crack..."

I nearly burst out laughing. I slapped my hand to my mouth to muffle the laughter. Sam is still scared of the closset monster. I remember me and Dillan used to tease Michael about the same thing. We told the whole school and Michael was picked on for weeks.

"...Sam, this is a terrible thing to admit, but one of the reasons why I divorced you're father was because he never believed in the closset monsters." Lucy joked.

"WHHHHHHAAAAAYYYYYYY." Grand'pa voice was loud and echoed threw the room. Grand'pa laughed.

"Dad you shouldn't sneak up on people like that." Lucy panicked.

"I thought I bring you something to dress up your room Sam."

There was a pause.

"Thanks Grand'pa." Sam said.

I could tell by Sam's voice he didn't like what Grand'pa brought him.

"Dad you shouldn't have." Lucy sounded unsure.

"That's more where he came from." Grand'pa told sam and Lucy.

"Night Grand'pa." Sam called.

"Night Harper." Grand'pa said whilse walking passed my bedroom.

Wait, how did Grand'pa knew I was up. I could of being a sleep.

* * *

 **Marko POV**

"Feeding time. Come and get it boys." I called as I got into the cave.

"About time." David said looking at me. He looked pissed.

 _"Where have you been."_ David demanded threw mind linked.

I smirked. _"I marked her."_

 _"Harper."_ Dwayne mind linked _._

 _"Yes."_ I told him.

 _"Nice one. We finally have a proper sister."_ Paul cheered _._

David frowned _. "Did she drink from you first."_ David asked.

 _"No. Why."_

 _"Marko you can't mark your mate till she is turned,"_ Dwayne told me.

I huffed. _"So it did nothing."_

 _"It did something. Your mate will be able to see threw your eyes. Every man and woman you kill she will be able to see. Every loctaion we go, she will see."_ David said with a smirk.

Shit.

I passed the box of food to my brothers, I didn't get Star any, she can starve. She would crack soon, I know it.

"Chinese good choice." David said.

"Guests first." David offered a box to Michael.

"No." Michael replied.

"You don't like rice. How can a billion of chinese people be wrong." David laughed.

We sniggered.

"Come on." David said putting food into Michaels hand. Michael opened the box and took a bit of roce. David opened his box of noodles.

"How are those maggots."

We laughed.

"Maggots Michael. You're eating maggots, how do they taste." David asked.

I watch Michael laugh to see if David was joking. I watched Michael look down and stopped laughing. He threw the box of rice onto the floor and spat out his food.

"Leave him alone." Star shouted.

I sniggered. "Chill out girl." Paul told her.

"No hard feelings. Here, try some noodles." David offered.

We all laughed again, even Laddie was enjoying in on the fun.

"There worms." Michael told us.

"Worms." Paul repeated.

David called me over and whispered into my ear so michael couldn't listen. I nodded my head. I grabbed the bottle and passed it to David. David opened the bottle and drank a bit. The smell of the blood filled the air , I bit my thumb nail to calm me down. David held the bottle to Michael. Michael stood up and took the bottle from David. We all started chanting his name to drink the blood. I rolled my eyes as Star spoiled the fun. She told Michael it was blood. Lucky Michael laughed, and drank the blood anyway. We cheered and jumped around.

We stopped our bikes as we pulled up to the tracks. Paul was bouncing with exitment. Dwayne wrapped his arm around my neck and I pecked him on the cheek. He pushed me away and he laughed.

"Whats going on." Michael asked.

We laughed.

"Whats going on Marko." David asked me.

"I don't know. What's going on Paul." I asked.

"I don't know. Who wants to know." Paul shouted.

"Michael wants to know." Dwayne called.

David laughed and we walked in the middle of the tracks. I could hear the train coming in the distance. David stopped walking and wrapped his arm around Michael. He looked at me.

"Marko." David asked.

I smiled.

"Night Michael. Give my love to Harper." I said.

I waved and dropped of the track. I grabbed onto the pole and waited for the others to join. I sniggered when Michael looked at me as if was going to punch me in the face. I wanted to rub it in his face. Harper is mine now, not his. She belongs to me and the others. Paul and Dwayne followed. We could hear David telling Michael to join us. David joined and winked at us.

"Come on Michael Emmerson. Come on down." David laughed.

We cheered when Michael joined us. He looked like he was going to piss his pants.

"Welcome aboard Michael." Paul joked.

The train whistled as it passed us. The tracks vibrated and we started to kick each other. Michael kept on looking grip on the bar and he was scared shitless. He screamed like a girl. Paul dropped first. Dwayne followed close behind fake screaming. I smiled and winked at Michael. I could tell he wanted to punch me. I let go. We landed at the bottom waited for David. David followed close behind. As the train passed we all could hear michael try to lift himself back up.

"Michael...Hurry up Michael..." We shouted all over again. David whispered Michaels name.

We heard Michaels hands slip and he fell, he screamed like a girl causing paul to laugh more harder. The screaming stopped and then started again. Dwayne caught Michael in his hands, he passed out.

"Well that went well." Paul joked.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own and of the characters from the film The Lost Boys. I only own my OC.**

 **Okay in this chapter Harper is going to see threw Markos eyes. Please tell me what you think of this chapter, I'm not to sure about it. I only write this in 20 minuets so there are going to be some mistakes, don't worry I will sort them out when I get home. But I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Harper Pov**

I woke up feeling more tired than usual, my body felt saw and I was freezing cold. I could feel the warm sun light on my face as the curtains were closed, but I was just freezing cold. Goosebumps covered my body, everytime I rubbed my skin to keep warm it hurt. Wrapping the sheets tightly covering my body i tried to stay warm, it was no use. My teeth chattered together when I laid shivering in my bed. I wiped my eyes as my eye lashed were stuck together, it stung like a bitch. I winced at the pain. Finally giving up, I threw the sheets of my cold body, my body seemed to be more stiff and the more time I tried to sit up, the more pain I was in. I threw my body up and gritted my teeth, my stomached twisted and turned leaving me hard to breath. Was this another side effect after being half vampire, if it was it was awful, I won't wish the pain on my worst enemy. Walking into my bathroom turning the lights on, I looked at my self in the mirror. My skin was more pale than usual, I looked like a ghost. There were no colour in my cheeks, my lips were a pale pink. Around my eyes were a dark shade of purple and in the corner of my eyes were a very dark blue. I looked like I haven't got any sleep. Some people would mistake me for being a goth. The whites of my eyes were a pale red and my eye colour was no longer green, but a brown/orange. My hair looked like it had grown over night and the shade of a dark deep red. Looking more closely my hair was in tight curls. With my finger and thumb I pulled end of the curl straight and let it go, it sprung back in place.

Shaking my head, thinking it's an effect of being half vampire I turned on the shower and turned the tempature up. Taking my top of my bandage fell of with it. Looking down, I gasped, my scar was nearly healed and only the stitches were being pushed back out. In the centre of the scar was a shade of dark purple and fading outwards to a light pink. But what scared me the most was my vains. My vains looked darker. Usually my vains are a green colour but now they looked very dark blue, they looked infected some how. The vains traveled in the beginning of the center of my scar, and spreading out over my chest. Was this another half vampire side effect. Did my vains look darker bacause how pale I have become. I don't know. I don't have anyone to go too for answers.

I washed my hair gently as my scalp burned as soon as I washed my hair with shampoo. I washed my body with soap and it burned. I went to shave my legs and under my arms but there was no hair. I looked at my arms and the dark vains were more thin inside my elbow. I could feel tears in my eyes, I wanted to cry. But I needed to be strong. I won't let my tears fall. Being half vampire I'm beginning to regret everything, it was a huge mistake. Dillan must be laughing because he has missed out on alot of details from turning back human.

I dried my hair and body with a soft towl, even the towels hurt me. I covered my scar, I couldn't let my cousins see that I have healed so fast. Slipping into some white trousers and a black top and a jacket, I made my way down stairs. Sam was feeding Nanook and Michael was lifting his weights. As soon as he dropped them on the floor, I winced at the loud noise. My ear drums vibrated.

"Mike, what did you do last night bud, you looked waisted." Sam asked.

I wrapped my arms around my body to keep me warm, well trying too.

Michael turned around and he wore his sun glasses in the house, he had a five o'clock shadow. He looked tired and kind of pale. He looked wore than me when I turned half vampire. I guess there must be a flu going round, then my eyes widened. Michael has being turned into half vampire. The comic book guys said there were some in Santa Carla and we thought they were kind of joking. I guess not. But who could the vampire or vampires be? Every person in Santa Carla have been seen during the day and had a good tan. No one stood out of place. Who are the vampires? I watched as Michael walked to a chair and sat on it. He is walking zombie like.

"I can't remember too much, after the Chinese food that kind of looked like maggots." Michael replied.

I giggled as Sam spat out his apple and put it in to the bin. I shivered. I walked over to the fridge and opened it. Nothing was to my taste, only thing that looked nice was raw minced beef. I inhaled and drooled over the meat. Blood covered the bottom of the dish. I licked my lips.

"Harper you okay." Sam called.

I snapped out of it. Groaning I closed the fridge door I sat next to Michael. Sam leaned on the kitchen counter. I looked at Michaels finger nails, they grew much longer, check. His breath smelled kind of bad, check. And he wore sun glasses in the house, check. He is half vampire.

"Mike do you think that Grand'pa is an alien." Sam asked.

Sam looked at us seriously.

"Mom and I didn't want to tell you till you were eighteen." Michael replied.

Yep his attitude has changed, a vampire alright.

Nanook walked over to Michael and started to lick the bottom of his feet.

"Nanook stop it." Michael hissed.

"Nanook come here." Sam called.

Nanook wasn't listening. It was strange that his dog never listened. Sam walked over and bent down to pat the dog. Then sam looked at Michaels feet.

"Spill something." Sam asked.

"No. Why." Michael sounded tired.

"You have salt covering the bottom of your foot." Sam told him.

Michael looked at his foot and started to pick the salt off, me and Sam started laughing.

"That was some fucked up Chinese food." Michael said walking out the kitchen.

Night time came more fast. I walked down the beach feeling the sand underneath my feet. Once in a while I would check if the salt water had stuck, lucky it hasn't. I sighed in relief. Looking around I watched as people party and get drunk. Some people danced around the fire having a good time. I looked more close as I saw Marko walking further down the beach, they were holding hands and kissing each other. A shot of jelousy went threw me. I don't know why I was Jelouse, I'm not that type of person. I walked more quicker to see what they were up to. I smirked, I might ba able to cock-block him. I giggled. I was about to ran till some one spun me around causing me to scream. The person put me down and I turned to see who it is. Paul. He smiled and gave me a goofy grin. I laughed.

"How my new sister." He asked.

I frowned. "I'm not your sister." I spat.

He pounted. "You could be."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "How so." I asked raising an eyebrow.

"We could adopt you." He answered.

I shook my head and started to walk to where Marko and the girl was.

"Whooo where you going." Paul asked in a rush.

"For a walk." I replied.

Paul wrapped his arms around me and lifted me up. He carried me to one of the bonfires and sat me on a log. I looked at him and gritted my teeth.

"Chill out girl. I am." He said laughing.

"I can see that very close." I hissed.

"Come on have a joint with me." He said passing me a roll up.

He gave me his best looking puppy dog eyes. I rolled my eyes at him. I took the joint from his fingers and inhaled. I felt calm already and relaxed. I had another inhale and passed it back to Paul. He smiled and took a long drag.

"Better." He asked.

I nodded my head. "Todays been so weird."

He frowned. "How so."

"I woke up feeling cold and stiff . . . other stuff you won't believe me in anyways. Stuff I can't explain." I mumbled.

He smirked. "Try me."

I liked my lips. He passed the joint back to me and I took a couple of drages before I passed it back to Paul.

"Not long ago I was in a car crash and a pole went threw my chest only pinching my heart. I had stitches put in. Yesterday, I went to the comic book store with my cousin Sam, and his friend slammed a comic into my chest ripping the stitches. Well I lost a lot of blood and had to stitch my self up. But when I got up my stitch looked more healed but my vains looked more darker and more spread out." I told him.

"Shit. I'm sorry to hear that." Paul told me.

We got up and walked around the board walk. Paul was bouncing around at the concert. And I was dancing. Being with Paul made me happy. He knew how to have a laugh and he was a easy person to talk with. In a way he reminded me of Dillan in so many ways. Paul rolled another joint and passed me it. I lit it up and started to feel more light headed. We got some pizza. I cringed, seeing Paul chew his food with his mouth open and he is a messy eater. I giggled at him as we fighted over the last slice.

"You're eyes are pretty." Paul slurred.

I laughed. "You're so out of it." I told him.

He smiled. "I know there a nice orangyyyy colour."

I stopped laughing and gulped. I got up from the table we were sitting on and ran to the public toilets. I checked to see if no one was around and looked at my self in the mirror. My eyes were more orange than this morning. Also what freaked me out was my reflection, I looked transparrent. I started to breath more fast and panic. I'm turning into half vampire. But How? I have not drank any blood and I have not being bit. Some part of me was happy, but another part of me didn't want this. I didn't want to loose more people in my life. I didn't want the vampire hunters on my back again. My body began to shake and my throat became more dry. I turned on the tap and drank the water. It was cold and cooled my throat but it wasn't good enough. I looked up and saw I was back on the beach.

 _I saw a girl swimming in the ocean, and it was dark. The waves were calm and the night breeeze cooled my skin. The girl was laughing begging for me to go in. I could feel my self shake my head and I called her over. Sarah. But my voice was not my voice, it was a males. The girl came out the water, she was completely naked. She ran up to me and put her arms around my neck. Her lips pressed to mine and I heard her moan. The sound of screams filled the night as I snapped my head...The person who I was shocked me. Dwayne bit into a girls neck ripping the flesh away. David pulled out a girls tounge by his teeth. The girl in my arms didn't last as I placed both of my hands on her head and squeezed. Her skull crushed in the persons hands. All I heard was laughing._

I screamed as loud as I could. People from the boardwalk came running in as I fell on to my back. My head hit the floor. Someone picked me up and rushed me away from the people. I looked up to see the persons face and it was Paul. He looked worried and scared. My eyes were watering and my vision became more blurry.

"Harper listen to me. You got to keep your eyes closed okay." His voice echoed.

I nodded my head as he sat me on his bike. I noticed people staring and whispering about me. My stomache burned and my chest became more tight. The pressure on my skull felt like it was about to explode. I screamed again and trashed around. Paul held me as we came down some stairs. I tried to get out of his grip, I didn't want to be near him. He scared me, they all scared me. The way they killed those girls made me sick. Dillan never did that, he let them live and wiped their minds clean. I thought that what a vampire was being about, oh boy I was wrong. They murdered people and they enjoyed it. I screamed again as pain shot threw my body. My body started to feel cold then change to hot. My gums were aching and I could taste blood in my mouth. I gritted my teeth together as more pain came threw, I gripped on to Pauls shoulders. I dug my nails into his jacket, he hissed. I could smell blood. His blood and it smelled amazing.

I lifted my self up and bit on to Pauls shoulders. He skidded of his bike and hit the floor. I rolled down a hill and ended up in some water. I gasped in pain. My arm felt numb and the worst of all I couldn't swim. I looked up to the sky and cried. I didn't bother to hold my breath, and I let me self sink. It felt like for ever being under water, fish swimming by tickling my feet. The woman floating infront of me with an eye missing. my eyes went wide. Someone grabbed me and lifted me out the water. I snapped and clawed at the persons face. Paul moved back and put my hands behind my back. I bit his neck and he screamed. I grinded my teeth together and started pulling his flesh away.

He let my arms go and pushed me on to the floor. I hit my head on a rock and my vision was in and out. I was Paul bend down and lift me back up. My head was pounding and my body was out of control. All I could think about was sinking my teeth in to Paul again.

"Don't even think about it." He hissed.

I growled.

"It hurt you know." He said to me.

I started laughing. Paul frowned and shook his head. I looked up to the sky and stars danced around. The mood was half way there and only cast a little light. The trees swayed side to side gently from the breeze. The sound of waves I could hear crashing on to rocks. As my eyes became dark, I could hear laughter in the back ground. Men, I could hear men laughing. Pigeons flying above me.

Flashbacks started to play in my mind. The womans skull being crushed and blood stained the persons hands. I screamed and scratched. Paul tried to keep my arms down.

"Paul what did you do." Some one shouted.

"I didn't do nothing to her. You're the one who bit her." Paul shouted.

"Whats wrong with her." Someone asked. The person came in view. Marko.

I screamed again and hissed.

"She's is turning." Another voice said.

Marko placed both hands at the side of my face.

"Sleep." He whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the film The Lost Boys. I only own my OC.**

* * *

 **Marko POV**

"What do you mean she is turning." I asked David.

David sat in his wheelchair looking at us all. He opened a new pack of cigaretts and popped one in his mouth. He watched us waiting for an answer before lighting it up and taking a long drag.

"Since you didn't feed her you're blood but you just bit her . . . she still must of had some of her brothers blood in her system. See when a half vampire turns human, the vampire cells die or sometimes the human cells attack the vampire blood cells. But since you bit her, you must of triggered the vampire cells off replacing Dillans with your mating mark turning her half vampire." David explained.

"So did I mark her." I asked.

"Yes. But you must hurry." He warned.

I frowned. "Why."

"She go into heat in a couple of days. If you don't mate with her, every vampires worst nightmare . . . another vampire will mate with her."

I nodded at David. I got up from the chair next to Dwayne and walked into one of the spare bedrooms. The hallway was dark, but I had no problem seeing where I was going. The walls were close together, sharp rocks graised my skin as I bearly fit. Opening the door, it creaked. The room was lit with several candles and Harper was fast asleep on the bed. I smiled, she looked so cute. Her cloths covered in Pauls blood that stained her skin. I bit my thumb nail and sat beside her. She moved in her sleep. Her pale features were beautiful, and her long eyelashes cast a shadow on her upper cheek bones. Her pale lips parted, as she slowly breathed in and out. Her head rested on the pillow tilted a little ways, one hand rested by her face her fingers curled upwards. Her other hand rested on her stomach. Her dark red hair spreaded out on the pillow, the ends of her hair curled in to a patterns.

I bit my nails and smiled. I leaned closer and cut away the fabric on her chest with my sharpe nails. Her green bra looked more dark as her skin was pale. Gems placed flower shaped around the top of the cup of her bra. I traced my fingers down to her stomach, her skin so soft. She sucked her stomach in as I came to her naval. I smiled wide as she responded to my touch. I popped her button of her blue jeans and pulled down the zip. I lifted her bum up gently to pull down her jeans. I growled as she was wearing a matching set of underwear.

I brushed my fingers at the edge of her underwear, wanting to slide my hands deep into her panties and touch her heat. I thought back as I stroked up her body. I stopped and looked at her scar on her chest. Bits of cotton hanging of her skin, as it was pushed out by the healing. I pulled one of the cotton thread and blood followed. It had healed more on the outside, but not much on the inside. I pulled another peice of cotton from her skin and she hissed in her sleep. I licked my thumb and placed my wet thumb over the thread and them pulled out gently. She didn't move or wince in pain this time. I kept on pulling and blood followed and trailed on her collar bone. Blood stained her dark bra. I leaned forward and trailed my tounge to lick up the blood from her breast to her collarbone. Her blood tasted of a rich spice apple. I moaned as I started to fuck her nipple, it was a shame she had her bra on, I was tempted to rip it off. My other hand squeezed her other breast. She moaned. I pulled back to look at her, her cheeks were flusted with heat as I could feel her body getting hotter.

"Wake up." I whispered.

Harper stirred and mumbled.

"Wake up." I whispered again.

I watched as my mate fluttered her eyes open looking up at the ceiling. Her eyes landed on me as she quickly moved backwards hitting the wall. She looked down at her half naked body and pulled her knees over her chest while she hugged them. She started at me not breaking contact. She tried to be brave, but I could tell she was scared, her body shook with fear. I didn't want her to be scared of me. I knew she saw what I did to the girl on the beach. I winced. I wanted to be close to her and wrap my arms around her to feel protected by me. I wanted to let her know that everything is alright. I moved to touch her hand and she pulled it away. Her throat hitched.

"What am I doing here." She demanded.

I growled. Her tone of voice turned me on.

"After what you saw on the beach, Paul brought you hear. You bit him to protect you're self. He said your eyes changed colour on the board walk." I told her.

"Did you undress me."

"Yes." I told her.

"Why." Harper snapped.

"You're cloths were covered in blood, you can't go home like that." I said.

"So I'm supposed to go home half naked then."

"No, Paul is picking you some up."

I didn't want her to go home, I wanted her to stay here with me. I got up and went into the bath room. I found one of Pauls T-shirts and wripped it to use as a cloth. I filled a bowl with warm water. I walked back into the bedroom and she pulled the sheet away from her body. Her face was flushed and so was her body. I noticed she was breathing heavy. I touched her head with my cold hands and she was burning hot. She moved her head away. She was going into heat and the sun would be up in two hours. I ran into the bathroom and tipped the warm water out of the bowl and put some cold in. I placed the bowl on a table and moved the sheet away from her body. She pulled the sheet back up. I growled.

"Don't growl at me." Her voice cracked.

"Let me clean you."

She opened her eyes to look at me. " I can clean myself."

"I know you can, but I want to." I told her.

"Why."

"Dwayne told me it's tradition for the male to clean the female before they have sex or get married." Okay well that come out wrong.

"Were not getting married and were not going to have sex. Ever."

I nodded my head. "You will have to soon though."

"Why." She coughed this time.

"Because your my mate and I have marked you." I said proudly.

She eyes snapped open and she slapped me across the face.

"You fang raped me." She hissed.

"No. Well sort off . . . but it was only to warn other vampires that you are mine." I explained.

"I am not your's. I am my own woman." She said crossing her hands over her chest and stuck her nose in the air.

"Listen if we don't have sex soon another vampire will force you too." I told her.

"But I'm not ready." She told me.

"I know. Your a virgin."

She nodded her head. She hissed in pain as she clentched her stomach. She started to pant and her throat tightened in hunger. I pulled her close to me as she gritted her teeth.

"Please let me do this." I begged.

"I'm not ready." She wimpered.

"I know but there is other ways to calm you, than sex." I explained.

"My underwear best to stay on or I will stake you with that paint brush." She warned.

I nodded my head and promissed her I won't try anything else. I told her I had to touch her body, but nothing else. I bit into my wrist and poured the blood onto her lips. Her lips partened as I placed my wrist to her open my mouth. Her tounge licked my wound and I hissed. She looked at me with orange eyes. I moved my wrist to a side and she followed. I laid behind her trailing kisses on her shoulder. She stopped drinking and froze.

"It's okay. Trust me." I told her.

I felt her take my wrist again and bit into my flesh. She suckled like a kittle. I moved some of her hair away from her neck and bit down. She hissed at the sudden pain and leaned back when the pleasure come. She moaned as I drank from her.

"Lay on your stomach." I mind linked her.

She did and I kneeled over her body. My fingers trailed down her back as I kissed her shoulder blaids to her nack. Moving up, I licked her ear as she shivered and purred whilse drinking my blood. I smirked. I sucked on her earlobe as she started to shiver and I held her hips down. I sucked harder and she moaned leaning her head onto my chest as she let go of my wrist. Blood stained her lips and trailed down her chin to her neck. Pulling her head back with her hair I took her lips in mine. Her warm lips pressed to my cold ones moving into sync as our tounges fought dominance. I purred. I could feel her curl her toes. I stroked down her body to her arse, her arse arched to to my touch as I sucked on her neck. So responsive.

"Stop I can't." She panicked.

"Shhh relax. Let me do the work." I whispered.

She gulped and nodded her head. She slowly turned around and laid on her back. I opened her legs and kneeled over her. She looked down. I placed my finger under her chin to look at me. I pressed my lips to hers and she relaxed to my touch. She wrapped her hands around my neck and I pressed my body close to hers. Placing her thies on my hips. I rubbed my buldge over her heat. She moaned as every rythem. She ran her hands threw my curls and pulled on them a little harder making me growl. Grabbing her hands I placed them over her head and kissed her more deeply biting her lower lip. She purred. Her body became more hotter the more tuned on she became. I kissed along her jaw line to her ears. She shivered and let out a moan throwing her head to aside for more room. Running my tounge to her neck and back to her ear, she gasped. Now I've got her. I held on her arms a little more tight and started sucking and licking at her ears. She moaned as she bit into my shoulder to keep her moans low. Her body shook more out of control as her muscles clentched as she was close to orgasm. As she was over the edge I bit down on the mark I had created the previous night, she screamed as I kissed her quickly. Her body shook as I placed my hands on her hips to hold her down. Her nails dug deep into my skin. Her body cooled down but not by much. Her breathing became more ragged and her body flusted.

I looked at her face and her cheeks red. She licked her dry lips panting out of breath. Her lips were red and swollen from our kiss. I didn't waist any time as I trialed kissed down her stomach back up to her breasts. I moved a bit of her bra sucking on her nipple making it hand. She tilted her body back as she gripped on the sheets. I flickered my tounge as I grinded my hips to her soaking channel. I nipped her nipples with my fangs causing her to moan out loud, I was happy that my brothers were not here. Blood soaked into my tounge as I sucked harder. She gasped as her legs began to shake. I smirked. I kissed further down and ran my tounge around her naval, her muscles tensed up. I kissed down further to place kissed inside her thies. I kissed and nipped to feel her buck. I gripped her hips to hold her down and ran my tounge between her legs. Her juices soaked threw her undies as I applied more preasure. I sucked and sucked and licked as fast as I could. She bit on her lip to keep quite. I moved her undies to a side and placed my finegr into her tight channel. She screamed and thrashed at the slow pace. Her breathing became more quicker. Her muscles tensed as her juices filled my mouth. I purred as I drank from her. Her body cooled down back to normal tempature. I sat up and my head spinning. It was like I was high on weed. I could feel her in me.

I laid close to her and she had passed out. I chuckled. I kissed her. I picked up the bowl of water and ran a cloth over her body. I cleaned her up and the blood removed from her skin easy. She mumbled in her sleep. Once I was finnished, I laid beside her and wrapped a sheet over her body.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the film The Lost Boys. I only own my OC.**

 **If you have any ideas on the next chapter please leave your coments in the REVIEW. I would love to hear them. Thankyou guys and dolls for taking your time to read and follow. So hope you like the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Harper POV**

I woke up with no pain in my body what so ever. My body just felt calm and relaxed. As I stretched my muscles like a little kitten I felt something wrap tightly around my waist, looking down I saw arms rested around me. I blushed remembering what happened a few hours ago. I would never let anyone touch me, but since Marko told me I said I was his mate, I let him. I believed him in a way that I always felt a tighting feeling in my chest when I am faw away, or when I think of him my body heats up. Marko touched me in places that I never knew existed, things that I have never felt before, it was well words I can not describe.

All I felt tiny sparks zapping threw my body, like electricity. Everytime Marko moved his hand on my skin, it felt like a hundred hands on my body at once. I felt protected in a way. I felt at peice. Turning my body around to face Marko, I blushed more. He laid next to me fast asleep, so it's day time. His eyes were closed no flicker his eyes, his lips tightly shout and his body was ice cold. Is her dead when he falls asleep. His curls rested over his shoulders, I touched them, they were silky and soft. He never had his jacket on, only his blue jeans and a white top what was ripped in placed. He looked thin but I could feel strong muscles. I brushed his face with my fingers and traced his lips. I leaned closer and brushed my lips over his. His hips were cold against mine. I shivered.

Sitting up I stretched my arms over my head. Looking around the candles were almost out only a little light shining the room. I got up and my legs were like jelly. On the floor my jeans were soaking wet and dirty, my top next to them was ripped down the front, but I smiled as I saw a black bag next to them with a pair of sunglasses. I pulled out a white pair of trousers with rips in them a white jacket with no sleeves but studs around the collar. The vest top had a motley Crue logo. I put them of and I was happy with the cloths, Paul had good taste. Slipping on my boots and glasses I smiled as a saw a belt with bullets. I tied that around my lips. Looking at Marko, walking over I placed a kiss on his cheeks. I left the room my hands grazing on the walls so I wont fall. I saw a small crack in the wall and squeezed my body threw. I was in the main area, a big fountain with a broken chanderlier in the middle. Stars and sea shells were neatly decorated around it with candles standing around the fountain. I saw Star and Laddie fast asleep on a huge bed filled with pillows and sheets. I huffed and made my way outside. The sun was slowly coming up, the sky was orange and pinks with a slight breeze.

The boardwalk was quite, as the store owners opened up their shops for the early risers. Kids putting news papers into their baskets at the front of their bikes to deliver to customers. Some people were having a early morning run. A couple of people were passed out on the ground with bottles of booze around them. I kicked something walking passed a girl who had a needle laying next to her. I smiled. There was a purse next to my feet, it might be hers. Picking it up, I carried on walking the purse had forty pounds inside. I threw the purse into the nearest bin and pocket the cash. The first shop I was I walked in to. At the counter a girl around my age. I asked for some cigaretts and she passed them to me without asking me for some ID.

I was half way home, the sun was getting higher, I became more weak and tired. I saw Lucy sitting outside with a cup of coffee in hand. She looked tired. Opening the gate, Nanook started barking causing Lucy to look up. He ran towards me, his tail wagging. I smiled and gave his a good rub.

"Where have you been." Lucy demanded.

"I went to Stars house and watched a few movies. I must of passed out." I lied.

"Who's Star."

"A girl who Michael likes." I replied.

"You could of called, I was worried sick." Lucy snapped.

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again." I apologised.

"No it won't. Your grounded."

There was no point in arguing with her, when Lucy puts her foot down, she puts her foot down. Lucy got up not saying a word to me. She really was pissed. What was I supposed to say to her "Hay aunt Lucy sorry I never came home I was half naked to my mate who happens to be a vampire." No way in hell I can't tell her that, she will lock me up in a nut-house. Great, I'm going to be grounded on my sixteen birthday for th first time. I huffed and stiffed back a yawn, I am so tired and my body ached. I didn't go to bed though, I helped Lucy clean the house alittle to try and make it up to her. She came back down stairs with a basket of dirty cloths what needed to be cleaned. I looked and she sat the basket next to the washing mashine. She never put them in, just left them there. She went back up stairs and came back down wearing a white dress and sandles, she smiled and grabbed her handbag. I watched her exit the house, jump in her car and take of to work. I looked at the clock and it was passed nine in the morning.

She smiled going to work, she never smiled when she went to work, Maybe it was the boss Max. I guess she liked the guy. I walked into the kitchen and there sat a list of things I needed to do.

1\. Wash the cloths

2\. Wash the windows

3\. List for food what I needed to get

4\. Clean bathroom

5\. Make Sam and Michael dinner and supper

I groaned and walked over to put the kettle on, I needed at least three cups of coffee for me to try and stay awake. I was so tired and I needed to sleep. I could feel a big headache coming on and it's nasty. I groaned again as I had to go to the board walk in the sun, it's going to kill me. I poured my self some coffee and sat at the table, there was a comic. "Vampires Everywhere" I raised my eyebrows. I turned the first page. The first page was a vampire biting on the girls neck. And the next page was a vampire handing a flask to the girl. She drinks and becomes a vampire. I nodded my head. It was true, one way you can become a vampire is getting bit near death then drink the blood of a vampire. Or the other way is to drink the blood of a vampire then you become half. Who ever published this comic, which there was no name must be an expert, a vampire or a hunter.

I drank my coffee and looked at the list of food items and some money was left on the side. I cleaned my coffee cup and grabbed the list and the money. I walked outside and got Sam's pushbike. I road as fst as I could, wanting to get back in doors. It didn't take me long to get there and the place was packed with friendly faces. I walked in the shop and checked to see what Lucy needed. I picked up all the items and only one person was working at the till. A guy was flirting with a girl who was wearing nothing else in a bakini. We stood in the line for ten minuets and she still was chatting away. I heard some people complain but the guy at the till never paid anyone attention. I picked up my basket and walked out the line. The guy stopped chatting and looked at me, the girl put her nose in the air thinking she was only person in the worls that everyone should pay attention to her. Snob. I slammed my money on the counter and walked out of the shop. He called after me but I carried on walking. I balanced the basket infront of me and made my way home. I stopped and opened the bottle of coke and drank out of the bottle, my throat was dry. I sat under a tree for shade and lit up a cigarette. I watched as cars go by and some honking their car horns. I rolled my eyes. After my cigarette, I got back on the bike. I cut threw the fields passed grand'pa's horses. Pollon stuck to my white trousers staining them orange. Great.

Grand'pa never noticed me ride passed him, he was to busy talking to his baby and waxing it. I smiled and stepped inside the house. The curtains was closed and I passed out on the chair. I closed my eyes and relaxed. I could feel my self fall asleep. But I was disterbed when shoes coming down the stairs. I opened my eyes and it was Sam. He laughed when he saw me. I smiled. I lifted my arm up for Sam to pull me up. I was to lazy. Sam rolled his eyes and helped me up. I picked up the basket and started putting the food away. Sam grabbed the orange juice and poured me and him some. I smiled and thanked him. I put all the cloths in the washing mashine not bothering to seperate the colours.

I looked at the time and I made a bacon sandwich. I told Sam to take Grand'pa and give him a bottle of root bear. I cut my and Sam's sandwich in half. Michael was nowhere to be seen. Sam sat down at the table flicking threw the vampires everywhere comic.

"Wheres Michael." I asked.

"In bed. He hasn't been feeling well." Sam replied.

"His he sick." I asked.

"I think so."

We ate our dinner in silence. Sam was asking me questions about vampires. I just gave him some rubbish reply. My mind went back to Michael, I hoped he will stay in his room. I didn't want him vamping out on his family. I know your thirst is hard to control, the longer you leave it the more danger you will become in exposing us. You would become feral. I cleaned the dishes and Sam then helped me out. I said I will buy him a comic if he helped me with the windows. I loaded the basket of cloths and hung them onto the washing line. Grand'pa was sitting under the shade eating his bacon, but not the bread. Once the cloths were hung, I cleaned the wondows. Grand'pa got the ladders out and I did the top windows, lucky I'm not scared of hights. Michaels curtains were closed. The phone rang and Sam ran inside as Nanook followed close behind. I continued with my work. I heard Sam talking to someone and I checked to see who it was. I looked at him and frowned. He started laughing. He put the phone down and ran upstairs and he knocked on Michaels door. I could hear chatter telling Michael that mam was on the phone. I picked up the phone and put it to my ears.

 _"Hello."_

 _"Michael are you still in bed."_ Lucy said down the line.

 _"Nope. I'm up."_ He lied.

 _"Michael would you do me a favor and look after Sam for me tonight. Max asked me to go out for dinner with him."_ Lucy asked.

 _"Sam is old enough to stay by himself."_ Michael snapped.

 _"Yes I don't need a baby sitter."_ Sam voice said in the back ground.

 _"I have plans. Can't Harper do it."_ Michael told her.

 _"Listen Michael you come in the morning, you sleep all day and Sam's always alone. At the moment the way Harper has being acting I don't trust her with Sam. I think she is a bad influence on him. Please Michael I really want to go."_ Lucy begged.

 _"Harper isn't a bad person mom. Her parents are missing and she has had a lot going off. She is trying to stay out of our way to think what she wants."_ Michael defended me.

 _"I know. But I don't know what goes on in that girls mind. Please Michael."_

 _"Okay mom."_

 _"Thanks honey, bye bye."_

I put the phone down. I'm a bad influence on Sam. How? What have I showed that I'm a bad influence in this family. Only thing that I have done wrong is come home this morning, that does not make me a bad person. It's like I'm not going to have a party while Lucy is out on her date and invite people I do not know into this house. I'm not like that, I have the most respect for my family. I havn't given her any bad attitude, I don't come home drunk. I don't steal, only this morning but she woman should not have passed out with her purse on the ground. Finders keepers right. I got busy cleaning the house, trying to forget the things that Lucy said, if I was that bad why did she bring me here, she could left me living on the streets.

* * *

 **Marko POV**

I woke up to the sid eof the bed empty. Harper must of left some time during the day to go home. I just wished she hadn't, my heart hurt with her being gone and far away. I pulled the pillow towards me and hugged it. Small drops of blood stained the pillow and I pulled it to my face and inhaled. The rice scent was slowly faiding. With her scent that strong, I could of just gotten of with my self by her scent. But I wished she was here to help me out to give me her hand or mouth. I smiled at the thoughts in my head. In my life I have never slept with another vampire, but I have heard rumors that it is amazing. I put on my coat and walked in the main area. David was sitting in his wheel chair glaring at Star. Laddie was colouring Paul and Dwayne was riding on the skateboards. David smirked at me. I bit my thumbnails.

"Okay leys go." David comanded.

Star got up from her bed but David stopped her. I sniggered.

"No you stay here with Laddie." David told her.

Star sulked. She only wanted to go to the board walk to see Michael, to tell him what monsters we are and they have to find a cure how to turn them back. We walked to our bikes and started them. We followed David as we took a different root. David told us to slow down and turn out lights off. We jumped of our bikes and walked outside Michaels house.

* * *

 **Harper POV**

Lucy just left to go to dinner with Max. She was happy that the house was clean and asked Sam if he helped. He covered for me and I have to but him a comic. Me and Sam chattered about crap while I was folding the cloths what I have just ironed. Sam was getting the stuff out to make a sandwich. Michael came downstairs and leaned on the door frame. Grand'pa came into the kitchen looking for some aftershave. Sam passed him a bottle of windex. We laughed as Grand'pa rubbed it on his cheeks. He was crazy.

"Big date." Michael asked.

"Thought I pop by and show some of my handy work to the Widow Johnson."

"What did you stuff. . . Mr Johnson."

All fun was ruined when Michael said that. Gran'pa grabbed his stuff and left quickly. He looked upset and Michael looked as he didn't give two shits.

"That wasn't funny." I hissed.

"I'm going to make a sandwich. Want one." He offered.

I smiled. "Thanks Sam."

"Don't bother." Michael replied throwing his glasses on the table.

"Loose the earring, it's not you." Sam told him.

"Piss off." Michael snapped.

"Hay." I snapped at Michael.

"All you do is give attitude. Been watching to much Danesty." Sam joked.

A roar of bikes could be heard from outside. The bike lights came on nearly blinding me. I hissed and ran behind Sam. Pots and pans came of the hangers, curtains flapping all over the place. Nanook had his ears back barking. Michael ran into another room and we followed close behind. The bikes followed. Me and Sam could hear Michaels name being called. Michael walked over to the door.

"No Mike don't even." Sam shouted.

As soon as he opened the door, nobody was there. Leaves blew gently on the floor. I looked around outside, I saw no one. What were they playing at. Why did they come to the house.

"What's going on Mike." Sam asked.

"Go take your bath." Michael told him.

I followed Sam upstairs and I told him that I would play some music. I walked into my bedroom and turned the vinal on. Michael was turning into a vampire and it wasn't good. He started to change, not for the good, but the bad. His attitide has changed, the way he has been snapping at people for no reason. I remember my brother Dillan, he was a full vampire, he never changed one little bit. He was still the same brother like I used to remember. When I turned into half, I was the same old me. I am still the same old me. Maybe vampire blood changes people in different ways. I started to dance to the beat of the song.

 _Dig if you will the picture_

 _Of you and I engaged in a kiss_

 _The sweat of your body covers me_

 _Can you my darling_

 _Can you picture this._

 _Dream if you can a courtyard_

 _An ocean of violets in bloom_

 _Animals strike in curious poses_

 _They feel the heat_

 _The heat between me and you_

 _How can you just leave me standing_

 _Alone in the world that's so cold_

 _Maybe I'm just too demanding_

 _Maybe I'm just like my father, too bold_

 _Maybe you're just like my mother_

 _She's never satisfied_

 _Why do we scream at each other_

 _This is what it sounds like_

 _When the doves cry_

 _Touch if you will my stomach_

 _Feel how it trembles inside_

 _You've got the butterflies all tied up_

 _Don't make me chase you_

 _Even doves have pried_

 _How can you leave me standing_

 _Alone in a world thats so cold_

 _Maybe I'm just too demanding_

 _Maybe I'm just like my father, too bold_

 _Maybe you're just like my mother_

 _She's never satisfied_

 _Why do we scream at each other_

 _This is what it sounds like_

 _When the doves cry_

 _How can you leave me standing_

 _Alone in a world thats so cold_

 _Maybe I'm just too demanding_

 _Maybe I'm just like my father, too bold_

 _Maybe you're just like my mother_

 _She's never satisfied_

 _Why do we scream at each other_

 _This is what it sounds like_

 _When the doves cry_

 _When the doves cry_

 _When the doves cry_

 _Don't cry_

 _When the doves cry_

 _When the doves cry_

 _when the doves cry_

 _Don't cry_

 _Don't cry darling_

 _Don't cry_

 _Don't Don't cry._

At the end of the song, I could still Sam singing with no music. I laughed and shook my head. I opened my bedroom door and saw Michael walking up the stairs, I noticed his eyes have changed. He was making his way towards the bathroom. He pushed the bathroom door open, Nanook started barking and Sam screaming using his fingers as a cross. Without thinking, I ran out of my room and tackled Michael to the ground. I fell on my back and Michael on top. I punched him a couple of times in the face and tried to kick him off me. I noticed he was staring at my neck, I pushed his shoulders back. It didn't work, he was to strong and I'm half vampire. He grabbed hold of my hair, lifting my head up and smashed the back of my head on the tiled floor. My vision bacame more blurry, black spots filled my vision. Michael pinned my arms down onto the floor his nails digging into my skin.

"Sam." I screamed.

Michael just laughed. Michael bit down on my shoulder, as I screamed in pain. I tried to kick him off me. I could feel his fangs in my skin, they burned. I could feel my skin ripping away from my body and the feeling of loosing blood. I heard nanook barking while he bit michaels arm. Michael screamed and released me. With my blurry vision Nanook bit Michaels hand, Sam carried me calling for his dog. Sam placed me on his bed and ran to lock the doors. Michael screaming and kicking the door calling me and Sam out. Sam stayed still till he heard a door close and Michael wrecking his bedroom. Sam picked up a comic and dialed a number.

"I need you're help. Michaels a vampire and he just bit my cousin." Sam panted.

I felt like I was dying. I opened and closed my eyes, all I saw was white light. The blood loss made me feel like I was floating. This is it Harper, my time is up.

"He wears sun glasses in the house. His nails are a bit longer, he always had bad breath though. Huh huh okay."

Sam pu the phone down and packed some cloths into his bag. He ran out of his room them Into my bedroom. I heard him going threw my draws. The longer I laid on his bed the more I felt like I was slowly dying. Sam came back with a bag over his shoulder. He pressed a cloth on my shoulder and I hissed in pain. He put the red and black jacket over me and picked me up.

"Where . . . are . . . . we . . . going." I asked.

"To the Frog brothers place."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own any oof the characters from the film The Lost Boys, I only own my OCs.**

 **I would like to wish everyone a Happy Christmas and a New Year.**

* * *

 **Sam POV**

As Michael told me to go take a bath, I was beyond pissed, what was he hiding. I knew deep down something isn't right, deep down in my gutt it doesn't feel right,Michael isn't himself. I remember him coming home wasted with a brown haired guy, he couldn't stand on his own feet and his words were slurred. The dark haired man was smirking, as he watched Michael stumble into our home. But I do remember him talking in the middle of the night, about him sleeping on the ceiling. Did he take some drugs mixed with alcohol? Has he started drug dealing making him acting a total different person, a person who I do not recognise.

But tonight he had made a joke about a Widows dead husband, he was out of order, and he didn't look sorry for what he had just said. It hurt me that he had to go ruin Grand'pa's date. I'm happy that Grand'pa had finally moving on he deserves happiness in his life, why is Michael trying to ruin that, his Michael jelouse or something. I could tell the way that Grand'pa looked upset, it upset Harper aswell. She looked like she wanted to throw a punch in Michael's face. I was beyond pisses that he talked out of respect to anyone, it was like he was spitting venom. It was the way he dressed all in dark clothing and his new ear peircing. I remembered when Michael told me that peircings were a waist of time and money, so why has he changed his mind. Since he has met that gypsey girl he has totally changed, but not for the good.

When I was taking my bath, I smiled as Harper started to play Prince, Purple Rain album. I loved the song When Doves Cry. Nanook was laying beside me near the bath tub. I sang along as I washed my hair, I slid down and went under water. The warm water relaxed me and making me tired. I pulled myself up out of the water and I heard Nanook growling. I looked at him and he had his ears back looking at the bathroom door. I heard the floor boards creak just outside, something wasn't right. Nanook only growls when he feels threatened or someone is threatening the family. I quickly got out the bath, leaving the water in and put on a bath robe.

The door burst open causing me to scream, like a total girl. Michael stood there with his face changed. Fangs and oranged eyes, every kids nightmare, even my nightmare has come true. Michael is a blood sucker. He stepped forward as his finger nails scraped on the door, I stepped back. I panicked and he was smirking. Only thing I could protect myself was to hold my hands out and put my fingers in a cross. I heard footsteps and I saw Harper tackle Michael to the ground. I saw them both struggle and Harper throwing a few punches at Michael's face. I was so scared that I ran out of the bathroom, and locked my bedroom door. I ran to the bathroom and I saw Michael pinning Harper down. I couldn't look. I locked the bathroom door. I heard banging, them I heard a scream, Harper's scream.

"Sam." She shouted.

I ran to my bedroom door, and hesitated to open it, my hands were shaking as they gripped the handle. Maybe it's a trick, Maybe Harper has turned to join their sides. What if my cousin is dead. Maybe I could save her life. Taking a few breaths, I unlocked my bedroom door. I ran down the hallway and stopped in my tracks. Harper's white jacket was covered in blood, Michael was biting into her shoulder. What am I suppose to do, I'm to chicken to fight. Harper was slowing down, she was looking blood and I'm doing nothing about it. I heard barking and Nanook biting Michael on his leg. Michael screamed and pulled back. Nanook pounced and started tugging on his cloths. I waisted no time picking my cousin up in my arms, from the corner of my eye Nanook bit into Michael's hand. I ran out of the bathroom and carried Harper into my bedroom, I laid her on my bed. I called for Nanook and he came running in with blood staining his fur. I locked the door. Michael was calling my name banging on the door. I heard him run into the other bathroom and he started banging on the door. Michael started screaming, and Nanook was barking like crazy. The barking stopped so did Michael, I heard him scream and slam his bedroom door shut and stuff being thrown around. I picked up the phone and looked at back of the comic book and dialed the Frog brothers shop. After a couple of rings, someone picked up the phone.

"Hello."

"Hello Edgar, I need your help ASAP. Michael is a vampire and he has just attacked my cousin." I screamed.

"He bit her." Alan said.

"Huh, yea on her s-shoulder." I replied, looking at my cousin laying on the bed.

"Does your brother sleep alot, afraid of sunlight and bad breath." Edgar asked.

"Huh, h-he wears sunglasses in the house, his fingernails are abit longer. Huh, he sleeps all day, but he has always had bad breath." I told them.

"Okay what we need you to do is grab some cloths and bring your cousin here. We need to make sure she isn't turning. We all need to keep a close eye on her for a couple of nights. Hurry." Alan said and then put the phone down.

I put the phone down and started packing. I quickly changed into a simple pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I ran out of my room, ordreing Nanook to stay with my cousin. I ran into Harper bedroom and started putting someof her cloths into a bad even her girl things. I picked up her black and red leather jacket. I ran back out and stopped outsides Michaels bedroom, I pressed my ear near the door and everythings silent. He's probably asleep. I shook my head and ran into my bedroom. I picked up one of my shirts and pressed it to her shoulder, she screamed making Nanook bark. I placed her leather jacket over her body and carried her, Nanook followed close.

"HELP." I heard Michael shouting and more things being thrown around. I didn't stop to check to see if he was okay.

I road my bike as fast as could to the boardwalk. I couldn't ride more fast because I didn't want to cause any accidents. I could feel her body to begin to shake and I could feel blood soaking threw my shirt. Her skin was more pale and her nails dug into my skin. I rode more faster as I knew if I didn't I would loose her.

As I got to the Frogs comic book shop, they both were waiting outside. They had closed the shop. I shouted and they ran towards me, I noticed some people staring at us but didn't bother helping. Edgar carried my cousin and Nanook close behind. They closed the shop door and I followed them both down into the basement. The basement walls were covered in crucifixes and stakes. Bottles of waters were on the shelves. There were other weapons on a table in the far corner. I watched them place her on the table and tieing her hands and feet down.

"What the hell are you guys doing." I shouted.

Edgar and Alan stopped what they were doing. Edgar pulled me to a side.

"Sam listen. We need to do some tests, skin and blood. We need to check her teeth every couple of hours. Sam have trust in us." Edgar said.

He was right, Michael bit her, what happens if she turns. I sat on the couch watching the brother do their work. Edgar took some of her skin from her shoulder and placed it under a microscope. Alan looked at her eyes and checked her bite marks. I sat there like a duck, how can I help my family.

* * *

 **Marko POV**

We laughed as we drove to the board walk, to hear Michael panic put a smile on my face, but my smile ended when I felt Harper panic. We only did a joke for him not to her, we all knew she would be a great sister, even David approved of her. But I hated to feel her panic. I heard what Michael said to his Grand'pa, we would of found it funny, but to hear my mate snap at him it hurt. Even her younger cousin was discusted with him. We hid in the shadows as we watched the old man drive to the Widows house, Max was on a date with their mother.

We parked our bikes in our usual spot as we walked around the board walk to check if there was any more people who we need to get rid off. Star and Laddie was on some rides, but she kept on looking around the board walk, we all knew she was looking for Michael. We looked around as we stood near the rails. The beach was more packed with new holiday goers, and more runaways were pick pocketing on the beach. I was pushed back and Paul nearly fell backwards off the bars. We saw Michael grab David by the collar of his coat.

"Where is she." Michael demanded.

David laughed and blew cigarette smoke in Michael's face.

"If you want to see Star again, you better come with us now." David warned.

We all jumped on our bikes and rided further down the beach. We did not hoot and howel, we drove in silence. I tried to get into Harpers mind to show her what we do, but I couldn't get threw.

"David." I mind linked.

"What." He mind linked back.

"I can't mind link Harper." I replied.

"What do you mean." Paul asked.

"It's like the link has been cut off." I told them.

They all looked at me in confusion. I tried again in my mind and pushed more till my head hurt. I could feel something, but couldn't break threw. I tried again, but lucky that Paul rode beside me and held me up as we drove.

"Bud, you okay." He asked.

"I can't scence her. Somethings wrong."

"We go to the house after we done with him. I'm sure she is asleep. A female vampire nearly in heat will make her tired." Dwayne replied.

I smiled at him, but I knew something wasn't right. I know when my mate goes into heat mode I will feel what she feels and see's. I havn't felt that since we slept near each other. I havn't got anything of her since she has left. David stopped the bike and we stopped too. We ran and climbed up a tree, looking down from the cliff as we saw a group of punks partying away. They danced around the bondfire with drinks in their hands dancing to " _Walk This Way"_ by Aerosmith. We laughed as we saw them fall over and sing to the rock song.

"Michael. Over here, you don't want to miss this." David told them.

"Michael." Paul whispered.

We all laughed as he got of his bike and climb up the tree. He looked down at the group of punks in confusion. We laughed as we carried on watching them. As they danced, we could smell the blood rushing threw their vains, and the smell of blood made us breath more fast. Paul wanted to go down and party, he was having trouble control his thirst.

"Initiations over Michael, it's time to join the club." David said.

We all hid our face in the shadows and David pulled his face into the light of the bondfire. Michael heats skipped a beat as he looked at us in fright. We all laughed at him as he moved back away from us. We all knew he was scared and he was shaking in fear. I hung from a tree and looked at him.

"Hi Michael." I said.

David stopped laughing as we all flew towards the party. As they carried on dancing, we grabbed each punk. Some moving backwards to fall on the sand. Cans of bear was thrown at us, but we laughed. David bit into a bald punks head, I snapped a punks neck, Dwayne ripped someones tounge with his teeth and Paul peeled someones scalp with his nails. We all called Michaels name to join in the fun. We drank and danced till we felt dizzy. We all could feel Michael trying to fight the thirst and we could feel him shift into his half vampire self. We heard Michael scream as he fell of the tree. We laughed as we flew back up to the cliff, we stopped infront of him as we saw Michael burry his face in his hands.

"Now you know what you are, now you know what we are. You never grow old Michael and you never die, but you must feed." David said as he whiped blood on his chin. We all laughed as Michael started crying.

"What have you done to me. I almost killed my cousin, you bastards." Michael screamed.

When Michael said that, we all stopped laughing. Dwayne growled and so did Paul. David stood looking calm. I balled my hands into a fist and I ran up to him and punched him in the face. Dwayne pulled me of him."

"What have you done to her." I demanded.

"I don't know. All I remember is seeing blood." Michael told us.

I ran passed my brothers, and jumped on my bike. I rode as fast as I could, I wasn't bothered as I nearly ended going over a car or getting knocked over. I wanted to know if she was okay. I needed to know that Michael hasn't hurt her. I could hear other motobikes behind me as my brothers caught up with me. Michael was lagging behind. We came to the fields as the Emmerson house came to view. All the lights were off, and the front door was open. I dropped my motobike and stood outside the door. Michael walked inside, as David cleared his throat. Michael turned around and looked at us.

"You need to invite us in." Dwayne told him.

Michael raised his eyebrows. "Your invited."

We all stepped in and I could smell blood. It was my mates blood. I flew up the stairs and into the bathroom. There were loads of blood on the tiled floor. I ran into another badroom and it was filled with her scent. It was her bedroom, her draws were on the floor and some cloths missing. But there was another scent, and I followed it into another bedroom. The bedroom was filled with comic books. On the bed was a pool of blood dried into the bedsheets. I ran down stairs and pinned Michael to the wall.

"Where is she." I threatened.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the movie The Lost Boys. I only own my characters.**

 **Hay guys I need help on the next chapter, so please leave any ideas in the review area. The next chapter will be where Tomas sees Harper, and Sam is at dinner with Max and Lucy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 **Sam POV**

"Hold her down." Edgar shouted.

We surrounded the table what Harper was laying on. Alan and I held my own cousins wrist down while Edgar tied rope around her wrists. We don't know what had just happened, one minuet we were taking blood samples from Harper and then the next she started to scream and thrash her own body around. She pulled hard and snapped the ropes and hit Alan in the face knocking him into the cabnet of holy water. We were okay, till she started screaming about an hour ago. She hisses and spat at us like a wild animal.

"What's wrong with her." I asked.

"I don't know. We have never seen anything like this." Alan replied whilse looking at me.

Edgar bumped his brother away and lifted Harper's lip up, we looked in confusion at first, but then soon realised she had fangs. They were not like Michael's fangs, Harper's fangs were breaking threw her top gums and pulling out her adult teeth. Edgar frowned as he looked at her. Alan got out a small tourch and opened her eyes. My eyes went wide as her eyes were more red but one of her eyes were half red and orange, It was strange. It was like she had heterochromia. My heart sunks as I watched my own family turned into a couple of blood suckers and me and mom are the only humans left in the family. Grand'pa's is an alien. We had to protect rest of our human family.

"Harper look at me." I demanded.

Harper stopped hissing and looked straight at me. I watched her face soften, and then she relaxed while she layed on the table. She started at me not even blinking, it was kind of freaky. I gave my own cousin a soft smile and ran my fingers threw her hair, I noticed how hot her body became. I frowned and placed the back of my hand on her forehead. She was burning up. I noticed she was breathing more heavy and it started to freak me out. I gulped.

"Edgar. Why is she burning up." I asked.

Edgar stopped looking at the blood samples from his microscope. He took of his latex gloves and looked down at her. He placed his hands on her head and grunted. He checked her teeth again and they nearly broken threw her gums and her adult teeth were hanging by their roots.

"Alan, have we got the new issue on destroy all vampires." Edgar asked.

"Yes it arrived this morning, I havn't had the time to put them out yet." Alan replied.

"Bring a couple of them down here."

Alan nodded his head and went back up stairs to the shop. I looked down at my own cousin as she started panting. Her eyes were closed but her body was shaking. It wasn't long before Alan came back down stairs with a couple of comics in his hands. We circled around the table and started flicking threw the pages. I stopped when one page caught my attention.

 _A vampire is most commonly formed when another vampire kills a human by nearly draining them of blood but leaving a certain small amounts behind. Once the victim's heart has stopped the vampire introduces his own blood into the vitcims system. The vampire blood contains a virus which re-sequences the haman DNA thereby transforming their cells into something similar to cancer cells except stable in nature. It is this similarity to cancer cells that gives them their immortality since cancer cells are immortal. The process isn't instant and often takes 24-48 hours during which time the pre-vampire is clinically dead. There is also another way by someone being turned into a vampire. The human will drink the blood of a vampire to turn half, the process of a human becoming half vampire will take to 24 hours, then the human will have to make their first kill to turn to a full vampire._

 _Once a human has being turned into half vampire and still hasn't made their first kill, the hunter or slayer will kill the head vampire to turn half vampires back into human, but the human once turned will still feel like a vampire. The vampire cells take more than three months to clear in the human bloor._

 _If a vampire finds his/her mate, if the human was half, they can turn into a fully vampire by a simple bite. With the old vampire blood in the humans will be shocked and be brought back alive the dead vampire cells to take over the human body. With a simple bite of a vampire, his/her mate will go into fully blown heat within a weak. If he/she does not mate, the female vampire will mate with another vampire killing her mate while she mates with another. The male vampire will go into blood lust and mate with any female/male vampire, if the male vampire mates with a human, he/she will become pregnant and after giving birth he/she will die._

 _Symptoms:_

 _Heterochromia_

 _Body tempature change (hot and cold)_

 _Body shakes_

 _Change in appearence_

 _Dark vains_

 _A mate can see what her/his threw eyes_

I slammed the comic down and looked at my cousin. Edgar and Alan stopped reading and looked at me. I walked over and noticed she has calmed down. I watched as she grew more pale, and I also noticed she was not breathing.

"Sam what is it." Alan asked.

I turned around and looked at my two friends. I rubbed my face and ran my hands threw my hair. I wasn't bothered if my hair is in a mess.

"Harper was half vampire." I told them.

"How do you know what." Edgar asked.

I walked over to the table and opened the comic book to the page what I had being reading. I couldn't be asked to explaine it to them, it was better of them to read it. edgar and Alan both looked at me. How stupied could I have been, I should of noticed the symptoms when they gave the the god darn comic book on the first night. The morning when me and Michael wrecked Grand'pa house, she was really in a pissed of mood. I should of known, but I am confused about the car crash.

"I need to tell you guys something." I told Edgar and Alan.

They both nodded their heads and sat around the table.

"Just over a week ago, Harper was in a car crash. We had a phone call from the hospital saying some people brought her in. Mom told me she lost control of the car and went flying out the front window. Aunt Lucy said that she had a pole nearly hit her heart. But before that, me and Michael never paid attention, we thought it was people making it up. But now I believe it isn't, some of Harpers friends told us that she was with her brother Dillan, the problem is that we went to Dillan's funeral. But shortly after, her frinds went missing and so did her mother and father." I told them.

"Do you know the people who talked to your mom." Edgar asked.

I frowned. "Yes a guy in the same year as Harper. Tomas Stoke, his parents do sunday mass at the church."

Alan nodded his head. "Do you know the church number."

I nodded.

Edgar and Alan both looked at each other.

"Call them. If they know Harper was half a vampire, maybe they can help to explain more."

* * *

 **Vintage Faith Church**

Tomas stood with his father as he watches his brother take Ordination Of Priests. Tomas stood with his back straight as his eyes glued to the cross infront of his. His hands locked together as his necklace hung in his hands. He was only seventeen, and he stood proudly by his fathers side listening to the words being said as his brothers kneeled before him and kissed the holy ground. His brothers stood up and kissed their knuckles. Tomas smiled as he passed the red wine to his brothers and a slice of bread. He looked us as he noticed his mother begging him to come over.

Tomas excused himself and bowed his head to the lord. He walked with his back straight as he followed his mother. He noticed some of his hunter friends look at him and he smiled. His mother closed the door.

"There is a Sam Emerson on the phone. He wishes to speak with you." Tomas mother whispered.

Tomas smiled and kissed his mothers cheek. He picked up the phone and waited his mother to leave. In his eyes, he was protecting his mother from evil, he hated coming home late at night with cuts and bruises lying to his mother. But he was lucky that he had his father by his side. They both hated lying, but at least they both knew that the Lord will forgive them.

"Hello. Tomas Stoke speaking."

"Hi it's Sam Emmerson. Harper Lee cousin."

Tomas frowned. He remembered Harper from school, she was fun and bubbly but the whole village knew that her parents were drink and drug addicts. But he hated was that he put a stake threw her chest to stop her from saving her vampire brother. He prayed to God for hours that night, and asked God to protect her from such evil.

"Sam I do remember you. How can I help."

"It's Harper. We think that she has being turned into a vampire. H-her eyes are different colour and she is breathing funny."

"Has she being bit or drank any blood." I asked.

"I can't see any bite marks, but her vains are black."

I prayed. Lord had to protect her more.

"Sam what ever you do, don't let her outside. Lock her up." I informed.

"Why." Sam sounded panicked.

"Sam. she isn't half. She is turning into a full vampire. Give me your address and we be down there soon as possiable."

I listened as Sam gave me the address. I put the phone down and walked into the church. I looked at my father and gave him one of those looks, I nodded my head to the other hunters. My mother looked worried, but I kissed her cheek. As I watched the mass be over, we watched as the Bishop left. We went into our basments and sat around a holy table.

"Tomas whats wrong." My father asked.

"Remember when we killed Dillan Lee and saved his sister Harper into becoming a vampire."

They all nodded their heads.

"I just had Sam Emmerson on the phone. He told me that her brother was one, but he attacked Harper. He said that she is a vampire."

"I gave her a warning while she was in hospital. If she becomes a vampire I will kill her and the family." Faith said.

"No. Sam can't find any bite marks. But he said her vains are black and her eyes are different colours. Her body tempature is out of control and she has grown vampire fangs." I told them.

"How can that happen." Faith asked.

"All I can think off is a vampire has marked her. But with her brothers blood still in her system, it has shocked the vampire cells to awaken." My father explained.

"So your saying Harper has a mate." Faith said.

Me and my father nodded.

"From what we know she hasn't mated yet. Tomas did you get the address."

"Yes father."

"Come'on pack up. Lets go see our little blood sucker." My father said.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the movie The Lost Boys. I only own my OC.**

* * *

 **Tomas POV**

"The light of God surrounds me

The love of God enfolds me

The power of God protects me

The presence of God watches over me

The mind of God guides me.

The life of God flows through me.

The laws of God direct me.

The power of God abides within me.

The joy of God uplifts me.

The strength of God renews me.

The beauty of God inspires me.

Wherever I am. God is!

Amen." I prayed as I kneeled with my family and brothers.

We ate our supper with my mother and father, taking in everything. Well me and my father, I don't want my mother to panic because we are fighting evil. If she knew it would drive her crazy.

As we started to pack our stuff, I looked around at my partners. They all was wearing their normal cloths, but they had their fighting gear in their bags. They jumped in the Van in the back as we kissed and hugged my mother good-bye. She gave me a small smile but I knew that she was sad that we are leaving her alone. I said a prayer for protection and jumped into the van. As we drove, I looked in the mirror and saw that my was watching us leave.

We had only been here only a week and now we got the call from Sam Emmerson. When I first answed the phone, I thought he was going to ask me to come to his and read his comic books. At school he was bullied for been different, and picked on about his fashion. I stood by and watched as he sat by him self.

His cousin Harper was never at school, she used to sit in the graveyard talking to her grand parents. We all watched her from being a good girl to turn into a creature of darkness. We watched as her brother came to visit her threw the night as she slept, he used to leave her money as we all knew the money her parents had was spent of drugs and alcohol. We watches as her brother's pack kill his parents and turned his sister. We followed and we saw where they slept. Threw the day we killed the pack and saved Harper. We watched as the darkness in her eyes leave her soul as we killed her brother.

We covered it up by a car crash, and her aunt Lucy Emmerson buyed everything what we said. I told my Lord that I was sorry for lying to the family. Now where on the road to Santa Carla, rushing to get to the Emmerson Family. So soon as Sam said her vains are black, we knew we never have much time. We feared that she will become like a succubuss vampire who seduced humans to kill. We knew that she had being marked by another vampire, but from what Sam had told me, that we all think that she has a mate. We knew she will be more hard to control as she will be in heat very soon. All we have to do is kill her mate and do it fast before she fully turns.

As we drove we knew we were into something dark, we knew some of us will not survive when we reach Santa Carla. But we had to be strong and prayer that our Lord will give is the strength to fight.

* * *

 **Harper POV**

I open my eyes and look around at my surroundings, where am I? How did I get here? I don't remember anything. As I try to sit up I am being pulled back down onto what ever I am laying on. I look at the person, and it was Sam. I noticed he was a little pale and dark circles around his eyes. I watched as he places a cloth on my forehead and I relaxed.

"Where am I." I croaked.

"At the Frogs comic book shop. I told you after when Michael attacked you." Sam replied as he was patting the cool cloth to my forehead and face.

"I don't remember."

"You don't remember how you got here." Sam asked

I shook my head. All I could remember was I was in my bedroom after Marko and his family pulled a little prank of us. Then I listened to some music, then Michael attacked Sam. After that everything was a blurr. I closed my eyes trying to think what had happened next, but nothing. I opened my eyes and Sam was putting something in the water, but I couldn't smell anything. He popped the cloth back into the water and rinsed it out. I gave me a soft smile and placed it on my skin.

I screamed as a felt my skin burn. I tried to get out of something holding me down. I could smell my skin burning flesh and the sound of pasta bubbling on the stove. I hissed and tried to bite my own cousin. He screamed and ran out of the room. Tears falling down my face as the burning got more worse. I tried tugging my arms and feet free but my arms and legs what had being held down burned my skin. I heard steps coming down stairs and the comic book guys surrounded me. The one with the head-band touched my cheek. He grunted.

"What did you put in the water." He asked.

"Garlic. Like you told me to." Sam replied.

I hissed as I tried to got out of their trap. I wanted out, I wanted to be free. I wanted Marko, I tried calling his name in my head but nothing came threw. He probably be asleep as I knew it was day time. I looked around and saw another comic book guy grab a needle and placed it in my vains, he tried to draw blood but nothing came out.

"Edgar I can't get no blood." The guy said.

Edgar tied a elastic band around my upper arm and went for my biggest vain. I hissed and spat as they tried to get more blood. He tried another vain, but they both got nothing. I watched in horror as they got a razor and sliced it on my wrist, no blood came out.

"I'm going to kill you." I hissed.

Sam stepped back holding a stake in his hand. Edgar and the other boy paid no attention to what I was saying. They grabbed a spoon and lifted my upper lip up. They all looked at each other.

"Sam don't pay attention to her. She is like this because she hasn't had any blood. Also, she wants her mate." Edgar said.

"We don't have much time." The comic guy said.

"What do you mean." Sam panicked.

"Her fangs are fully way threw and her eyes are fully changed colour. We can't get no blood because she hasn't had any blood in her system." Edgar replied.

"What does that mean." Sam asked.

"She has nearly fully turned." The other guy said.

"Tomas please hurry up." Sam whispered.

* * *

 **Tomas POV**

As we drove past Santa Carla sign we could feel how the darkness flooded the area. The sun maybe bright, but we all knew there was plenty of deaths by vampires. The salty water smelled different like rotten bodies. People smiling and kids running around. We all noticed the amount of kids missing and we knew we had a pack of vampires on our hands. We knew by that no one had caught them these were old vampires. We drove around the area looking for a comic book store but we couldn't find one.

We needed a little break so we got out our van and went to the nearest cafe to get a drink and some foor. Over the road we saw a church, I went and asked the priest if I could have some holy water, I had to lie to my brother to the lord that it was for the hospital. I came out and spotted a woman. I smiled and walked upto her.

"Excuse me Miss. I was wondering if you could tell me where the nearest comic book shop is." I asked.

The woman smiled and told me it was just around the corner. I thanked the woman and went into the cafe where my partners were. They all was eating a pasta bake with a coffee. We sat around the table and thanked God for the food. We quickly ate, and made our way to the comic book store. It looked like a run down bakery. The shop sign said closed. We knocked loudly on the door. We waited for a couple of seconds then the door opened.

"Can't you read the sign." A boy said.

"Are you Edgar Frog." I asked.

"No. Who are you." He asked.

"Well we got a call yeaterday telling us to come and see Sam Emmerson." I replied.

"Your father Tomas." He asked.

"No. But my father is, I'm his son Tomas." I replied.

The guy opened the door to let us in. We looked around the store and it was filled with comics and dust. We followed the boy down the basment. We saw the place was filled with vampire stuff and a couple of vampire movies laying around. We saw Sam, he looked tired.

"Sam." I said.

He looked at me and smiled. He looked behind him and I walked over. I saw Harper laying on a table with her hands and feet tied down. She was very pale and so thin. Sam was right, her vains were black. Her eyes were more yellow with orange in the middle. I smiled and touched her head. She was burning up.

"Tomas." Harper said.

I winced at her voice. Her voice sounded raw. I looked at her teeth and noticed they was not pushing back into her gums.

"Sam I need you to tell me what happened." I asked.

"Well it all started when Michael was following a gypsey girl. Then one night I thought that Michael had come home drunk, but the next morning he said something about his chinese food that looked like bugs..."

"Mind tricks." A girl replied.

"But Michael was acting weird wearing sun glasses in the house and sleeping all day. But I remember when we moved here that Harper was the same as she left the hospital. But she was more awake in the day, but she said she had a bad head. Then one night when my mom went on a date with Max, some guys who Michael hangs around with rode around the house with their motorbikes calling Michaels name. I asked him what is going on, but he told me to take a bath. Then Michael tried to attack me but Harper stopped him but Michael bit her and now she is like this." Sam finished.

I huffed. "Sam there is something you should know... Harper wasn't in a car crash, she was half vampire just like your brother. I staked Harper a little to slow her down so we could kill Dillan. The reason why she had a bad head and tired was because she still had her brother vampire blood cells in her system, but they was slowly dying. But someone must of set it off." I told sam.

"Wait your telling me she was a vampire before they moved to Santa Carla." Edgar asked.

"No she was turning back human." I replied.

"So how come she is a vampire still." Sam asked.

"Sam, we think she was bit by her mate. Do you know anyone who she has being with." I asked.

"She stayed out one night, but she never said where she was. But she was out during the day with me. She got Michael a job. No I don't know who she has being with." Sam replied.

"Any boy." Faith asked.

"Not that I know off." Sam shook his head.

"What about these guys who you talk about." I asked.

Edgar cleared his throat. "We don't know much about them, but they go by the name Lost Boys. We only see them at night but they always cause trouble around the video store. Also, when other people get into a fight they go missing."

"Did you tell the police." I asked.

"Yes. They don't care for those who go missing." Another boy said.

"Whats your name." Faith asked him.

"Alan."

Faith smiled.

"So whats happening to my sister." Sam asked.

"We don't have much time. If we kill the one who bit her, she be back to nornal." I told them.

"But isn't she full." Edgar asked.

"Nearly. But killing the one who turned her works for half vampires too."

"Did you know that." Sam asked the boys.

They both shook their heads.

"Okay where going to go threw everything. Some guys who have come with us are new so here are a quick lesson what will happen to her if we don't kill the one who bit her...

1\. Vampires have much lower levels of this neurotransmitter Serotonin acts as an inhabitor against violent, agressive and impulse behavior.

2\. Like Harpers eyes, they have two colours. Yellow and Orange which means they will stay that colour till she mates then her eyes will turn orange. But if she doesn't mate soon her eyes will turn yellow which means she become more feral. Sometimes in a feral vampire their Iris becomes hyperdilated, they will have black eyes. In addition, the retina now reflects more light into the rod cells, causing the eyes to shimmer in the dark.

3\. As for their teeth, we all know vampires have two sets of teeth, haman and fangs. But in Harpers case, her fangs have pushed her human teeth out so her fangs will remain. But when she turns back human her fangs will remain. Only way to get them to look more human is to file them down. Their nails will thicken and sharp points. Their hair will grow more slower because there is no blood flow.

4\. We know human blood is much more lighter than vampire blood. A vampire bloor will be a dark brown or red sometimes black because an increase to iron and bile levels allowing more oxygen and clot more faster.

5\. Vampire body tempature is 60 degrees fahrenheit during while they sleep, 74 when a vampire is active. But because Harper is in heat mode her body tempature is up and down, in heat her tempature is 150 degrees. When she is in heat more use ice cold water to cool her down. " Tomas explained.

"Okay. But we tried to take her blood, but we couldn't get any." Edgar said.

"Did you cut her skin." Faith asked.

"Yea. Nothing."

"She needs to replummish. Give her beef blood, it's full in iron and she be asleep after feeding. We can run some tests while she sleeps." I told them.

We all nodded our head and talked what we were going to do. I talked to Sam explaining what we are going to do, but I knew he was worried about his brother and cousin. We knew that when Michael bit her, that he never turned her. She was turned before. But we knew that Harper has a link to her mate. When he feeds we be on the board walk patroling the area, when the link opens up we search for the vampires. As I sat a warning to every male and female, we knew that Harper will try and feed from us.

"Sam. Your mom called to tell you that Max is having dinner tonight." Alan said.

"Who is Max." I asked.

"He works at the board walk with my mom." I replied.

"And these vampires hang around there all the time." Faith asked.

"Yea why." Edgar asked.

"Check him out." I told Sam.

"Why."

"If a vampire sires humans, the vampires will stay near the head." Faith replied.

"So you're thinking that Max is the head vampire." Alan asked.

"He might be." I replied.

"He does have that dog."

"Might be a Hell hound." Edgar mumbled.

"Listen, take some of our stuff and have dinner with your mom. Try and get your brother to stay in. We look after her while you three go." I said.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the movie The Lost Boys. I only have my OCs.**

 **Guys I'm not sure on this chapter, please tell me what you think.**

* * *

 **Sam POV**

As the sun went down, me and the Frog brothers rode our bikes as fast as we could to Grand'pa's house. We checked the sky and there was no sun in sight, Max will be there soon and we havn't got much time to prapair for him. If he is the head vampire, we could ring Tomas to let him know, but we also had to find out who also bit Harper. We have asked her about has she drank anything, or someone following her. But she said no. In someways I believe her, but apart of me tells me that she knows who bit her. If her mate bit her, I knew she will protect him or her. I just wish she would open up to us and let us kill him or get him to change her back somehow. Tomas told us that her mate will be possessive and will never let her go. Also, we learned that her mate will not share Harper with his pack or her family. I hope my cousin will be okay with them, I just hope that they do not hurt her while we are not there.

We saw a red car outside the house and Michael riding out the garden. He looked tired and had a five o'clock shadow. Alan and Edgar kept an eye out if Michael vamped out on us while we check if Max was the head vampire. We breaked and ran inside the house. We heard Grand'pa humming a tune holding a root bear in his hand, heading towards his little work-shop of horrors. We held the holy water in our hands in a small bottle and Alan had the crushed up garlic. We heard mom talking to someone so we rushed into the dining room. We stopped dead in our tracks and to see mom and Max kissing. I cleared my throat. Mom and Max pulled away and started laughing. I frowned as I saw Max hold his hand infront on his mouth. Probably to hide his fangs.

"Mom, these are my dinner guests. Edgar and Alan Frog brothers."

"Oh, I didn't know you were having guests." Mom replied.

"If there isn't enough, we could get a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and eat in the kitchen." I replied.

"No there is enough for everyone. Max this is my son Sam and his friends Edgar and Alan . . . Frog." She said making sure thats there last name.

"Mmm." They both said and nodded their heads.

We helped out in the kitchen while mom was talking happily with Max, she was laughing whilse drinking a glass of red wine. Edgar and Alan kept a look out of anything looked weird. I walked into the kitchen and mom handed me a small dish with grated cheese, I motioned Alan to follow me, we binned the cheese and poured in the grated garlic. I smiled and placed the small dish on the table. I walked back into the kitchen and got some glasses. Edgar already poured the holy water into a jug. We washed our hands and sat around the table, Max joined and he asked me about school and how I thought of Santa Carla. Mom came out with hot plates and Spagetti Bolonaise and some bread. We all dug in and chattered.

"This is lovley Lucy." Max complimented.

"Thankyou. I hope it tastes good...Oh boy someone around here has bad breath." Lucy told us.

We all stopped eating and looked at Max. Max looked up from his plate and noticed we were stairing at him. He looked at me and I quickly looked down at my plate of food. I noticed Max looked at Edgar and he did the same.

"Nanook will you stop breathing on me." Mom said to my dog.

"Go on, go upstairs." I told my dog.

Nanook did a small bark and did what he was told. Max watched as my dog walked up the stairs. He smiled and looked at my mom, my mom smiled back. Edgar and Alan put some garlic on their food and I did the same.

"Do you want to cheese on that." I offered to Max.

Max smiled. "Thankyou." Max said and put the garlic on his food.

"Sam grated the cheese himself. My son." Mom said proudly.

I nodded my head and smiled. We watched Max take a huge mouthfull and he started choking. Mom stopped eating.

"Max you alright." Mom asked.

"It's, it's not cheese. It's garlic." He gasped.

"I bet you hate garlic." I asked.

"No I like garlic. It's a little to much. It's raw garlic." Max said.

Mom picked up the small dish and smelled it.

"How did that get there." Mom asked in confusion.

"Here drink some water." I threw the holy water over his trousers. Max screamed and started wiping the water with his cloth.

"Does it burn." I asked.

"Are you nuts, it's freezing." Max hissed.

Edgar nodded and we all ran around the table. Alan blew out the candles and Edgar turned of the lights. I grabbed the mirror and held it infront of Max's face.

"No what." Mom asked.

"Must be a circuit braker mom." I said.

"He's not glowing." Edgar whispered.

"I know. Hit the lights." I whispered back.

Edgar turned the lights on and Max screamed as he was his reflection. He even made mom scream.

"Sam what has gotten into you tonight." Mom sounded upset.

"I think I know whats going on." Max said.

"You do." Edgar replied.

"Yes and Sam your wrong." Max told me.

"I am." I asked.

"I'm not trying to steal your mother away or replace your father. I just like to be your friend. Good night Lucy." Max said and walking out the dining room.

"Thanks a lot." Mom told us.

I looked at the two Frog brothers. "Major mistake."

* * *

 **Tomas POV**

"God she is hungry." My father said.

I looked down at Harper and watched her drink from a straw. Her eyes were orange but there was a hint of yellow to them and her teeth were fully way threw. What we noticed, she never had human teeth only fangs. Her fangs were not big, but small like a baby vampire. We had to tie her to a chair and feed her with her head back. While my father fed Harper me and Faith took some blood samples and checked under the mircoscope. We noticed her human cells were dying off, only human cell in her body was red. The vampire cells were killing her white blood cells. Her red blood cells were joining to the vampire cells, which spread like cancer. We also noticed that the vampire cells were working threw her body two fast.

"Why is the blood working to fast." Faith asked.

I went into my bag and pulled out a thermometer, I placed it into her ears. It bleeped and I checked her body tempature. She was burning up, and her skin rose as I touched it. Lucky she was asleep when we placed her down on the table. My father tied her hands and feet and began to wash her skin with a drop of holy water. Lucky it didn't burn her skin. We cleaned her body and placed a crucifix on her forehead. We placed a peice of meat under the microscope and a drop of her blood. We watched as her blood cells attacked the meat.

"We have only twelve hours left." I told them.

"What should we do." Faith asked.

"Pray. And wait for the others to return." I told them.

"We have not much time. I say we kill her, save her soul." My father snapped.

"And then what. Have her mate's pack and come and kill us." I snapped.

"We can take them. Comeon brother, she is suffering. She has been threw too much in the past weeks. She has been a vampire twice, come'on. Don't let her suffer." Theo said.

"I can't do that. Just wait till they get here. I would like to talk to Sam first before we do anything to her." I told them.

"Listen. If she turns, she be the first to come after us. Remember we killed her brother Dillan infront of her. Now we plan to kill her mate, she want revenge." Faith hissed threw her teeth.

* * *

 **Max POV**

I was beyond mad at the little shit. Had my dear Lucy son figure out I was the head vampire. Smart boy. I chuckled. Lucky that Michael invited me in, or I would be dead after their little stunt. Even I was supprissed that the Frog brothers knew about vampires. I still wanted Lucy and her sons but the Frogs would have to go, they are getting in the way.

I looked at the road and turned left towards my house. The lights were off and no sign of trouble. It was weird that on a weekend that the streets were quite. I stopped my car and walked towards my home. I closed the gate and I heard whining. I looked around and Thorne came out and sat by my feet.

"Is that you Thorne. Is that you making the noise." I asked him.

Something hit me in the head and fell onto the floor. Thorne started barking. I picked up what was thrown at me and it was a kite of a vampire bat. Lights shone in my face and the raving of bikes stood infront of me. I snapped the kite and threw it in the bin.

"Inside the house now." I shouted.

The hooting and howling stopped and everything went quite. My son's came out from the shadows and walked inside my home. David gave me a smug smile and I growled. I followed my son's into the living room. David lit a cigarette and I walked over and pulled ot out of his mouth and stomped it out on his cheek. He hissed.

"I've had enough of you all. Act your age or you will be seeing daylight." I snapped.

The boys stopped laughing and looked at me in shock.

"What's gotten you knickers in a twist." Paul joked.

I walked over to him and slapped him across the face. Paul stopped laughing and looked at me in shock. I heard my other son's growl at me but I growled back. They stopped growling and submitted. I smiled. I hated it when my son's didn't respect me. They needed to learn their place. This is why they needed a mother, a mothers guidence and Lucy would be prefect for that.

"Now that I have your attention. We are moving forward. Tonight I went to Lucy's house for dinner. Michael is out of control and a smart mouth. David show him his place, if not youre mate will be killed." I threatened.

"Mate." Dwayne asked and looked at David.

"Oh, didn't David tell you. Michael is his mate. Star is Michaels mate." I told them.

"Oh David. You have to let us know who gives or takes." Paul laughed.

"ENOUGH. Paul if you don't shut your mouth I will shut it permently. At the dinner I noticed Harper isn't there. I was hoping to meet her, I need to make sure she is the perfect daughter. Marko, how is she." Max asked.

"She's missing." I told him.

"Excuse me." I mocked.

"Michael attacked her. We went to the house and she wasn't there. Her cloths were missing." Marko told Max.

Max raised his eyebrows. "You better find her. She is in heat any vampire who comes by here will smell her and mate her. Find her, she be feral till she mates with you. If you don't find her we will be exposed." I warned.

"Anything else." David asked.

"Yes. Kill the Frog Brothers." I asked.

David frowned. "Why."

I hissed. "Tonight I had raw garlic in my foor and holy water thrown at me. They know about us and I want them gone. One more thing, Star feeds tonight if not I will kill her tomorrow night." I threatened.

They all got up to leave and rode towards the cave.

* * *

 **Harper POV**

 _I looked in the mirror as I staired at my white dress and vail. My deep copper hair hung low past my bottom in to small tight curls and my neck fully exposed. My nails were more longer and my eyes were a dark red. I smiled and noticed that maids were clearing up the mess and packing my belongings._

 _"Mademoiselle. Mademoiselle, etes-vous pret a etre marie." The maid spote French._

 _(Miss. Miss, are you ready to be married."_

 _"Non, je ne suis pas." I replied. I noticed I didn't have a american accent, but I sounded more French. (No, I'm afraid not.)_

 _The maid tutted and held my hands in hers. She was a old woman, but for some strange reason she comforted me. I smiled and let my tears fall._

 _"S'il vous plait ne plaure pas. Depuis que votre mere est passee, votre pere ne veut que ce qui est meiux pour vous." The maid said. (Please don't cry. Since youre mother passed, your father only wants what is best for you.)_

 _"Pour epouser quelqu'un que je ne connais pas." I snapped. (To marry someone who I do not know about.)_

 _The maid gave me a sad smile. "Votre pere dit qu'il est riche et s'occupera de vous. S'il vous plait manque florance, le soleil sera leve bientot." The maid sounded worried. (your father says he is rich and will look after you. Please Miss Florance, the sun will be up soon.)_

 _I smiled. I knew not to argue back to my elders. I squeezed the maids hand and took a deep breath. I knew something wasn't right, I looked like me but not. I felt different. The doors opened and I could head soft harp music playing._

 _"D'accord." I told her. (okay)_

 _I walked down the hall and men and woman in 16th century clothing. I frowned. I looked and I saw a man smile at me standing with two men. In my head I should know them, but I don't recognise them. I stopped infront of the vicar. I felt someone stand beside and and lifted my vail over my head. I looked up at the person._

 _"Marko."_

* * *

 _(Okay just to let everyone know, she was dreaming of Marko's past. He was married to a woman called florance so Harper was in her shoes. Marko was human but he was killed after his wedding and so was flornace. I will do another chapter on his past.)_

* * *

"Marko." I whispered.

"Harper. Who is Marko." A voice said.

"Husband. Past." I mumbled.

"Shhhh, Harper your dreaming. Wake up. Come'on wake up. Come back to us." A voice spoke softly.

"She isn't married." Another voice said.

"I know. She was bit by her mate, so she can see his past life before he was turned." Another voice said.

"Harper open your eyes." A voice told me.

"No. Marko is close." I whispered.

"Where is he."

"Near." I told him.

"Where." The voice asked.

"Outside." I whispered.

* * *

 **Marko POV**

I walked around the boardwalk in circles. Everytime I picked up my mates scent, I lost track of it near the giant dipper. I even give Dwayne my mates scent, but it was like a dead end. Everytime we was close, we lost her. I ran my hands threw my hair in frustrantion.

"Anything." David asked.

"Nothing." I replied.

"I tired to track her. I can't break threw the smell." Dwayne told me.

"What smell." Paul asked.

"Rosmary and Garlic." I told them.

David followed us to where her scent stops. We looked around to find a scent, but nothing. We looked around in circles, but we stopped looking once we were outside the comic book shop. David raised his eyebrows and stood near the shop door. He inhaled and then chuckled.

"Cleaver. Cleaver indeed." He muttered to himself.

"What is." I asked.

"They used rosmary and Garlic to protect the shop so we loose scent. They used old folk lore of garlic and rosmary for vampires can not cross. In the 16th Century people used to hang rosmery and garlic on their roof of their homes to protect vampires from getting in. Marko, she is in there. I can smell her on the other side of the door. He scent is weak but I can just about to smell her." I told Marko.

"How can I get her." I snapped.

"Mind link." Dwayne told me.

I huffed. "I have tried. All I get is nothing."

"Push her walls down." David snapped.

"David but that will hurt her head. To much preasure will nearly kill her." Dwayne said.

"But it's worth a shot. Marko do it now." David snapped.

I nodded and walked to the nearest ally, which happens to be at the back door of the comic book shop. The smell of garlic was more stronger and it made my vampire scence mess up. I sat down and leaned on the wall. I blew out a breath like a human would and closed my eyes. I called out her name in my mind, but nothing. I pushed more harder and I felt more pressure in my chest and my mind went dizzy.

"Harper." I mind linked.

Nothing.

I opened my eyes and slammed my hands on my legs. I looked at Dwayne for any advise.

"Concentrate on her scent and her mind. Don't listen to the noise around you." Dwayne said.

I nodded my head and closed my eyes to try again.

"Harper." I mind linked.

"Marko." I heard her mindlink faintly.

"Where are you." I mind linked back.

"Comic book shop. In the basement. Marko hurry, they want me dead. Please I'm hurting." Harper sounded upset and panicked.

"Shhhh I'm outside. I won't be long." I told her.

I cut the mind link off and nodded to Dwayne. Dwayne walked off and talk to David and Paul who was keeping a look out. David picked out a Surf Nazi who was high. I knew what he was doing, David was going to control his mind for him to break the door down. Once the Surf Nazi does that Paul will kill him. I stood up and waited for David to give us the signal.

* * *

 **Harper POV**

"Harper tell us who marko is." Tomas shouted.

At this point I was tied up whilse standing. My wrists were bleeding and I was getting weaker by the second. I looked threw watery eyes to see that Tomas and the others had holy water and stakes in their hands. There was only Tomas and his father here, but they was weary. I could feel their heart race and their blood pump threw their body. Tomas stood infront of me and placed a silver cross on my forehead. I could smell my skin burn and the sound of sizzling in my ears. I hissed and screamed.

"Would you chop of my head like you did to my brother you murdering bastard." I spat.

"Son. We have to kill her now. The blood has took over and her mate will be able to find her with his blood fully in her system." Tomas father said.

I burst out laughing and spat in Tomas face.

"Marko is here. He is going to kill you." I screamed.

"Tomas the holy water." His father shouted.

Tomas poured the holy water over his hand and did another cross on my chest. I screamed. I could hear banging at the door. I could smell my mate, marko was close.

"Marko help." I screamed.

Tomas jumped as we could hear more than one growl and claws scratching on the door.

"Tomas kill her now." His father shouted.

Tomas picked up the stake and placed it to my chest over my heart. I looked at him wide eyed and started crying.

"Please help me." I cried.

"God will help you." Tomas said.

"Tomas help me please. I want to live. Please don't let me cry." I sobbed.

"Your damned. I only can save your soul." He whispered.

"I-I don't want to die." I said looking into Tomas eyes.

"Son. She is lying. Don't listen to her." His father shouted.

"Lord. Please forgive her transgressions. Cleanse Harper Lee of her iniquities. Heal her braken heart. Calm her spirit. End all sickness and pain. Release her from all that is not of her. Protect her from her enemies. Lord save her soul. For you are Harper Lee help and delivery. Amen."

I watched in slow motion as Tomas raised the stake and closed his eyes. I shoot my eyes tight, I was scared to die. I waited for the inpact but it never came. I opened my eyes and Tomas was held by the throat. I smiled as I saw my mate.

"Marko. He was going to kill me." I told him.

"Shhh pet. I'm here, no one can hurt you baby. Are you hungry." Marko asked.

I smirked and nodded my head.

"Bon Appetit." Marko told me.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters from the movie The Lost Boys. I only own my OCs.**

 **As promissed I will put in about Marko's past love. As writing this I nearly started crying.**

* * *

 **Marko POV**

"Bon appetit." I said.

I pulled the young priest who I heart my mate call him Tomas. I put up a good fight whilse I dragged him towards Harper. Her arms were stretched over her head and the ropes cut threw the skin leaving blood run down her arms. I watched as her face slowly transform into her vampire self, God she looked beautiful. Her dark copper hair hung loosly down her back, with knotts at the ends. Her face changed but looked more bumpy on her forehead and her cheekbones were risen to sharp points. Her lips become more swollen and her fangs extended more. I smiled as she leaned forwards trying to bite Tomas. I smirked and moved the guy back. Harper looked at me with self risen eyebrows and gave me the loose. I wanted to play with her food. I smiled as I leaned Tomas further to my mate. Her lips brushed his skin and I moved him back to me again. Her head snapped up at me and she gave a high pitched growl. I chuckled.

"Marko. If I don't feed I will be having your man parts for dinner." Harper threatened.

I hid my smile with my gloved hand. She looked cute when she was pissed. I nodded and leaned Tomas forward who was begging for his life. I laughed, how pathetic. I watched with amazment as my mate ran her tounge over Tomas neck. I heard her purr as she sunk her fangs into his skin. She bit hard as a heard crushing on his bones and blood trickling down her chin and down her chest. I growled. I looked at her as she drank, she didn't gulp her food down, she drank nice and slow taking her time. I heard as she drank, she was purring and suckling like a little kitten with her eyes closed. Tomas heart was slowing down, bit Harper stopped drinking and looked at me threw heavy eyelids. I was about to finish him off.

"No." She whispered.

I looked at her and frowned. She snapped the ropes from the planks and walked over to me and gave me a kiss on the lips. I watched her bite into her wrist and place it over Tomas mouth. I watched as he tried to spit out the blood but quickly she covered her hand over his mouth. It took a while as Tomas fought not to drink blood, but he did. Once he did, Harper let him go. Tomas coughed and cursed under his breath. He looked at us with frightened eyes.

"Your worst nightmare. Enjoy it while you can. Now you know what it feels like when your own family will kill you." Harper spat.

I took her hands in mine as we walked out the comic book shop. The smell of garlic made my eyes water. I looked around as we came threw the back ally. I looked to see David and Dwayne gave me a short nod and I did the same. Paul was bouncing around probably have a blood high but as soon as he saw Harper he gave her a girly wave. She gave him one back. David chuckled and walked away followed by Dwayne. Paul spotted a chick so he was going to fuck her then feed. I looked at Harper who was looking at Paul. I smiled.

I pulled her close to my body and kissed her on the head. She leaned in to the kiss and purred. She looked at me with long eyelashes and kissed me on the lips. I pulled her close and walked forward till her back hit the wall. I deepened the kiss whilse lifting her hands over her head and applied a little pressure. I heard her moan, as she jumped up and wrapped her legs around my waist.

We pulled apart and looked at each other in the eyes. Her eyes were a dark redish brown with thick lashes what looked fake. Her lips were pale but full. I noticed she was more pale but wish a slight pink blush to her cheeks. I smiled and leaned down and kissed her again. The kiss was short and sweet.

I can't believe what had happened in the short amount of time. I found my mate and the next thing is she gets attacked by her brother. Then she gets hurt by vampire hunters, I don't know what I would do if I loose her. If my mate dies, I would see my last sunrise. She is my world and my everything. To humans it would sound silly, but to our kind it's different. She helds light to my darkest hour. When Max told us about how we find our mates, I thought it was aload of bull shit. But he was right, it was like only me and Harper in the world and we fought against anything and anyone. She is what make my undead heart beat again and to make me feel only a little bit human.

We walked onto the boardwalk hand in hand as we checked out territory. I told her the turf of ours and the Surf Nazi and explaine other vampire things to her. I noticed men and young teenagers giving her the eye which held lust. But what was weird is that some of the young teens were following us. It was like she is a magnet for food. I chuckled as she kept on looking behind her.

I brought her a pink cotten candy and a stuffed teddy. We met up with the others which Paul and Dwayne was happy enough to give her a hug. David just smiled, but the smile faded quick. He didn't like showing his emotions in public.

"Welcome to the family." David said.

Harper smiled and followed me to my bike. She sat close behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist tight. Paul chuckled. I could feel that Harper was smiling behind me.

"We havn't took off yet." Paul told her.

"I know. Just tired." Harper replied and then yorned.

"It's understandable. Your young it will take a year or two to ajust being like us. But it be worth it." Dwayne told Harper.

She nodded and rested her head on my back. I placed my hand on top of hers and heaned forward so my arms were resting on the handles. I looked around for any trouble, but I didn't see anything. But I had a feeling we were being watched. I looked around but I found nothing.

"You feel it too, huh." David asked.

"Yes." I replied.

David threw his cigarette down and started up his bike. We all did the same as I straightened my back. I chuckled as Harper gave a small mumble. We raced down the beach towards the woods. We could smell people here, smoking weed and making aload of noise. We drove faster towards the bluff. I could hear Harper laugh behind me as she wiggled my bike.

"Do you want to fall off." I told her.

"No." She joked.

"We can have fun when we get back to the cave." I told her.

"I'm tired." She replied.

"I'll wake you up." I said turning around and gave her a wink.

She laughed and kissed my cheek.

"Naughty naughty." Paul joked.

* * *

 **Sam POV**

After dinner I healped mom with the dishes. She wasn't looking at me or talking to me. I felt bad for what I had done, but I had to make sure that my mom wasn't dating the head vampire. I felt bad the other night as mom had to come home from her date with Max. This is twice that I have screwed up and now I'm paying the price of my mom not talking to me.

But on the good side, now we know that Max is not the head vampire, I be happy that my mom will date him. I know he is kind of the geeky side, but he looks good in my books. Nanook seems to like him, but he whimpered as Max left the house. But I begged my mom and Max to give it another go tomorrow night, at first mom was not sure but Max helped.

Mom gave me a small smile and agreed to go on a date at Max's house. I shook hands with the man and helped mom with the dishes as my own punishment. We never talked but at least I was trying. I guess I just didn't want to see my mom get hurt again like my father did to her.

Grand'pa walked into the kitchen, mumbling about "Bad elements" I laughed and shook my head. He opened the fridge door and pulled another bottle of root-beer and some more cookies. I heard mom tut as she saw her own father eat to much junk food.

"Mom. I'm going to bed." I told her.

She gave me a soft smile. "Okay. Night."

I smiled. "Night mom. Night Grand'pa." I called out.

I opened my bedroom door and put on a big t-shirt what Michael gave me. I found my mom's eye mask and jumped into bed and Nanook following close behind. I patted him before turning of the lights. I placed my eye mask over my eyes and grifted of to sleep.

I must of not been asleep for long, but I heard my bedroom door closed. I sat up quickly and turned on the light. Pulling of the mask I was a big owl with his wings spread out.

"AHAH-AHAH." I screamed and moved back on the bed.

"I wish he would stop giving me these things." I mumbled to my self.

I pushed the cool sheets away from my body and pucked up the stuffed animal. I opened my wardrobe and looked for a place to put the darn thing. I moved the beaver and the cat away and placed the owl in the middle. I looked at all of the dead animals. It was like grand'pa was trying to tell me something, but I couldn't think what. I huffed and closed the door.

"Ahhh" I screamed.

Michael was standing there, he looked like shit.

"I saw them." He whispered.

"Listen Mike, I am a good kid but if you work with me, we can kill the head vampire." I told him.

"I thought it was Max." Michael asked.

I shook my head. "So did I but he passed all the tests. Mike Max is human just like us . . . well me mostly."

"Michael. Michael." We heard shouting.

We walked over to the window and opened it. We looked to see the gypsey girl.

"Is she one of them." I asked.

"Lock all the doors and windows." Michael told me.

I only took a couple of steps when a gush of wind blew in my bedroom. I turned around and she was standing infront of Michael. I screamed and ran under my bed sheets. Great place to hid from the undead. I peeked threw the hole and looked at my brother and the girl.

"You knew where they took me the other night." Michael asked.

"Yes. But I did try and warn you." She replied.

"That wasn't wine what David gave me. It was blood, David's blood." Michael told her.

"You drank someone's blood. Are you crazy." I shouted.

"If I havn't met you, and I didn't like you...It was all my fault. Its my fault that you are suffering. But Michael me and Laddie are not like them. We..."

"You have to make you're first kill." I cut the girl off.

"Why didn't you kill me last night." Michael asked.

"I couldn't. David wanted you to be my first, thats all he wanted. Everyday it gets harder for me, I'm weak." Star cried.

Michael grabbed her by her arms roughly.

"Why did you come here tonight." Michael asked.

"I wanted you to help Laddie and me." Michael laughed and walked away.

There was another gush of wind and the girl was gone. Michael ran to the window and I followed. She was nowhere to be seen.

"Star." Michael shouted.

"Don't kill anyone till we get back to you." I shouted.

I ran over to my bed and grabbed the "Vampires Everywhere" comic. I turned the comic on the back cover and dialed the Frogs number.

"What are you doing."

I looked at Michael. "I've got connections."

* * *

 **Marko POV**

I laid in bed next to Harper as she slept. I smiled down at her as she was cuddled close to my body. Her face pressed gently onto my chest as one of her hands held onto my jacket. By the time we got to the cave, she was asleep. Lucky that Paul rode beside me keeping an eye on her so she will not fall. I carried her to the cave whilse David and the others went to see the teenagers who was running around near our home. I flew into the cave, Laddie was fast asleep on the couch, but Star was no where in sight.

I placed her onto my bed, pulling the sheets over her body. I took of my boots and laid next to her. I'v come a long way to learn what I am and a long way to finally feel love once again. The first love didn't go so well.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _I rode threw the woods on my black hourse as I came close to my fiance's home. I had beenaway helping my family out who run a little run down farm. My mother was sick whilse my youngest sister had a high fever. My parents were poor, but I worked with King Henry III who I helped him with the war. He paid me well as I was due to me marry a girl names Flornace. She is close friends to the king and he gave us pramission to marry soon._

 _As I rode to the family home, the place was full of cheer as they saw me ride buy. I smiled and waved at the villagers. To the poor, I had enough money to give away for those who need it. I was not a greedy person like my brother John. He had a gambling problem and in dept with thousands, he was killed a year ago._

 _I made my wayt into the house and waited for her father to come down stairs. We chose not to marry in a church, because there was some people who are plotting the kings death. Lucky Henry II gave us pramission to marry at her fathers home, and to repeat the wedding after the war was over._

 _"Fils." Her father called. (Son)_

 _I smiled and kissed back of his hand. "Pere." (Father)_

 _He chuckled and patted me on my shoulder. We walked and talked about the weather, like the English would do. It had grown into a habbit and now talking about the weather was a French new thing. We talked as we got ready, as we didn't have much time. Maids panicked as the sun started to go down, in the past couple of months, children and a whole family have been killed by what we called undead. To me, I believe it had something to do with animal attacks who have strange diseases what we can not name. We watched as the graveyard grew more day by day. As people blaimed the undead, they would leave goats and sheeps to keep it demon away._

 _"Nerveux." My father-in-law asked. (Nervouse)_

 _"Oui je suis monsieur. Je suis reconnaissant que le roi Henry nous ait autorise a nous marier ici." I replied. (Yea I am sir. I'm grateful that king Henry gave permission for us to marry here.)_

 _He nodded. "Le roi un grand homme." (The king is a great man)_

 _"Il est monsieur. Je ne peux pas attendre que la guerre soit finie." I replied. (He is sir. I can't wait for the war to be over)_

 _"Je suis d'accord." He agreed._

 _We talked for a while as we waited for the doors to open. The doors opened quickly as we walked and stood infront of the people. The rich and the poor was invited. It was Florance wish for the poor to be here to witness their marrage. The harp began to play as I looked behind me as I watched Florance walk down the ailse. I smiled at her and held her hands in mine. The servese was short but nice. As we kissed each other, the doors burst open. Two men came in with guns in hand. I looked at a scruffy man in shaggy cloths come up to us and hit my father-in-law in the face._

 _"Arretez. Arretez. Ce mariage ne peut pas continuer." The man shouted. (Stop. stop this wedding can't go on.)_

 _"Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire." I asked. (What is the meaning of this.)_

 _The man laughed and pointed his gun at me._

 _"Il ne vous a pas dit. Votre nouvelle femme etait destinee a m'epouser. Il m'a paye pour tuer sa femme afin qu'il puisse epouser ma soeur." The man shouted as he looked at my father-in-law. (Didn't he tell you. your new wife was meant to marry me. He paid me to kill his wife so he could marry my sister.)_

 _"Pere." Florance asked in shock. (father)_

 _"L'homme eat fou. Il est train de mentir." My father-in-law spat. (The man is mad. He is lying.)_

 _"Menteur." The man shouted. (Liar.)_

 _The man pointed the gun to my father-in-law and shot him in the head. The screams of people ran around trying to get out of the room where the wedding had being held. Children screaming, falling over their own feet as they tried to get out of the door only to be trampled on by others._

 _I grabbed Florances hand and went to run past the two mad men. They saw us and shot the gun. My arm went heavy and I stumbled back onto the floor. Looking behind me, florance helf her hand over her chest. The bullet hit her heart._

 _"Non. Non. Non." I cried. (No no no.)_

 _I crawled to her and rested her head on my lad. Her eyelids were fluttering open and closed. I grabbed her hand and rested my hand over the bleeding hold. I looked down at my wide as tears fallen down her cheeks. Her lips coated with blood._

 _She breathed heavy. "Mon amour. . .Ca va. . .Ca ne fait pas de mal regarde moi." (My love. It's okay. It doesn't hurt look at me.)_

 _I looked at her face as she looked at me with her big blue eyes. My tear drops fall onto her cheeks and fell onto the stone floor. I squeezed my eyes shut, praying to God to save her. I heald onto her hand, I didn't want to let her go, I wasn't ready to say good-bye._

 _"Attends mon amour. Vous allez etre bein quelqu'un sera bientot ici." I cried. (Hold on my love. You're going to be okay someone will be here soon)_

 _"Markus." She breathed shallow._

 _I placed my finger to her lips. "Shhhh ne parle pas." (Shhhh don't talk)_

 _"Je. Je t'aime." She told me and took her last breath. (I. I love you.)_

 _I cried more heard as I lifted her body close to mine. I placed my last kiss on her lips as the blood trickled out of her mouth. I stroked her face and rasted my head on hers._

 _"Reveillez-vous. S'il vous plait reverillez-vous." I whispered. (Wake up. Please wake up.)_

 _I heard laughing as the footsteps came more closer. They stopped behind me, as I felt something cold press against my head. I was ready for death, I couldn't live with out Florance. The person took the gun away from my head and he stood infront of me. I noticed he had pearls and other items of what they had stolen from the people they killed. I looked at the corner of my eye and saw in horror as his friends killed a family of six. I looked at the man in the eye, I wasn't scared to die. I watched the man kneel infront of me and press the gun to my chest._

 _"Coeur pour un coeur." He told be before I heard the gun shot. (Heart for an heart.)_

 _ **End of Flashback.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the movie The Lost Boys. I only own my OCs.**

 **I like to thank everyone who has took their time to read and comment on my story. Also, I would love to thank FLOWERCHILD23, LOSTBOYFAN8797 and some of the GUESTS, I love you guys so much for your love and support.**

 **After doing the last chapter explaining more on Marko's past, I've had some very good feed-back. So thankyou very much.**

 **Also, I would like to do one on David but I'm having trouble tuning in onto him which he is a very hard person to read, so I leave you guys to do David fanfic which I love.**

 **Okay, so I have a couple of more chapters to do and then I am finished. I'm planning on doing another Lost Boys story but I will let you guys pick our of DWAYNE, PAUL, MARKO, LADDIE OR THE FROG BROTHERS.**

 **So I hope you enjoy this chapter. You have being WARNED that there is some rudeness ect, what ever people call it. By the way it is my first time writing a M rated story. So please tell me what you think.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Harper POV**

I woke up to Marko sitting up beside me. I blinked acouple of times and it looked like he was deep in thought. He had his knees up and his arms rested in his knee rubbing his fingers over his lips. It was like he was stairing into space. I sat up slowly, wincing at the pain what the hunters had put me threw. Marko never noticed I moved close to him, and I placed my hand on his shoulder.

He stopped rubbing his lip and turned to face me. His eyes held sadness and lonleyness. He smiled at me and the shine in his eyes came back. I gave him a soft smile while he placed his arms around my waist, pulling me up for me to sit on his lap. I leaned so my back was rested on his chest and I felt soft kisses on my neck causing me to growl.

"How are you feeling." Marko asked me.

I turned to face him and pecked him on the nose. "Sore but good. How are you." I asked.

"Happy your here." He replied.

My shoulder twinged in pain and I sat up and rubbed my shoulder. Being tied up with my arms in the air was the worst feeling. Remembering if my legs gave way my arms would pull from their sockets. I felt his strong fingers slide up my spine and down my back rubbing his thumbs into my muscles. I purred tilting my head back. I could feel my muscles loosen up.

"Better." He whispered.

"No more." I pouted.

He laughed.

"Take of your top and lie on your front. I be back in a sec, just going to get some body oil. what do you fancy." Marko asked.

"What you got."

"Everyone. Dwayne makes the body oils." Marko elplained.

"Mmmm rose and lavender." I told him.

Marko smiled and hopped over the bed to plant a quick kiss on my lips. He pulled away, while I whinned. He laughed as he left the room whilse letting some pigeons in who sat above me.

"You better not shit on me." I warned them.

* * *

 **Sam POV**

"What do you mean she is gone." I asked the Frog Brothers on the other line of the phone.

"We just got back and the place is trashed and blood everywhere. Sam your sister has broke out and killed father Tomas and his father. The girl Faith is missing." Edgar explained.

I kicked the bin what was by my feet. How could my cousin escape in rope what was soaked in holy water. Before we left we injected garlic into her system so when we left Harper was weak. I put the phone down and walked into Michael's bedroom. He was asleep, feet sticking out from under the bed. I walked around, Nanook following close behind. I grabbed Michael's hands and pulled him from under the bed.

"Sam. What the fuck." Michael mumbled.

"Mike. Harper is missing." I whispered. I didn't want to wake mom and Grand'pa up.

"No she is with Star." He mumbled dropping of back to sleep.

I slapped Michael in the face.

"Remember that night you attacked her in the bathroom." I reminded him.

Michael winced. "Yea."

"Well after you went into your bedroom, I packed acouple of mine and Harpers cloths. I took her to the comic book shop. Mike Harper is turning into a vampire, Edgar and Alan did some tests and they said she had a vampire mate. A vampire near who wants Harper. But the frog brother just got home and Harper is missing. Father Tomas body was left to find with his throat ripped out. A Surf Nazi was left for dead and so was Tomas father. Faith is nowhere to be seen." I explained.

"Your the one who took Harper." Michael asked.

"Yes. Why." I asked.

Michael licked his lips. "I think I know who is Harpers mate."

My eyes went wide. "Who?"

"Marko." He told me and growled.

Nanook growled back.

"Whos Marko." I asked.

"One of the vampires who turned me."

"Ohhh. Come'on hurry up." I grabbed Michael by his black shirt.

"Where are we going." He asked.

"To the comic book store. I want to check it out."

Michael nodded his head and slipped on his shoes and I did the same. I grabbed anything out of the pile of cloths and some random shoes. Me and Michael quickly but quitley went down stairs and into the garden. I told Nanook to "stay" and he did what he was told. Michael and I ran down the open field not to bother waking the family up. Once we got far away from our home, Michael started his bike and I jumped on the back.

One thing I noticed had changed, is that Michael drived like a maniac, I held my arms around his stomache tight scared off falling off. We got to the boardwalk in less than five minuest minus the traffic. As we got close to the comic book shop Michael sniffed up.

"Mike what is it." I shouted.

"Blood." He replied.

I gulped. He stopped his bike and followed the smell. As we turned to go down the ally, there was a body on the floor. His head was rested on a bin with a red apple placed in his mouth. Blood covered the walls and the floor. I put my sleeved arm over my nose because the smell of blood was making me sick. Everytime I breathed in the air, I could taste the mitalic taste in the back of my throat leaving a lump for me to be sick. Michael looked around, and noticed the door off it's hinges holding onto the frame by one nail.

"Jesus." He mumbles as he stepped into the room.

I followed close behind holding onto Michaels leather jacket. The brothers were not kidding me, father Tomas did have a huge rip in his throat. His eyes were still open and so was his mouth. His skin looked a dark grey, but was not going blue with no blood in the body. I looked around the room and the collection of the vampire weapons were all destroyed, including the holy water.

"Harper didn't do all this." I told them whilse looking at the door.

"What do you mean." Alan asked.

"Look on the floor. There is only one pair of boot prints. Too big for Harper. Also, the door has being opened on the outside not in." I explained.

Edgar grunted. They walked over by the door and some nails were in the blood. Only one set of boot prints were there. Alan walked around the blood and looked under the Surf Nazi's body.

"Edgar. There is blood under his shoe." Alan explained.

"So who smashed the holy water." Michael asked.

"Who ever ripped Tomas throat out." Edgar said pointing to Tomas neck.

I looked closer and they were not vampire teeth marks, it was some sort of animal.

"What did you say about the council." I asked.

"They might be werewolves." Alan replied.

"I think you might be right. Werewolves go for the throat. Vampires go to the place where the blood is more warm." Edgar said.

"Well in old folklore it is said that a vampire goes for the throat, only vampires do that is to mate or a making of what pack he or she is from. Vampires like a thigh, arse, breast any other place is warm." Alax said whilse flicking threw destroy all vampires comic.

"So where is Harper." I asked.

"The cave." Michael replied.

"What cave." Alan asked.

"The cave near Huddsons Bluff. Thats where we find her." Michael replied.

* * *

 **Marko POV**

As I picked up a few oils, I ran back to my bedroom. Opening the door, Harper was laid on her front her chin rested on the pillow whilse kicking her feet back and forth. I smiled, as she looked bored. I placed the small bottles on the bed and sat next to her.

"You took your time." Harper said with a smile.

"Sorry. Paul and Dwayne were getting down to bussiness." I replied.

"Doing what." Harper asked.

I chuckled and raised my eyebrows. Harper looked at me for a couple of seconds and then scrunched up her face. I take it she got what I meant by getting down to bussiness.

"You ready." I asked her.

She nodded her head and rested her face on the pillow and her arms by her side. I sat on her bum not putting all my weight on and opened the oils. I placed a few drops of lavender and Rose onto her back. I rubbed some onto my hands. I placed my fingers on her hips and my thumbs on her spine. I stroked up her back slowly upto the back of her neck. I felt her hands tight around my legs. I then rubbed between her shoulder blades and I found out that her body was going hot. I heard Harper pant a little, which I knew she was in fully blown heat mode. Her pheremones invaded my nose and I growled.

"Marko. Its happening again." She panted.

"You know what this means right. I don't want Paul to burst in here trying to rip your cloths off and mark you himself." I said.

"But you know that I have never had sex." Harper panicked.

"That what makes this special. I promiss I will go slow." I told her.

She nodded her head and turned her body to face me. I pulled her on my lap as we were facing each other. I leaned forward and kissed her gently. Her tounge was hot as sparks flew down my body making me shudder. I gripped on her hips moving her close to my body as her breasts pressed onto my chest. Our tounges danced and fought for dominance. I felt her wrapp her arms around my neck pulling her body more closer to mine.

My hands stroked down her spine making her shiver and moan while we kiss. I gripped onto her arse causing her to gasp. I growled as I laid her on her back and I was ontop, her legs rested on my hips as I rested on my elbows. I kissed her deeply as her moans got more louder. I kissed slowly down her cheeks and her neck and nipped on her sensative spot. She hissed as I pinched her skin and pulled it up. I carried on licking slowly in circles and licking up her ears. She arched her back as she held back a moan.

"What I want you to do is keep your hands where they are. If they move you will be spanked." I purred.

Her cheeks were flushed and lips swollen. Her eyes were closed as I looked up as I kissed her chest. She washed the blood from her skin, but I still could taste it. I kissed her bra and I could feel her nipples harden. I held her arms down as I reached her stomach, every kiss I placed on her skin her body reacted straight away. She twiched her body and raising it up. I carried on kissing and licking as I did the button of the jeans. I sat up and pulled them down. I growled as I had noticed she was not wearing any panties.

"Naughty, naughty. No undies." I growled.

"I didn't have any left in my bag." She replied her throat dry.

I kissed her again and moved down to spread her legs. I kissed the inside of her thigh and licked back and forth. She bucked under me as my tounge moved to her lady parts. I blew on her silky folds and she screamed as I felt her heat rising. I buried my face and licked away, she tasted sweet. Sliding one finger in slowly, I knew she had an orgasm. I continued working my finger and my tounge as she arches her back more and her thighs tighten around my neck.

"Marko. Please no more. I can't take it." She panted.

I didn't listen as I watched her eyes roll the back of her head. Lifting up I took my trousers off as well as my jacket. I moved above her whilse my cock rubbed against her wet folds. I kissed her and held her arms above her head. Her kisses became more dominant as she nipped my bottom lip to draw blood. I moaned.

"Ready." I mind linked her.

I could feel her nod her head. I found her entrance and pushed slowly as she stopped screaming to try and move back. I held her in place as well as my cock.

"Marko stop it hurts." Her eyes began to water.

"Shhh. You be okay. The pain will pass." I told her.

I could feel her legs shake as they rested on my hips. I kissed her again and kept in the same position. I waited for her body to relax and then I forced my way in. I winced as I heard her scream, and the smell of blood mixed with sex made me purr. Her eyes were squeezed shut as she burried her face into my nack. I moved slowly for her to get use to me. I felt her relax as I started to move more faster. Her thighs squeezed my hips as she placed her arms around my neck. I kissed her as I pumped in and out of her. Her body was still hot as I knew we be here till she comes of heat.

I moved faster as I heard her breath more heavy. Her nails scretched down my back as she bit into my nack. I moaned in pleasure as I felt her mark me. I pushed her arms down onto the mattress and moved more fast. We kiss with more forse as I bit her lip causing her to bleed. She moaned as out bloods were mixed.

I pulled my self over and flipped her till she was on her stomach. I lifted her up on her knees and pushed back him. She gripped the headboard as I moved more deep giving her a good spank here and there. I held onto her hips as my nails dug into her skin and blood leaked out.

"Marko please." She shouted.

I moved more fasted as her screams became more louder. I kept on moving till I reached my orgasm as she reached hers at the same time. I moved her hair out of the way of her neck and bit down. She moaned as I still pumped into her. We both collapsed on the bed. If we were human we will be out of breath, but we wasn't. Harper lifted her self up and moved close to me. Her hair was in a mess and some hanging in front of her face. She smiled and gave me a kiss. I was happy, I was happy that we had completed the mating stage and now she wasn't in heat. I wrapped my arms around her body as I pulled her close.

"I love you." I told her.

"I love you too."


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: i don't own the lost boys or any of the characters, I only own Harper.**

 **I'm so sorry it has took me so long to update, I've been working on my other stories. Check out my new Twilight and Little Vampire.**

* * *

Sam POV

After we left the comic book shop, me, Micheal and the Frog brothers come up with a plan. Simple, but stupid. Alan and Edgar will be over at our house in the morning, getting things ready, steal Grandpa's car, and then save our sister and kill the vampires. Michael wants to save Star and Laddie. That night she came into my bedroom, she asked for help and told Michael that David was the leader.

Now, Michael is convinced that some dude called David I'd the head vampire. After doing some vampire tests on Max, now I am convinced that Michael is right. Alan and Edgar told us that people who live in Santa Carla are affraid of a group called The Lost Boys. They also told us that, when gangs of teens end up in a fight with The Lost Boys they end up missing.

The ride home was silent, as the sun will be up in a number of hours. Since I have learned that vampires exist, I have been having sleepless nights, lock my self in the room when Michael is around, or sleep in bed with mom. But, Michael and Star are the good people, who want to protect the town.

The Boardwalk was once a safe place to run around at night, but now people live in fear, taking their children home early on the summer holidays. Now, the Boardwalk was a death trap for humans to have fun with their family's of I was a little kid, Santa Carla seemed bright, but now, all I see is darkness, the smell of blood still lingered in the salt air.

The lights were off by the time we got home. I was happy that mom didn't come and check up on me and Mike. Grandpa has been staying at some woman's house, gifted stuffed animals once and a while. Mom seems more happy that she is dating Max, I haven't seen her smile since the divorce. Since the divorce, we haven't heard nothing from our father, I guess he really didn't care about us.

I watched Michael stumble in the house, his strength seemed to be fading as the days go by. He put his sunglasses over his eyes and watched him walk up the stairs, avoiding the floor boards what creaked. Locking the door behind me, I slowly walk into the kitchen, turning on the lights and grab my self a can of coke. Harpers scent no longer lingered in the kitchen. Like her rose and mint body spray never existed.

I sighed, pulling out a chair and staring out of the kitchen window. Nanook entered the kitchen, his head rested on my lap as I stroked his fur. Hours passed, as I watched the sky getting lighter, my can of coke untouched.

"You're up early." Mom said, as she kissed the top of my head. I watched her smile and hum a tune as she put the kettle on to make her a large cup of coffee.

"Couldn't sleep. One of those nights." I replied, staring outside the window.

"I know how you feel, I was on and off with sleep all night. The night air doesn't help, with it been very warm. Did Harper come home!" mom asked.

"She called, she went to Star's parents house for dinner. She said she will be home later." I lied.

"That's great. At least she is safe. Oh, I be having dinner with Max tonight at his house after work." mom reminded.

I watched mom walk out of the kitchen with a smile on her face. The smell of coffee beans filled the kitchen waking up my scenses a little. Grandpa waltzed in the kitchen, sunglasses over his eyes, empty bottles of root-beer in hand. He laughed, putting the bottles into the bin, then getting more from the fridge with a pack of Oreo cookies.

I had a quick shower to pass the time, and return to the kitchen. Mom left for work and Grandpa was in the fields feeding his horses. Michael was still asleep, he was dead to the world. Edgar and Alan raced onto the dirt path, dressed in Rambo cloths, and big black bag packs with stakes and crossed poking out the top.

"Okay. Where's Nosferatu." Edgar demanded, as soon as he entered the house.

"Who." I asked in confusion.

"The Prince of darkness." Edgar replied.

"the nightcrawler. The blood sucker." Alan spoke up.

"El vampiro."

"Mike! There here." I shouted.

Michael POV

I didn't know what to think by the time I had got home. So many things running thought my mind at once. Faith, is still missing. I'm thinking David has had her killed. Harper has been controlled by Marko. Sam is shitting himself, but putting on a brave face. Mom is in la la land, same with the crazy old man. Star is trapped, her human life been ripped away from her like mine. Laddie is just a little boy who doesn't understand what's going on.

I have watched them kill a bunch of innocent people. They all have showed me their true colours and form, they we're all monsters who doesn't deserve to live. I was happy that Star had asked me to help her. Harper has been through so much, with her brother Dillan getting killed in a car accident.

"Mike! There here." Sam shouted.

The curtains were closed, my sunglasses on, but my body just felt more weak. I know I'm getting weaker as the minuets go by. David's blood slowly taking control of my body. I tried to move from my bed, but my body wouldn't allow me to move, sleep just calls to me.

"Sam!" I shout, my throat burning.

Sam burst into my bedroom, his blood hit me like a ton off bricks. His heart beating was fast, blood rushing through his vain's. I growled, causing Nanook to run into my room growling and snapping his teeth. Edgar and Alan not far behind. They both smelled of garlic, which cut off my scenes of smell, my eyes burning more. They held water pistols in front of them, what was filled with water and stakes in hand. I backed down, apologised to Sam. Sam helped me up, my body aching to be put back on to my bed, or to hide some place dark. My arm wrapped around his shoulders, as my feet dragged on the floor.

"This guy looks more like a zombie during the day." Edgar whispered to Alan.

"Should I run him through?" Alan whispered back.

Sam helped me in the kitchen, as he started looking for Grandpa's keys. Alan stood by the back door sharpened his stake. Edgar just stared.

"I've only got one question for you, and I want an honest answer. Have you taken any human victims yet?" he asked in a seriouse tone.

"Of course not!" I replied, resting my head on the cold table.

"If you're telling the truth, it means we can save you and your cousin." Alan spoke up.

"He's telling the truth. Right Michael?" Sam said coming back into the kitchen, keys in hand. "Are we ready to go!" Sam asked, his voice dropped.

"Sure." I replied. Sam helped me up.

"Just lead us to them. Where's their nest?" Edgar snapped.

"I'll take you there." I replied.

"You can barley stand up. We can't trust you. You're practically one of them." Edgar glared.

I growled, grabbing hold of Edgar's arm. "I said, I'll take you there. Nobody's going near Star without me. Sam, get Harper." I ordered.

"Okay, okay." Edgar gasped.

I released Edgar's arm, as Sam helped me out of the house. The sun burned my eyes, even with the sunglasses on. Edgar and Alan jumped in the back seats, I snickered as Edgar was rubbing his arm.

"Vampires have rotten tempers." he mumbled.

I started the car, putting the car roof down. I drove out in the open field as Grandpa was putting his fence posts from the back of his pickup. I noticed the fence posts were put into the ground upside down, the pointed end sticking up. I watched him turn as Sam beeped the car horn.

"Grandpa, okay if we borrow your car?" Sam shouted.

I drove more faster before grandpa could answer, heading towards town. We all drove in silents heading towards Huddsons Bluff. It was past noon when we got to Huddsons bluff, the sun was at it highest. I cut of the engin off, as Sam helped me out.

"Just so you know: if you try to stop us, or vamp-out in anyway, I'll stake you without thinking twice about it." Edgar warns.

"where did you say you met these guys." I joked.

Sam POV

"Chill out Edgar."

We rushed over the bridge, as Michael points and tells us where to go. The frog brothers carried flashlights and stakes.

"Down there." Michael says, pointing to an open entrance.

I watched as the Frogs charge down there, showing no fear, as they head down some stairs. I hold on to Michael tight, as he starts to stumble. I listen to the Frog brothers talking, their voices bouncing off the cave walls.

Me and Michael step into a lobby area, I look around with wide-eyed wonderment.

"there's got to be a sleeping chamber around here some place..." Edgar sounded like a kid in a candy shop.

I held on to mike, as we watched the brothers search the area. Michael leaves my side, and walked in the far corner of the cave. I watched as he shakes Star awake.

"Star. You're coming with me."

"No, take Laddie first please." I watch as she falls back asleep, hiding her face in cream colour sheets.

"there's a draft. It's an opening, all right." Alan calls.

"someone give me a boost. Come'on Sam." Edgar calls.

"I be back Mike-" I pause. "I hope."

I follow Edgar and alen in the tunel, holding the small flashlight in my hand. Cab webs stick to my cloths. The tunnel is dark, hard for me to see, long and narrow and smells very bad, which I wanted to vomit. The further we go, the louder the buzzing of flies got louder. I tried to swat them away as the stuck to my face and cloths.

"We're on the right trail. Flies and the undead go together like bullet and guns." Edgar spat.

Alan pulls out some fly spray from his back pocket and sprays the small area. I cough as I breathed in the toxic stuff. We dropped down, landed on something crunchy. Shaking, I point the flashlight to the floor. Bones. Human bones, some old, some new. I looked around, we were in a tiny area, it seemed like a dead end. The area was more colder, smelled of death and decay.

"Guys, it's a dead end." I tell them, wanting to get out of this death trap. I moved the flashlight around and pointed it up to the roof, feet, bat like feet hung on a metal thick pole. I screamed in fright.

"Jesus." Edgar shouted, covering my mouth from waking the vampires.

" I thought they sleep in coffins." I asked.

"This is what this cave is...one giant coffin." Alan spoke up, grabbing a stake from his backpack.

"harper." I gasped.

Edgar and alan looked in my direction and saw my cousin in the arms of a curly haired vampire. This must be Marko who mike was talking about. She hung upside down, his arms wrapped around her. She looked at peice, more healthy looking. I noticed she had her shoes still on. She must still be half.

"We have to get Harper." I whispered.

"She's a vampire." Edgar replied.

"only still can save her." I reminded.

Edgar dropped his backpack and pulled out a thick blanket. Alan climed up some make shift ladders, and untangled Markos arms from Harper. She landed on the floor with a thud, but she didn't wake up. Grabbing the blanket, I covered her body and face as alen helped me lift her into the tunnel. Edgar climbed the ladders.

I dragged her body, she was heavy for such a small thing. I saw Michael waiting at the end of the tunnel. He looked happy to see his cousin still alive, and only half. Michael grabbed the blanked, and gagged her out of the tunnel, and covered all her body.

"We have to kill the leader." Edgar's voice echoes down the tunnel.

"We don't know who the leader is, so we will have to kill them all." Alan replied. "start with Marko. Easy pickings." Alan whispered.

"Good night, blood sucker." Edgar shouted.

Screaming started, as the cave walls shook. I heard Harper screaming. I ran to check it out. She was laid by the entrance of the cave, her skin burned. Michael looked shocked and guilty. She was a full vampire, we were to late.

"How could you." she hissed, as she moved back into the lobby.

"YOU'RE DEAD MEAT."


	17. Chapter 17 part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the lost boys, or any characters from the film. I only own my own ocs. This chapter is in two parts, but sadly one more chapter to go.**

 **If you want another Lost Boys fanfic, please tell me which character to do next.**

* * *

 **Part 1:**

Harper POV

I laid still, near the entrance of the cave. My face and body burned from the sun light, the blanket didn't protect me enough from the sun. My arms and legs we're blistered, my face sizzling like bacon in hot oil. My shirt burned, sticking to my open wounds.

I watched in shock as Michael and Sam ran out of the cave, leaving me injured, burned to a chrisp. 'YOU'RE DEAD MEAT' I heard David shouting, and more screams filled the cave. I heard two pairs of feet heading my way. I saw the boys from the comic book shop run passed me, weapons in hand and covered in blood. Marco's blood.

I screamed in agony, as a part of my soul felt empty. Marco was gone, my other half was dead. Killed by my two cousins and their friends.

If I could cry, I would off. My life is a living nightmare. First, I loose my brother Dillan and his mate and family. Now I loose my own mate, maybe I will loose David, dwayne and Paul. Or worse, Michael, Sam, and auntie Lucy. How can I choose to protect, I loved them dearly. Why do bad things always happen to me? I have failed, yet again. I won't be surprised if David took my head. I'm weak and always have been.

Only one choice I had left. I moved my body forward, close to the entrance of the cave. I was weak, my body needed to heal. My last sun I would see, then I'll be gone, to be with my brother and mate.

Sam POV

I ran out of the cave, after Michael. I stood near the bridge waiting for Edgar and Alan. Their screams filled the cave, as I heard someone shouting. I hoped they both make it out alive. I didn't want to explaine to their parents how they died and I will end up been in a padded cell.

I signed in relief as I saw Edgar pulling Alan out of the cave. Blood stained their cloths, stakes still in hand. I knew Harper was dead, the blood proved it. I knew they would of killed her as soon as they both saw her.

I watched as she laid on the floor in pain, sun burned her skin. I hoped we could of save her, bring her back to the family, but we were to late. The head vampire had already got to her. Harper had been through enough, the abuse from her parents, then Dillan killed in a car accident, and now we have killed her boyfriend. If she was alive, how could she forgive us. I would forgive anyone if I was in her position. I jumped when I heard a scream from the cave. Edgar and Alan stopped dead in their tracks, looking over to the cave. It was Harpers scream.

"she was heading towards the sun light. I'm sorry." Alan said.

"She's toast." Edgar mumbled.

We ran towards Grandpa's car. Michael was passed out in the front seat. "Mike!" I shouted.

I shook michaels shoulders to try and wake him up. He didn't move.

"I'll have to drive!" I said, jumping in behind the wheel.

"We don't ride with vampires." Alan blurted out.

I scrunched up my nose. "Fine! Stay here!" I said, closing the car door.

I watched with amusement as Alan and Edgar looked from the car, too the cave, and back to the car. They both looked at each other and nodded.

"Now we do." Edgar said. I laughed.

They both leap in, stakes and crosses in hand. Edgar sat in the front with me and Michael. Alan in the back with Laddie and Star. I turned on the engine and the car fired up.

"Come on." Edgar shouted, stamping on my foot, hitting the gas pedal. We screamed when the car drove backwards, heading of the cliff. I stomped on the brakes, causing the wheels to screech. The car comes to a stop causing clouds of dust to surround us.

"Burn rubber does not mean warp speed!" I say in a panic.

It didn't take us long to get back. We wake Michael up, and carries Star. Alan carries Laddie into the house, and heading towards the stairs. Nanook runs down stairs, barking very loudly, his teeth snapping at us.

"No, Nanook! Quiet!" I commanded.

"You're dog knows a flesh-eater when he smells 'em!" Edgar said.

I watched Nanook continue to bark.

"Take him outside, Sam!" Michael asks.

I grabbed Nanook by his collar and take him around the back fields where the horses are.

MICHAEL POV

"Michael!" Grandpa shouts.

I froze, and so did everyone else.

"do you know the rules about filling the car up with gas when you take the car without asking." he asked.

I stared. "No Grandpa..."

He nods. "Well, now you do."

I watch Grandpa walk into the kitchen, probably going to get another bottle of root bear. Sam comes back into the house, with a confused look on his face. We all stood still at the bottom of the stairs. We all walked up stairs, going in to my bedroom and put Star and Laddie on my bed. I fall on the floor, closing my eyes.

"Well...we blew plan A." I heard Sam say.

Alan spoke up. "Time to activate plan B."

"we don't have one yet. And we only have two and a half hours to come up with one." Edgar gasps.

"What happens in two in a half hours." Sam asks leaving my room.

"The sun goes down and they'll be coming for us." Alan shouts.

SAM POV

Alan came up with a plan. We raced towards Santa Carla church, like we were racing the sun. People racing to get home, away from the night time danger. We rounded the corner on our bikes, and skidded outside the church grounds.

We enter the church, and freeze. A Christening is taking place. Everyone turns around, the Vikat stands with his mouth hanging open. Me and edgar get the holy water. Alan gives the Vikar a thumbs up.

"Grandpa, the Widow Jhonson called. She said to pick her up at seven instead of eight." I lied.

Grandpa looks confused. "Did we have a date tonight?"

"I guess so, she said not to be late." I to,d him.

Grandpa smiles. " I better get cleaned up then.

I watched as Grandpa got ready, for his fake date with the Widow. Before he left, he used more windex on his cheeks, to pass as aftershave. Grandpa walked out of the house with a big smile on his face.

As soon as Grandpa left, Michael found his strength and raced down stairs while I was banging on hundreds of garlic bulbs. He locked all of the windows and doors, and set the fire. Edgar and Alan filled the bath with water, then added the holy water. I tipped the huge bowl of garlic into the bath.

MICHAEL POV

The sun had already set. Laddie and star was still asleep as Sam and the Frog brothers sorted things out down stairs.

I stayed by the window, keeping a look-out for David and the others. Minuets passed, my strength slowly returning. Star and Laddie stirred in their sleep, slowly walking up. Star looked anxious.

"They'll be coming for Laddie and me, won't they?" Star asked.

"they'll be coming for us all. Edgar killed Marco." I told her.

"and harper?" laddie spoke up.

"I-I don't know. The sun burned her skin. I'm so sorry kid."

THE BOYS

The cave was silent, as night fall came. No noise off laddie playing games. No sound of Stars complaints. Paul's rock box on the floor untouched. The birds stayed hidden on the roof. A woman's body laid on the floor, badly burned, unmoved.

Marco's body laid on the cave floor. Blood no longer in his body, stake still in his chest. David opened his eyes and roared, waking Dwayne and Paul, who roared as well. Paul was silent as he stared at his dead brother. Dwayne hissed with rage.

They flew out of their sleeping area, then screamed as soon as they saw their new sister. Paul touched her, then shook his head. David hissed, wasting no time flying out of his home. Dwayne and Paul followed after. They flew low, they we're not bothered if humans saw them. They flew over the ocean, the beach, the boardwalk. Now they we're close to the Emerson house.

UNKNOWN POV

THEY WATCHED AS THEY SAW THE LOST BOYS FLY OUT OF THEIR CAVE. THEY SMILED TO ONE ANOTHER, AND MOVED TOWARDS THE CAVE KEEPING THEIR COVER...

TO BE CONTINUED...


	18. Chapter 18

LUCY POV

After work, I went straight to see Max. He should be finished work by now. The reason why I didn't want to go home was from SAMs performance in the shop today. He's read to many horror comics since he's been here, going on about Santa Carla is crawling with vampires. I didn't want to return home, to confront my two sons for their rebellious behaviour, and Harper is still out with some girl. At least she isn't trouble like my two sons.

Ever since the divorce, Michael has been acting out. He was close to his father. Sam is just copying his older brother. I though moving here would give the family a new start, new home and friends. But I was wrong, Michael comes home early hours of the morning, then in bed all day. Sam stays along or at the comic book shop, I'm worried about them. Was I thinking of myself, getting away from my ex husband and his new wife. Was they acting out because I took them away from their father? There was far too many bad memories back home. Harper, she needed a new start, with her brothers death, then her parents, I thought she would be the troubled one, but she's not. She's calm, and talks. Why wasn't she acting out?

Maybe it's the move. The separation with everything has took its tole on them. They are acting out, taking their anger out on me, I get it. Maybe when school starts, they will calm down, be back to their normal selves. I hope.

Pulling up outside Max's home, he is sitting outside on the porch, book in hand, his dog laying next to him. He sees me, and smiles. He puts the book down on the table, and walks down the garden path, telling his dog to stay. He obays, just like Nanook.

"Evening Lucy."

"Evening max. How was you're day." I ask, trying to collect myself.

Max smiles. "I've not long just got back. But the food is ready." he replied, giving me a small, short kiss. He pulls back, his hands over his mouth, I frown.

"Is everything alright." I asked with concern.

"Sorry. I just had a little garlic bread. Wine." max offers, I follow him into the kitchen.

"Please."

I watch as aMax takes two glasses from the cupboard, and takes the wine from the side. The wine is dark. Maybe old wine from looking at the bottle. He pours the red liquid into the glass.

"maybe this is the night where everything finally goes right for a change." he says passing the glass to me.

"I hope so." sounded uncertain.

"Something the matter?" his tone matching mine.

I clear my throat. "No, no. Just worried about my boys - - as usual." I told him truthfully.

"Let me tell you something about boys. They're like weeds. They grow best when they are ignored." he tells me.

"I though you said they needed discipline?"

"Well...what do I know? I'm a bachelor-" he paused. "Lucy...this is going to be a very special night, I promise you." max tells me.

When he tells me that, I believe him. I watch max walk backing to the kitchen, that I never noticed we left. But before I knew what I was doing, I stopped him. Max looks at me in confusion. I kiss him on the lips. The kiss lasted a long time. We broke apart, when I heard screeching above the house, outside. Thorn starts barking.

"Thorn stop that." Max orders.

"What's this noise?" I asked.

Max chuckles. "bats."

"I-I don't like bats." I stuttered in panic.

"don't worry Lucy, I'm here. Let's eat."


	19. Chapter 19

"I think I should warn you all: it's Never pretty when a vampire buys it, no two bloodsuckers ever go out the same way. Some scream and yell. Some go quietly. Some explode. Some implode. But all will try to take you with them." Edgar told us, while p,acting with the ow and arrow.

I exchanged looks with Michael. He looked worried, his eyes puffy and red, like he had been crying. Star and laddie stood next to Alan, who was putting green paint on his face.

"Mike! Do you think Harper is dead?" I asked.

Michael swallowed a lump in his throat, his eyes started to water. "I-I don't know Sam. I don't want to believe it. But Alan said he saw her body burn from the sun." his voice broke.

"What do we tell mom!" I asked.

"That she ran away. Only thing I can think of right now." michael replied.

I watched as Michael walk away, and stood next to star. Nanook started barking, I looked around the house, then I remembered.

"Nanook! I left him outside." I panicked, racing outside to get my best friend. I ignored Michael shouting me.

"Stop him!" Edgar shouted.

I ran across the yard in the moonlight towards my dog, he's ties up near grandpas vegetable garden. The wind picks up, and Nanook starts barking frantically. I skidded to a stop, try to free him from the rope. My hands are shaking, as they screamed for me to get in. Michael shouts, and skids a stop next to me. He brakes the gate, and we run towards the house. We could her screeching behind us, they were here.

"They're coming." star screams.

"Hurry up, man." Edgar screams, looking wide eyes behind us.

We ran, just made it inside as we leaned on the door. We both tried to catch out breaths. Nails running down the door on the opposite side.

"Everyone upstairs." Alan shouts, picking laddie up. Star following and Edgar close behind her. Me and Michael went to follow, there was an explosion from the fire place. Every body screamed, we met a vampires foot to our faces. We both fly backwards on grandpa coffee table. Michael is knocked out.

"Mike." I whispered, trying to wake Michael up.

"Mich-" I was lifted in the air away from Michael. I came face to face with the vampire. The vampires hands were wrapped around my neck. He laughs, his fangs in my face. I pulled my water gun from my trouser pocket and squirted the vampire in the face. The vampire drops me, and I land safely on the sofa. Scrambling across the room, I picked up the bow and arrow, aiming it towards the vampire.

"That hurt punk." he laughs, stalking towards me.

"It was supposed to...pal." I replied, letting go of the arrow. It aims in the vampires chest, piercing his heart. The vampire flies backwards into the stereo. The vampire screams waken Michael. The vampire exploded.

"Death by stereo."

EDGAR POV

I WATCHED AS STAR TAKES LADDIE AND RUNS INTO SAM'S BEDROOM. ALAN SEPARATES, HEADS TO THE OTHER TWO BEDROOMS. HE LOOKS DOWN INTO THE LIVING ROOM, AND PUTS TWO THUMS UP. ONE MORE DEAD, ANOTHER TO GO.

I SLOWLY ENTER MICHAELS BEDROOM. THE ROOM IS DARK, BROKEN LAMP SHADE ON THE FLOOR. ONLY LIGHT WAS COMING FROM THE CONECTED BATHROOM WHAT MICHAEL AND SAM SHARE. A GENTLE BREEZE COME THROUGHOUT THE ROOM AND NOTICE THE BEDROOM WINDOW IS OPEN. I PULL MY WATER GUN OUT, I CLOSED THE WINDOW BEFORE IT WENT DARK.

HOLDING MY GUN CLOSE TO ME, I HEAD TOWARDS THE BATHROOM. OPENING THE DOOR SLOWLY, GARLIC INVADES MY NOSE. I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE BATHROOM AND THE DOOR SLOWLY CLOSES BEHIND ME. I TURN AROUND, TWISTED SISTER STEPS OUT FROM THE CORNER. HE LOOMS HORRIABLE AND NASTY AS THE OTHERS, MAYBE WORSE. HIS FACE EVIL, ROTTING LOOK TO HIM, HIS FINGERNAILS LONG AND SHARP.

I SCREAMED, THEN ALAN CAME IN. HE SCREAMED TOO. TWISTED SISTER BARES HIS FANGS WITH A HISS. HIS FANGS YELLOW AND BLOOD STAINED.

"AHHH!" WE BOTH SCREAM.

TWISTED SISTER LAUGHS. "YOU'RE MINE. YOU KILLED MARCO AND HARPER." HE ROADS, CHARGING AT US.

"YOU'RE NEXT, DEAD BREATH.

HE LAUGHS, THEN PUSHES US. "NO YOU'RE NEXT."

WE BOTH CHARGE AT TWISTED SISTER, WITH EASE, HE TAKES OUR WEAPONS. HE GRABS ALAN, WHO IS SCREAMING LIKE A GIRLY GIRL. HE WAS READY TO BITE, TILL HE NOTICES THE BATH OF HOLY WATER AND GARLIC. HE LAUGHS THEN SNIFFS.

"GARLIC DON'T WORK BOYS."

"TRY HOLY WATER..."I SHOUTED.

I SCOOP THE HOLY WATER IN MY HANDS AND AIM IT AT TWISTED SISTERS FACE. HE LETS GO OF ALAN, WHO KNOCKS ME BACK ON THE TILED FLOOR. WE SCREAM, HUGGING EACH OTHER. THE HOLY WATER BURNS! BITS OFF HIS FLESH DROPS ON THE FLOOR, SIZZLING LIKE BACON. TWISTED SISTER STOPS SCREAMING, THEN REMOVES HIS HANDS AWAY FROM HIS FACE. WE COULD SEE HIS BONES FROM HIS CHEEK, HIS RIGHT EYES BLISTERED.

HE STEPS TOWARDS US, THEN WE HEARD A GROWL FROM THE HALL WAY. WE BOTH TURN TO WATCH NANOOK RAN TOWARDS THE VAMPIRE, THEN POUNCE. THE VAMPIRE FALLS BACKWARDS INTO THE TUB OF GARLIC AND HOLY WATER.

THE VAMPIRE SCREAMS AND SHAKES AND KICKS. THE WATER TURNES TO A FROTHY PINK AND YELLOW FOAM -BOILING UP, SPITTING, AND SHOOTING INTO THE AIR. THE VAMPIRES SKIN MELTS OFF, ONLY A SKELETON.

MICHAEL POV

i watched a dwayne exploded. Rushing upstairs to check on the others, we stopped when the sink in the kitchen went with a bang, and the pipes followed. Blood covered the kitchen.

"The hell?" I gasped.

Sam rushes up the stairs, I follow till David knocks me backwards. I fall, hitting the floor as David laughs above me. I get up, but David is gone, only his laugh echoing throughout the room.

"You scared to face me David! Huh!" I shout.

"I tried to make you immortal."

"YOU TRIED TO MAKE ME A KILLER" I shout with anger.

A claw went across my face, followed by a punch. I could feel blood trickle down my nose to my lips. I lick the blood away, and hissed. David hangs from the post from the ceiling, then kneel above me.

"You are a killer."

I jump up, well try to fly in the air. My flying wasn't pretty as David's and the others. They moved with grace. We clashed, fangs and teeth at each others face. David getting the best of me. He come up under me, grabs me by my waist and flys till I hit my head on the ceiling.

"You're just like me now, Michael. One on one. Fight to death."

I slammed David into the wall, nearly killing him with antlers. "I'm nothing like you." I tell him.

"My turn." David says.

David takes me by surprise, and flies us both across the room. I try to look behind me, but David grabs my face. With instincts, I grab onto a bean.

"Don't kill me Michael. Join us."

"never."

"ITs too late, the blood is in you're veins."

"So...Is...mine."

with the little strength left, I grabbed David and swung him over my shoulder. He lands on the antlers, they pierce his body. David scream and bellows, trying to free himself. Purple smoke fills the room. I stare at David, as he slowly dying. He looks younger now.

Star shouts my name, racing down the stars. She jumps when she sees David's body. I grab her elbow and put her in front of me. Edgar and Alan and Sam call, then cheer when they see David.

"Get away Sam." I warn.

"What's wrong mike." Sam asks.

"I said...get...away."I shouted.

"What's wrong, you destroyed the head vampire. It's over." Edgar tells me.

"Nothing's changed." I tell them.

"He's right, I don't feel any different." star tells them.

"There is still one more..."


	20. Chapter 20

Everyone froze, standing in shock looking between David's dead body and to star and Michael. Sam noticed that Michael kept his face hidden. Car lights came through the window, making everyone, minus Star and Michael, run to look out of the window. The car stopped with a screech, Lucy came running out.

"Sam! Michael! harper!" Lucy shouted as she ran towards the house.

"It's mom! Don't let her see any of the bodies." Sam panicked.

Lucy opened the door and gasped at the mess in the house. Max followed close behind her, demanding what happened as he left the area and went to look around the house.

"ohmygod..." she gasped. Noticing the mess we were in. She touched SAMs head, he hissed with contacts. "what happened? Where's Michael and harper!" Lucy demanded.

"mom! I think we really need to talk..." Sam spoke up.

"No. Where's michael and harper." Lucy demanded.

Edgar and Alan blocked Lucy from entering the kitchen and grandpa room of dead animals even David body. They never noticed Max looking down at his eldest son. Michael and star watched Max stroke David's face, and signed. Max never noticed that they were hid in the corner of the room. Max took of his glasses and left the area.

"I'm so sorry Lucy. This is all my fault." max apologised.

"no. I'm sorry. I don't know what's gotten into my children." Lucy said sounded upset and embarrassed.

"David and my boys misbehaved. I told you...the boys needed a mother." max spoke up.

Edgar and Alan stood in front of Lucy and Sam. "I knew it. You're the head vampire." Sam said in shock.

"you passed the test." Alan said.

"Don't ever invite a vampire into you're home, you're powerless." max told us. Sam looked to the frog brothers.

"Did you know that guys."

"Yeah! Everyone knows that." Edgar replied.

"has everyone gone crazy." Lucy shouted.

"it was going to be so perfect Lucy. You're boys and Harper. And my boys." max turned away from Lucy, the air shifted around them. Max turned around, everyone screamed. Max was more demonic that the others.

"I still want you Lucy. I haven't changed my mind about that." max laughs, sticking his tounge out.

Michael steps in sight. "I never invited you this time max."

Max laughed, as Michael charged at him. Max grabs Michael and through him over the stais banister. Star grabbed the poker and attacked, he pushed her back. Edgar and Alan both teamed up, but only to be sent flying across the room.

"Don't you touch my mother." Sam screamed, trying to protect his mother. Max held Sam by the throat, staring at his Lucy.

"it's so much better if you don't fight." max said holding out his hand.

"Sam!" Lucy cried, taking Max's hand. He held her close, ready to bite. Grandpa truth horn was loud, stopping max. Grandpa drove the truck through the house, slammed on the brakes and wooden fence posts flew forward. Michael leaped over the banister, pushing max. The wooden beam pierced max heart, he exploded, shaking the house.

"it's over." Star cried, hugging Michael and now Laddie who hid upstairs.

Grandpa, walked into the kitchen. Grabbing a bottle of root bear.

"Dad." Lucy cheered.

"One thing I couldn't stomache. Max and his vampires." grandpa said

PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ :)

People are strange when you're a stranger

Faces look ugly when you're alone

Women seem wicked when you're unwanted

Streets are uneven when you're down

When you're strange

Faces come out of the rain

When you're strange

No one remembers you're name

When you're strange

When you're strange

When you're strange.

People are strange when you're a stranger

Faces look ugly when you're alone

Women seem wicked when you're unwanted

Streets are uneven when you're down.

When you're strange

Faces come out of the rain

When you're strange

No one remembers you're name

When you're strange

When you're strange

When you're strange.

When you're strange

Faces come out of the rain

When you're strange

No one remembers you're name

When you're strange

When you're strange

When you're strange...

ONE MONTH LATER

AFTER EVERYTHING HAD HAPPENED, THINGS HAVE CHANGED. POLICE FINALLY MOVED AWAY FROM THE HOUSE, AND SO HAD THE TV CREW. GRANDPA CAME UP WITH A COVER STORY ABOUT KIDS BROKE INTO HIS HOME WHILE HE TOOK US OUT OF TOWN TO SEE HIS SISTER. THE POLICE RANG SOMEONE UP, AND THEY BELIEVED WHOEVER WAS ON THE PHONE.

MICHAEL AND STAR MOVED AWAY FROM SANTA CARLA. LADDIE WAS FINALLY WITH HIS OLDER SISTER WHO LIVED IN ENGLAND. LADDIE KEEPS IN TOUCH BY LETTER AND THE ODD PHONE CALL.

AFTER MAX, HE LEFT EVERYTHING TO LUCY. SHE SOLD THE VIDEO SHOP TO A GUY CALLED PETER. SHE DATED HIM. EDGAR AND ALAN FOUND OUT HE WAS THE NEW CHIEF OF SANTA CARLA, AND A PERSONAL GUARD TO THE MAYOR. THE FROG BROTHERS WERE RIGHT, WEREWOLVES DID HAVE MEETINGS IN THE COUNCIL HALL. MAYOR WAS ONE OF THEM, SO WAS PETER. IT TURNS OUT, THEY HAVE BEEN WANTED RID OF MIX AND THE LOST BOYS FOR SOME TIME. THEY PROTECT PEOPLE OF SANTA CARLA.

EVERY CALL EDGAR MADE TO THE POLICE, PETER SEEN TO IT. LUCY SOON STARTED DATING PETER. THEY SOON WOULD MOVE OUT OF SANTA CARLA TO BEACONHILLS. GRANDPA, MARRIED THE WIDOW JHONSON, IT TURNS OUT, GRAN'PA WAS HALF VAMPIRE ALL THIS TIME, HE FED OF THE ANIMALS HE WAS STUFFING. MAX ATTACKED HIM, HIS SISTER THE WIDOW SAVES GRNDPA THAT NIGHT.

AS FOR ME, I LIVE IN GRANDPA TRAILOR. HE HAS BOOKS ON VAMPIRES AND AGREED TO TEACH ME, EDGAR AND ALAN TO KILL VAMPIRES. OUR FAMILY TREE, WE WERE VAMPIRE HUNTERS.

"STAY SAFE." MOM SAID, AS SHE WALKED TO PETERS CAR. I PUT HER BOX IN THE BACK.

"I WILL MOM. I HAVE GRANDPA, AND THE FROGS." I TOLD HER.

"I KNOW. BUT YOU'RE MY YOUNGEST SAM. I OKAY TO WORRY. YOU'RE MY BABY BOY."

"MOMMM!"

"YOU WILL ALWAYS BE MY BABY, EVEN WHEN YOU TURN THIRTY. DON'T FORGET TO CALL ME OR PETER." SHE SAID PULLING ME INTO A WARM HUG. "HE'S NOT THAT BAD ONCE YOU GET TO KNOW HIM." MOM WHISPERED.

I WATCHED MOM AND PETER DRIVE AWAY. I SIGHED, AS NANOOK BARKED A GOODBYE. IT WAS JUST ME. SOMEONE HAD TO STAY BEHIND TO PROTECT THE TOWN. NANOOK BARKED AND GROWLED. I TURNED, CALLING MY BEST FRIEND TO FOLLOW. I STOPPED, MY BREATHING STOPPED. NANOOK GROWLED.

"H-HARPER."

SHE SMILED. "HI SAM."

MY HEAD WAS PULLED BACK, ROUGHLY BY MY HAIR. SOMETHING PEIRCED MY SKIN. I COULD FEEL BLOOD LEAVING MY BODY. THE PERSON BROKE AWAY, MY BODY FELL TO THE FLOOR. MY EYES GLASED OVER, EYES FOGGY. A MALE STANDING OVER ME, LONG DARK HAIR.

"D-DILLAN." I WEEZED.

"HI CUZ. MISS ME."

"N-NO."

ANOTHER FIRGURE CAME TO VIEW. MY MOUTH WAS FORCED OPEN. COPPER TASE WENT DOWN MY THROAT.

"LOVE YOU." HARPER SAID TO ME, AS MY HEAD SWIRLED.

"LOVE YOU TOO BABY." A VOICE SAID.

"MARCO!"


End file.
